


Come To Me

by stxrburstlouis



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Fingering, Boarding School, Bottom Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Feminization, M/M, Minor Injuries, Movie Reference, Private School, Rimming, The Pacer Test, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, Top Yoon Jeonghan, aggressive yoon jeonghan, but also a vsco girl, eskimo brothers gang, everyone is rich, i mixed ages around sorry not sorry, jeonghan plays soccer, seungcheol is a whore, seungcheol plays volleyball, slightly sadistic yoon jeonghan, that's all seungcheol's doing, they get to do whatever bc i'm letting them, tiktok references, transfer student!seungcheol, wonhui have entered the chat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2020-10-17 14:03:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 46,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20622236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stxrburstlouis/pseuds/stxrburstlouis
Summary: Seungcheol glances at the three standing behind the man before he looks back at Jeonghan pouting. “You never want to play with me.” He says, stepping forward as Jeonghan steps back up the stairs.“Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time you got in my space?” He questions, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows.“Yeah I think so,” He starts “But this time can you be rougher, I like when you leave your mark on me.” He says looking the other up and down.Someone coughs behind Jeonghan letting them know they’re not exactly alone. Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol as he tilts his head, looking behind him. The senior is making his way up the stairs when he turns around before he opens the door.“I’ll see you later Yoon and Seokmin don’t be a stranger!” He half yells as he goes into the building.Jihoon whistles as Seungcheol is finally inside. “I for sure thought you guys were going to fuck in broad daylight.” He says continuing down the stairs.





	1. Second Day Blues

The school bells ring throughout the campus, signaling the start of the school day. It’s only the second day of school and everyone is already ready for the year to end. Boarding school is where they’re at. Rich parents dropping off their children at boarding school, because they don’t want to be bothered anymore. They want the best education for kids and will spend money for them to get it. St. Andrew’s School was simply made for the best to attend. The smartest and the richest students attend this prestigious school thanks to their parents. St. Andrew’s School is top of the list for boarding schools, Pledis Academy being the second.

Attending Pledis Academy is something to brag about but it’s no St. Andrew’s.

The students walk from their dorms, headed to class talking about the latest drama that happened over the summer. The drama being which family became the richest during the school break. In the summer the top family was Yoon’s, Wen's, the Choi’s and the Jeon’s. After the four families, nobody considers you to be anything. As the end of summer came the Wen family shot to first place, thanks to their investing, and moved the Yoon's second only to shortly be replaced by the Choi’s. The Jeon family is known for their consistency and fourth place is no problem for them.

Each family has an heir, their oldest son, Wen Junhui, Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan, and Jeon Wonwoo. Three attend St. Andrew’s, while Seungcheol made the decision himself to be different and attend Pledis Academy, up until his senior year. Seungcheol is the talk of the school as people wonder why he would ever transfer for his senior year.

It’s barely 8 am and the halls of the main building are lively, knowing THE Choi Seungcheol will finally be attending their school.

Jeonghan is standing outside of his classroom talking with Joshua and Jihoon about the recent show they have been watching when Seokmin yells as he’s running down the hall.

“GUYS, GUYS, GUYS” he says stopping in front of them out of breath.

Jeonghan stops mid-conversation, hands in his pants pockets as he turns to the younger,

“What Seokmin?” he asks slightly amused.

“Choi Seungcheol is attending our school.” he breathes out in one go.

The three are silent, all eyes on Jeonghan, knowing that his family was recently reduced to third place. Jihoon sighs, “This will be an interesting year.”

Joshua hums in agreement and Jeonghan rolls his eyes.

“I could care less about him or his family.” he states running a hand through his hair. Seokmin gives a look to the older two, knowing damn well that Jeonghan does care. Seokmin lays a hand on the senior’s shoulder.

“Maybe you two could be friends.” he says with a smile.

The senior rolls his eyes and walks into the classroom clearly annoyed. Jihoon laughs and follows after him, while Joshua and Seokmin remain in the hallway.

“Did I upset him?” he questions Joshua.

“No, but bring it up again and it might.” he says patting Seokmin’s back, walking into class.

Seokmin shakes his head and turns to go down the stairs to his own class when he runs into someone.

“Oh my god!” the person says.

The junior looks to see who the person is and he audibly gasps.

“You’re Choi Seungcheol!” the boy exclaims.

The older laughs and says “Yeah, that would be me and next time pay attention.” He pats the younger boy on the cheek as he walks around him to get to his class.

The junior laughs to himself in the hallway and announces to himself, “I’m dead meat.”

In the classroom, everyone is seated and waiting for class to begin and in walks in the new transfer student. The teacher, Mr. Lee is standing at his desk taking attendance, he stops to look at the door. “Ah, Mr. Choi Seungcheol, you’re right on time.”

“Seungcheol is just fine.” he says with a smile, walking to stand at the front of the room, dimples showing. The girls squeal with excitement, while Jeonghan and his friends all give each other a look that says, “this is it, lads”.

“Well, Seungcheol take a sit and get ready for English class”

Seungcheol nods his head and walks towards an empty desk in the middle of the room that is across from Jeonghan and Shua. Jeonghan glances at the other as he sits down and huffs. Shua elbows him and whispers, “Be nice.”

Mr. Lee clears his throat as class begins and everyone takes out their textbooks for English. They spend thirty minutes going over grammar and old and new vocabulary words. Seungcheol is working on his textbook work when he feels his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulls it out carefully to see the text from Wen Junhui.

Outside. Is all it says. Seungcheol glances around the room making eye contact with Jeonghan as he raises his hand.

“Can I go to the bathroom?” he asks, voice light. The teacher nods and Seungcheol is out the door. Jeonghan looks at the classroom door to see Wen Junhui and Jeon Wonwoo hugging Seungcheol before they turn the corner.

He scribbles a note to Shua in the margins of his notebook that reads,

_choi, wen and jeon all know each other??_

Shua raises his eyebrows in shock and scribbles back,

** _it’s his first day, how would he know them?_ **

_Well I just saw them HUGGING in the hallway!!_

Shua shakes his head at his friend and goes back to his work. Jeonghan taps his pencil against his book, thinking of how Seungcheol could be friends with them that quickly. Jeonghan and Wonwoo knew each other from freshman year. He didn’t meet Junhui until last year when his family came out of nowhere and shot to the top four. Seungcheol is back within ten minutes even though there are only five minutes left in class.

Jeonghan spends the remainder of those minutes with his arms crossed, glaring at the clock.  
The clock strikes nine and the bell rings, “Alright, don’t forget to study even though I’m not giving you homework until next week” Mr. Lee says as his students start to pack up.

Jihoon walks over and sits on top of Jeonghan’s desk. “Should we leave for lunch today?” he asks smirking. Lunch isn’t for another three periods but lunch is always on the man's mind.

Shua scoffs, “School just started and you’re already looking for trouble.” he says picking up his books.

“I think you know that leaving for lunch is a once a year type of thing.” Jeonghan says following after his best friend.

Jihoon groans but follows the two out the door as they are the last to leave. The hallways are crowded as they have been for the past four years but the three walk side by side as if there’s enough room for them all.

\-------

Trig passes by with a breeze and before they know it they’re on their way to the library for study hall.

“So, what are we going to do about this Seungcheol dude?” Jihoon asks.

“There’s nothing to do for now” Shua says holding the library door open for his friends.

Jeonghan sighs walking over to their usual table, finding Seokmin to already be seated. “Who transfers in their last year?? That just doesn’t make any sense to me.”

“Well..” Seokmin starts as the other three set their books down, pulling their chairs out to sit.

“What did you find out?” Jihoon questions.

“Shouldn’t you be in class?” Jeonghan asks with a raised eyebrow.

Seokmin laughs, “Apparently he made the decision to transfer since his parents moved up on the list. Seeing as Pledis Academy is only second, it would make sense for him to transfer now that his family is worth more. He played volleyball at his old school, he has an older brother AND rumor has it he used to get around quite a bit.”

There’s silence as they all take in the information that was given to them.  
“He has the ass for volleyball.” Jihoon states after a while. Shua laughs hitting him on the arm.  
“What! I know I wasn’t the only one staring when he walked passed.”

Jeonghan just shakes his head at his friends taking out his math homework. He looks at the sophomore looking for more information, “What do you mean he got around?”

“Alright, Mr. I’m-the-virgin-of-the-group!” Seokmin says using air quotes.  
“He is quite the slut is what I meant.”

Jihoon turns the page in the book he’s reading, “A volleyball player who likes to get fucked.”

The door to the library opens, causing everyone to turn their heads, and in walks Seungcheol, Junhui, and Wonwoo. All eyes are on them as they sit at the table that’s seated in the back. If they feel everyone’s eyes on them they show no signs of looking around the room to stop their eyes. It is a study hall but none of them have their books with them. Seokmin suddenly gets up out of his seat and heads in their direction.

“Are you crazy?!? Sit back down!” Jeonghan whisper yells.

“Wonwoo is my bro, I’m just gonna say hi.” The junior says walking away.

Shua is the only one doing his work as half the library watches the table at the back of the room.  
Laughter is heard a few minutes after Seokmin joins their table. Wonwoo nudges his shoulder and tells him to shut up and get to class. The junior chats with them for a few more minutes before heading back to his original table.

“Wow, Jun and Seungcheol are so cool” he says sounding starstruck.

Shua put his pen down and indulges in the younger. “What was Seungcheol like?’ he asks slightly interested.

“Really pretty, gummy smile, long eyelashes, nice soft hands, goofy laugh and-” Jeonghan cuts him off. “Sounds like you’re in love already.”

“Nah, got someone else on my mind but seriously he’s chill.”

“If you old hags will excuse me, I should really get back to class.” He waves goodbye and exits the library leaving the three seniors to once again think about the boy sitting not too far from them.  
“Did y’all figure out number 7?” Jeonghan questions changing the conversation.  
“Nobody is worried about trig but you.” Jihoon states closing his book just as the bell rings.

“Why do we have to do P.E. I just want to sleep!” Jihoon whines. Shua and Jeonghan laugh at the younger, packing up. “We never do anything in that class anyways, we should be fine.” Shua says trying to ease him.

They continue to chat headed into the halls making their way outside over to the gym. All seniors and juniors have gym together and to say it is crowded would be an understatement. There is a cool breeze outside that they all try to enjoy before going into the gym to change.

“Hey Yoon!” a voice shouts.

The three seniors turn to the voice, stopping in their tracks. It’s the other three musketeers trailing behind them. Wonwoo being the one calling out Jeonghan’s name.  
“Trying out for soccer this year?” he asks. Jeonghan looks at the three of them, eyes landing on Seungcheol looking him up and down as the senior just stares back, smirking.

“I thought about it but I’m not too sure this season.” Wonwoo nods his head and continues walking, the other two following behind him.

“What the fuck was that?” Shua inquired, still facing the way where the other three stood.

“Something is up!” Jihoon exclaimed, making Jeonghan jump. He shook his head and headed towards the senior locker room without another word.

The school year has just started but the locker room had a fresh scent of boy already. Making their way over to their lockers, they get changed while chatting about nothing before heading into the gym that is way too big for their class size.

Half the gym is filled with teenage boys in basketball shorts and plain white t shirts, except for one. Seungcheol is his volleyball spandex and a blue shirt back against the wall chatting away with Jun and Wonwoo.

Seokmin walks over to Jeonghan and friends like he didn’t see them not even twenty minutes ago. “You guys long time no see! How was your summer?” he says in a cheery voice.

Jihoon smacks him upside the head. “You saw us twice today, you idiot. How are you just now asking that?” Seokmin shrugs and changes the conversation, “Do y’all see the ass on that man?? It’s unfair dude.” he says, shaking his head fake crying.

Shua laughs at the boy but hums in agreement.  
Jeonghan goes to make his input finally but the teacher cuts him off with a whistle.

“Alright ladies! You know the drill, get on the line.” Mr. Smith shouts.

The gym full of boys is now condensed into three lines. They all know what is about to happen because they go through it every single year. The Pacer Test.

The test is at twenty five before they know it and half the gym is down besides the athletes. Somehow Jeonghan and Seungcheol end up next to each other, Jun and Jihoon still going as well. There really is no time for talking but obviously Seungcheol has different plans.

“Hopefully you don’t come in third for this test as well.” he says, smirking, running past him. Jeonghan huffs and makes it to the line just in time.

Thirty-three.  
Jeonghan’s lungs are on fire but he takes a breath before speaking and running back. “Surprised you can even run, haven’t gotten fucked today I see.” he shoots back. Seungcheol gasps and looks taken aback barely making it to the line.  
No words are exchanged between the two just them running back and forth, struggling to make it to the line.

Fourty.  
Jeonghan stops and makes his way over to his friends. He plops down over Jihoon’s lap, since he’s the only one sitting on the floor, everyone else is on the bleachers. “Wow! Are you like an athlete or something?” Seokmin questions sarcastically. Shua snickers and knocks him upside the head before the junior can dodge him. Jihoon tells Jeonghan to stand so he can catch his breath because he won’t if he continues laying down.

Seungcheol, Jun and another junior, Mingyu, are the only ones left.  
Forty-five.  
Jun drops out only leaving the junior and senior.  
Forty-seven.  
Seungcheol gives up, and Mingyu finishes one last one after being the only one running up and down the gym.

Mr. Smith blows his whistle and lets them know they have free time for the last twenty minutes. Nobody really moves from their spots still regaining their energy. Eventually people move to walk around and find their friends or to play basketball.

“How does one have the stamina to do that much?” Shua asks tilting his head while looking at Seungcheol.

“I don't know, but what I do know is that his ass is really something else.” Seokmin comments.

“Well said.” comes from Jihoon.

“He’s an asshole, can we change the topic?” Jeonghan asks.

Shua and Jihoon make eye contact with each other, speaking with their eyes.  
“What did he do to you?”  
They all glance to where the man standing and talking to Mingyu.

Back pressed up against the wall, Seungcheol looks up at Mingyu and says, “You can keep up with me, I like that.”

Mingyu looks at the man, moving his arm near his head and leans down to whisper in his ear, “I promise you, you wouldn’t be able to keep up with me.”

“Yeah?”  
“Yeah.”  
Seungcehol brings one of his hands from behind his back for Mingyu to shake. “Choi Seungcheol and you are?”

“Kim Mingyu, junior and soccer player” he says taking the smaller hand in his, squeezing his hand just a tad.

“Ah, I play volleyball.” he says proudly.  
The junior chuckles, “I can tell.”  
“How so?” he asks feeling eyes on him.

“With an ass like that? It was either volleyball or baseball.” Mingyu states.

Seungcheol glances to his left, seeing Jeonghan and his crew staring straight at him. He moves in closer to the junior making eye contact with Jeonghan as he reaches for the hem of Mingyu’s shirt. “Wanna do something together this weekend?” he asks dimples fully showing as he looks back up at Mingyu.

“Fuck yes!” he exclaims. “I mean, y-yeah we can do something this weekend.” Seungcheol pats his chest and walks away to find Jun and Wonwoo since class is basically over.

“No fucking way!” Jihoon whisper shouts.  
“He’s getting to Mingyu faster than you did Jeonghan” Shua says hitting Jeonghan’s shoulder.

Yes, he hooked up with Mingyu last year, a good fuck he was indeed, too clingy though.  
Jeonghan stands up turning to his friends, “Mingyu came onto me, let’s not forget that you hoes.” He says walking away to the locker room.

“He really needs to get laid again.” Seokmin says because it’s what everyone is thinking, if the hums of agreement are anything to go by.  
The crowded gym slowly empties out as all the boys head to their designated locker room to change back into their uniforms for lunch and the rest of their day.

\------

The cafeteria is busy with chatter as everyone lines up for food and tries to find the same table they always eat at. They go through the line, the food is nothing new, it's the same menu every year. When they get to the table Seokmin is the first to start eating, like usual and Jihoon is behind him.

Shua watches in amazement that they can eat like it’s the first time they’ve ever had food. Jeonghan is in his own world as he aggressively bits into his apple, thinking about the conversation he had with Seungcheol. It was only a small talk but it can’t help but reply it in his head. “What’s got you so worked up, boss?” Seokmin asks mouth full of fries.  
“First of all, gross. Second, I’m not worked up and don’t call me boss, idiot.”

Jihoon is the first to notice them as they enter the table area. “Here comes Mr. Volleyball.” he announces nodding his head in their direction. Jeonghan sighs but doesn’t even bother to look. The Three Musketeers walk past sitting at a table that’s fairly close to theirs. Jeonghan lifts his head to continue their conversation, when he looks past Shua’s head to find the other senior staring. “Does anybody know what’s for dinner?” he asks, staring back at Seungcheol.

“Can we please leave this place for dinner, they’re basically starving us here!” Jihoon shouts. Seokmin rubs his hand that is balled into a fist, “Cheer up, Charlie.” he sings.

“Yes, after soccer we can leave, but only for an hour tops.”

“Don’t want a repeat of last year.” Shua giggles. Sneaking out after lockdown and getting caught isn’t the kind of trouble anyone wants to be in. That night definitely made for good memories. Jeonghan tilts his head, still having a staring contest with Seungcheol.

“Are we getting food or food food?” Seungcheol finally smiles showing off his dimples, causing Jeonghan to roll his eyes and turn to Jihoon.

“Food food, I need something real! Something that tastes like a five course meal.” Jihoon says getting excited.

“So time are we leaving?” They all look at Seokmin like he’s crazy.  
“You aren’t coming with us.” Shua replied.

Seokmin looks to Jeonghan since he’s the oldest and gives him the puppy eyes. “Nope, not going to work this time sweetie!” he declared  
.  
“Wow...I see how it is.” he sighed. “Be ready by 6:15, no later!” They all turn to look at Jihoon, in mock shock. Seokmin was going to find a way to go with them anyways. The boys all laugh and finish the last of their food.

Lunch is almost over when all of a sudden their table gets crowded. Of course it’s the Three Musketeers coming to pay them a visit for the second time today. Wonwoo is the first to speak again. “So are you going to soccer today or not?” he questions the blonde, eyebrows raised.  
“I’ll be there it’s only a thirty minute practice anyways.”

Junhui glances at the other three at the table clearing his throat before he speaks. “Anybody else play a sport?” he pressed. “I like to eat.” Jihoon comments.  
“Me too.” Seokmins says raising his hand.  
Seungcheol giggles making Jeonghan whip his head around to look at the man. “You guys are funny.”  
Shua laughs, “Jeonghan here is the only athlete in our group.”

“So I’ve heard.” Seungcheol says smirking at the blonde.  
Junhui stands up and the other two follow after him. Nobody says bye and the four just sit in silence trying to wrap everything around their heads.

“They’re creepy.” Jihoon states, getting up to throw away his trash. The others silently agree, following him to do the same.

\-----  
Before they know it, their second day of school is finally over. Jeonghan’s room is always their meet up spot before and after he goes to soccer practice. They discuss whether they should go straight out to eat or wait for Jeonghan to shower and then leave. Jeonghan decides he can do without a shower for an hour, if it’s for food. The plan is to meet at the south gate right across from the soccer field and head to a restaurant because Jihoon is starving.

Jeonghan leaves his room to head to practice, leaving the three boys in his room, who are watching Netflix. He heads down the hallway, and down the stairs to go outside when he feels someone grabbing his wrist. The senior stops in his tracks on the last step and turns around, ready to say a few choice words to the person.

“Do you always look this mad?” Seungcheol wanted to know.

He groans and turns around walking out the door to the soccer field.  
The other man is still walking behind him as they cut pass a building.

“It’s rude to not answer people’s questions.” He says in a sing-songy voice. Jeonghan stops abruptly making him run into his back. “What do you want from me Choi?” he says now pissed off.

“What you said earlier was out of line, Yoon.” he stated, getting closer to him arms crossed over his chest.

“Yeah, well next time learn to keep your mouth shut about my status.” Jeonghan continues walking, not wanting to be late.

Seungcheol catches up to him in no time, grabbing his arm. Before he can even open his mouth to speak, Jeonghan turns to grab the man by both his arms backing him up until he reaches the brick building.

“In case you haven’t noticed, you’re not exactly on my good side. I don’t know you and you definitely don’t know me.” he cautioned, as his grip tightened around the older’s biceps. Seungcheol actually whimpers from being held so tightly. “I suggest you leave me the fuck alone and go find someone else to fuck you and play your little game because it won’t be me.” He whispers staring into Seungcheol’s eyes.

“F-Fuck.” is all Seungcheol whines, looking up at Jeonghan, eyes already glassy.  
Jeonghan gives him one last look before he lets go of the shorter man, stepping back before turning to jog over to the soccer field.

\---

It was a good thing practice was only thirty minutes because Jeonghan’s head was not in the game. He really tried to not let the encounter get to him but he was still seemingly pissed off. He missed most of his goals during the shootout and after that he couldn’t concentrate any longer. It’s the last drill of the practice, before they all get to leave. They’re going down and back by twos, from net to net, dribbling in and out of the cones. Wonwoo and him are going at the same time. The first half of the field goes by with a breeze. Jeonghan doesn’t feel winded until he’s almost at the other net. He’s on his last two cones, and as he dribbles out of the last one turning around to go back, he slips on the turf, falling on his side, landing on his knee.

“Ahhh, fuck me!” he groans. Wonwoo stops to ask him if he’s alright because he hasn’t gotten up yet. Jeonghan lays there holding his knee for a few seconds, before he tries to push himself up, to finish the drill. To be honest, Jeonghan doesn’t do well with pain. “Get up, Jeonghan!” Their coach yelled from down the field. He gets up, grimacing as he stands on his right leg to finish up. He just wants to go home at this point. He struggles to make it back and Wonwoo is fed up with the younger man.

He sweeps him off his feet, carrying him bridal style back to the net where the rest of the team is. “Any other time I would tell you to put him down but thank you.” He says trying not to think about the pain. “Anything for you, friend.” Wonwoo breathes out.

Mingyu is the first to approach him. “The turf isn’t even slippery, what happened down there?” he questioned, half laughing at the boy. “Wonwoo tell that giant to stop talking to me, I’m not in the mood.” “Mingyu, knock it off.” Their coach says instead.

“Can someone please go get some ice and some tape.” Coach says, looking at the team.

“Standing around like someone isn’t injured!” he yells.  
Someone, a freshman, eventually brings over the medical kit. Said freshman, Chan starts to tape up his knee, applying a bit too much pressure, causing Jeonghan to groan in pain. “Easy, man!” he half yells.

“Sorry, sorry I just want to make sure it’s nice and tight.” Chan replies. When he’s done wrapping his knee his wraps the bag of ice around his knee on top of the tape.

“All done. Can you walk on it?” he asked, sounding genuinely concerned. Chan helps him stand up, his left leg not fully straight but if he can limp, he can walk. That’s what his dad used to say when he would get injured when he was younger.

“Jeonghan, I want you to sit out for awhile but come to practice, you’re still on the team, buddy.” Coach says patting his shoulder.

“The rest of you ladies, hit the showers and go home.”

They form a circle hands in the middle, Jeonghan hobbles over leaning on Wonwoo for support.  
“1, 2, 3 Break!” They all yell before heading their separate ways.

“So,,uhh,,which way are you going?” Testing out the waters of the younger’s attitude. “South gate, I’m going to dinner.” he answered hurriedly.

Wonwoo walks him over to the gate seeing Jeonghan’s friends looking extremely worried as the see their friend unable to walk on his own.

“What the fuck happened?!?” Shua demanded storming up to them. “Please Shua, I literally just slipped. Can we please go get food?” Shua obviously has more to say but the look on his friend’s face tell him not to say anything else. The other man doesn’t seem to have any plans of letting go of Jeonghan and nobody says anything about it either, too afraid to with his attitude.

Jihoon looks at the senior, wanting to say something but decided against it and turns to open the gate that leads them to the street. Even Seokmin is fairly quiet and it annoys Jeonghan to a certain extent. His shoulder is starting to hurt from being around his friend’s shoulder. He tells Wonwoo to slow down and let him walk on his own for the rest of the way. “If you want me to carry you, I will, you just have to ask.” He tells the younger.

Jeonghan sighs, “I’m fine, I’m going to have to walk on it eventually so might as well start now.” The other three are ahead of them, starting up conversation again as they near the restaurant.  
When the two soccer players arrive at the door, Seokmin is still holding it open for them. They walk over to the booth where Shua and Jihoon are seated at. Seokmin slides in next to Jihoon, Jeonghan next to Shua and Wonwoo next to Seokmin, so the two are both on the end.

“Hey y’all, welcome to Lucky’s, my name is Laura and I’ll be your waitress for today! Can I start you guys off with some drinks?”

“Uh actually we’re ready to order.” Jihoon says looking at the menu.  
“Oh well okay then, what can I get for you guys?” she asks.

They all order burgers and fries and Jihoon who orders ribs as well. They were never big soda drinkers, so they all get water instead. Laura leaves the table after taking their order and the boys sit in silence for awhile.

Shua is the first one to speak up. “Hannie, what happened?” he whispers. “You can’t be injured in your last season.”

“It’s fine, he can take this time to heal, since the actual season doesn’t start until after break.” Wonwoo says chuckling. It’s obvious they don’t pay attention to sports but the three boys just nod their heads. Laura comes over to their table with their waters and the non-athletes have never been so thirsty.

“What got you so heated in the first place? You were practically angry the entire practice.” Wonwoo wondered. Jeonghan adjusts his leg a bit before speaking, “You’re friend, that's who got me heated.” he says still sounding angry.

“Oh, Seungcheol?” he laughs.

“You really shouldn’t let him get to you. He does that shit for fun, trust me, I know.”  
Seokmin turns to the senior, “How do you and Junhui even know him?” The whole table is curious at this point.

“Yeah, he went to a whole different school until now, so how does that work?” Jihoon adds.

“We live down the street from each other.” He says simply. Jeonghan would be the only one to actually know where the man lives but anyone could physically see the light going off in his head. “The blue house?”

“The blue house.” Wonwoo confirms.  
“The big blue house, that always seems empty, that blue house?” Jeonghan asks again, just wanting to make sure.

“Yes, dumbass that blue house.” He responds, kicking his non injured leg under the table.  
“No, fucking way.” he says to himself.

Wonwoo’s phone starts to ring, he pulls it out of his shorts to find Jun calling him.  
“Hello?” he answered.  
“Jeonghan hurt himself in practice, so I walked with him to get food.” he tells the man on the other line.

“Yeah, Lucky’s..okay..bye” he says locking his phone back.  
“Care to fill us in?” Seokmin asks, using his straw to blow bubbles in his water.  
“Junhui is coming to pick me up.”

“You’re really a man of few words, I like that.” Jihoon says, making Shua scoff.  
“You like anything that breathes.” he states.  
Jihoon shrugs his shoulders and sips his water.

Laura comes out with their food and they all dig in eating in silence. Wonwoo is half way done with his basket of fries when he sees, one of the school’s golf carts pull up out of the corner of his eye. Wonwoo clears his throat and stands up. “Well gentlemen and Jeonghan, this has been fun but I have to get back.” He says nodding towards the window. They all turn to see Jun waiting for him and Jeonghan lets out a breath knowing Seungcheol isn’t with them.

“Jeonghan, text me if you need help with anything, seriously.” Jeonghan waves him off and steals some of his fries before he leaves.

They finish up their food, Jihoon on his last half rack of ribs.  
“So will you give us the story of what really happened between you and Mr. Volleyball?” Jihoon popping the question they were all afraid to ask.

Jeonghan nods, “Can we pay and leave first?”  
Seokmin calls over Laura so they can get the check. Jihoon pays, since it was his turn.  
They gather their to-go boxes and head out the door, walking back to campus.

They walk out the double doors, Shua holding onto Jeonghan so he doesn’t have to strain to walk. The oldest tells about his interactions with Seungcheol since gym. Seokmin is the only silent one, while Shua and Jihoon add their comments in when it’s necessary. Jeonghan notices the younger being silent simply because he isn’t one to be quiet.

“You okay there sweetie?” he asks.

“Man, I thought he was cool.” Seokmin says pouting.  
“Sounds like a manipulative whore.” Jihoon mumbles, but they hear it since it is only them outside. Shua and Seokmin both smack him upside the head. “Watch your mouth!” Shua warns.  
“Sorry, dad.”

They reach the south gate, in no time and Jihoon unlocks it for them as the enter and locking it back. The walk back to their dorm hall seems even longer now that the senior is injured but they make it back to his room in one piece eventually.

Shua sets Jeonghan down on his bed, making sure he’s comfortable. “Text me in the morning if you need help getting ready.” he says pointing his finger at him, walking back towards the door.  
“I’ve been injured before, I think I’m good.” Jeonghan tells him.

The say goodbye and the door shut behind them, leaving Jeonghan to be with his thoughts. He doesn’t even bother trying to shower or change out of his clothes. He scoots back on the bed, reaching for his phone that’s been on the charger all day. The usual instagram notifications are shown on his screen and a text from his dad. He groans not wanting to even think about his dad after the day he’s had.

He tries to get under the covers but gives up when he moves his knee the wrong way. The senior has no idea where his knee brace is but he’ll have to find it in the morning. He’s injured his knee before but the pain hits different every time. He sighs laying on his right, thinking about Seungcheol and what his plan really is.

If it was to rile him up it worked but Jeonghan won’t give in, he’s not the same person he was freshman year. Being angry all the time is physically draining. He sets his alarm to wake up in time for breakfast in the morning.

He snuggles his head into the pillow, wishing for it to be the weekend already.

———

Wonwoo and Junhui make it back to campus within minutes thanks to the golf cart. They don’t say anything until they reach Seungcheol’s room, Wonwoo knocking on the door.  
“Fuck that.” Junhui says just opening the door to the man’s room.  
Seungcheol is stood in the middle of the floor.

“I was going to open it for you.” he says rolling his eyes making his way back to his bed.  
“Cut the shit, what did you say to Jeonghan?” The oldest in the room interrogates.  
“Yeah, what he said!” Jun adds.  
They both give him the “really?!?” look and he just shrugs his shoulders, hands in the air walking to sit on the other’s bed.

“I was just teasing him, it’s not my fault he took it seriously.”  
“Jeonghan is not someone you want to tease.” he states.

“Oh I know, trust me I got a taste of him when I followed him to the soccer field.” The room is silent.  
“He’s pretty hot when he’s angry.” Seungcheol adds.

“You’re an idiot.” Wonwoo and Junhui day at the same time.  
“JINX!” They say.

“DOUBLE JINX!”

“Hey shut the fuck up and I’ll buy you both a soda.” Seungcheol says laughing at his friends.  
“Anyways, seriously don’t get Jeonghan started.” Wonwoo warns.

“I won’t bother him too much, just when it’s convenient.” he says smiling with his dimples.

“Lets go Jun, this slut isn’t going to listen to us.”  
“Boo, you whores! Y’all are no fun!” He shouts as they leave his room.

He sighs, chuckling to himself, thinking about everything that happened today. A second day of school has never been more eventful for him. He decides he’s gonna like this school and thinks he should’ve transferred earlier. He gets under his covers, getting ready to go to sleep. He looks down at his arm where a bruise is starting to form. “Damn, Yoon Jeonghan.” he hisses.  
He remembers how tightly the other held him. Seungcheol should’ve feared for his life with the look he gave him but he honestly couldn't help being turned on. He shakes his head, clearing his thoughts and closes his eyes.

The school year was going to be filled with drama if Seungcheol had anything to do with it. Drama followed him, whether he was creating it or not. It kept him entertained, he really didn’t care for school. It was his last year to be reckless before he dives head first into the real world.

St. Andrew’s might have had Yoon Jeonghan causing trouble at one point but they aren’t ready to meet Choi Seungcheol.


	2. Through the Weekend

Friday comes quicker than Jeonghan had expected. His homework has piled up in just a matter of a few days and his knee is killing him. He is thankful Friday is just a study hall day because walking is becoming a tiring thing to do. Study hall started an hour ago but Jeonghan is still in bed just thinking about any and everything. His mind brings him to a certain boy who has nothing but invade his thoughts the whole first week of school. When Jeonghan said to leave him alone, it must’ve went in one ear and out the other. Seungcheol always finds him when he’s by himself, asking unnecessary questions, or just saying hi in that flirty voice, dimples on full display. Jeonghan is tired of it. 

How is he going to get through the year without actually decking Seungcheol in the face? Nobody knows. 

His phone starts to ring, and he answers it already know it’s Shua. 

“GET THE FUCK UP!” He shouts through the phone. 

“I am. I’m just laying here, trying to force myself out of bed.” He tells the younger as he snuggles deeper into his blankets. 

“You’re such a liar, I can’t believe you.”

“Where are you guys?” He asks. 

“We just left the library, we finished half of our work.” 

“I’m so proud of you guys, finally being studious.” He says fake crying. 

“I hate you, get dressed because we’re almost at your room.”

“Mhm, yup, will definitely get right on that.” He tells Shua hanging up the phone before he can respond. 

Jeonghan slowly gets out of bed as he hears his friends coming down the hall. He uses the furniture in his room to walk towards the door, barely making it without hissing in pain. He opens the door and Shua is gearing up to yell at him. 

“Why aren’t you wearing your knee brace?” he questions. 

“It’s itchy and uncomfortable.” He replies pouting. 

He steps back from the door letting them in his room, Seokmin helps him back to bed so he doesn’t have to struggle. 

“Have you eaten?” Jihoon asks the oldest, sitting on his desk next to Shua. 

“Jihoon..I literally just woke up.” He says laughing.

“And I’m asking if you’ve eaten! You might have some snacks in here, how am I supposed to know?!”

“Alright lads, settle down.” Seokmin says, making himself comfortable on Jeonghan’s bed. Shua just watches in amusement. Anyone would think that they would be used to waking up early, having done it the last three years, but they are still sensitive. 

“No, I haven’t eaten and no we aren’t going off campus.” Jihoon sighs but backs off. He just wants something to eat. 

“Forget about today,” Shua starts. “What are we getting into this weekend?” he asks looking back and forth between his friends. 

The boys are silent trying to recall anything that they’ve heard about a party but come up empty. 

“Well, my Saturday morning is going to be spent at the trainers office for my knee.” The oldest tells his friends. 

Seokmin lays a hand on his thigh, “It’s okay you can get through this.”

“You make it sound like I’m dying, it’s just a sprain.” Jeonghan says, fighting the urge to smack him upside the head. 

“How about we go see a movie?” Jihoon suggests. 

“What a wonderful idea.” Shua says clapping his hands standing up. 

“Saturdays are for the boys!” Seokmin exclaims. 

Jeonghan lies back on his bed as his friends continue to chatter, eventually turning on the tv and making themselves comfortable in his room. He really should be studying but he knows it won’t happen even if he tried his hardest. Somewhere during an episode of Criminal Minds he falls asleep, the pain in his knee too great to deal with. 

\------ 

Seungcheol is glad it’s Friday. He can finally do the one thing he loves and truly cares about. He left the library minutes ago, making his way over to the gym for volleyball practice. He didn’t have to try out, seeing as though he was the only new person joining the team for the year. There is one other boy on the team, he learned that on his first day when he first met with the coach. A sophomore named Hansol. He was glad he wasn’t going to be the only boy on the time so he could finally have someone to relate to. 

He had on his practice outfit already so there was no need for him to change, heading to the smaller gym in the building. Seungcheol can hear the palm of someone’s hand hitting the ball as he opens the door. It’s the sophomore warming up by himself. As the door to the gym shuts he turns around and smiles at the senior. 

“Hey, you must be Seungcheol!” he says excitedly. 

“Yeah that’s me and you must be Hansol.” He states smiling back at the younger boy. 

“The one and only!” he starts. “Uh, the girls are still getting changed so if you want to warm up by yourself for a few you can.” He says walking over to pick up the balls he served over the net. Seungcheol nods and grabs a ball out of the cart. He tosses the ball in the air and dribbles it a few times as he goes to step behind the line. He places the ball in his left hand, skipping towards the line as he throws the ball in the air, his right hand smacking it dead on. 

Hansol turns around shocked at the sound that echoes throughout the gym. Seungcheol’s ball makes it over to the net and Hansol runs to get it since he’s already on that side of the net. 

“You’re heavy handed, aren’t you?” he half yells to the senior. 

“I guess so.” He responds, scratching the back of his neck. 

The girls finally come in, changed into their practice clothes, and Miss Sanders is following slowly behind them. Their coach guides them into stretching and more arm workouts than necessary. They practice jumping along the net, because anyone can be a spiker at some point. Everyone is half dead, thighs and lungs on fire after the first couple of sets. Miss Sanders lets them grab water quickly before she starts to pair them up to practice setting and bumping. 

“If you don’t call the ball, you will run!” She yells. 

Seungcheol is partnered up with a senior named Jade. They talk for a few moments, while some girls finish up their water break, finding out they have history and biology together. They stand a few feet away from each other and Miss Sanders bows the whistle starting the drills. The gym is instantly filled with them yelling “I got it!” because nobody wants to run. Seungcheol and Jade go back and forth switching back from setting and bumping. Bumping is Seungcheol’s least favorite thing to do as the inside of his arms are turning bright red. 

A whistle is blown and Miss Sanders tells them that they’ll play a quick game to five before they can go for the day. Hansol, Jade and Seungcheol are on the same team along with three other girls. Seungcheol is serving first, Jade is in front of him up against the net and Hansol is next to her in the middle. 

Seungcheol steps back bouncing the ball as Miss Sanders blows the whistle, signaling the start of the game. He skips to the line, throwing the ball up like he did earlier, right hand smacking the ball, sending it right over the net. The outside hitter on the other side bumps the ball, sending it to the front row on her side, as they set up for a spike. The front row on Seungcheol’s side gets in position for a middle block, jumping up as soon as the ball is in the air, effectively knocking it back down to the floor. 

1-0

There’s no time for celebrating as the senior gets ready to serve again. Seungcheol serves for all five points making it the quickest game they’ve probably had during practice. Miss Sanders blows the whistle for the last time today, letting them huddle up in a circle. 

“Our next practice will be on Sunday at the same time so don’t have too much fun this weekend.” She starts off. “You guys looks great out there, especially you three,” pointing at Jade, Hansol and Seungcheol. “Good job guys!” 

They all stand to break and call it a day. The girls head to the locker room and Seungcheol and the sophomore head out the gym heading towards the dorm building. Hansol isn’t much of a talker, so it’s a peaceful walk through the campus. The sophomore says he is going to make a detour to the library as he suddenly remembered he left his stuff in there. Seungcheol chuckles and tells him he’ll see him on Sunday. As he gets closer to the building he sees Jeonghan and his friends about to exit the building. He starts to walk fast with a smile on his face, coming to the bottom of the stairs as they’re coming out the door, laughing at something someone said.

“Hey crippled!” He teased, waving at Jeonghan, dimples on display. 

“Not in the mood for you, Choi.” He replies in monotone voice. 

Seungcheol glances at the three standing behind the man before he looks back at Jeonghan pouting. “You never want to play with me.” He says, stepping forward as Jeonghan steps back up the stairs. 

“Do I need to remind you of what happened the last time you got in my space?” He questions, crossing his arms and raising his eyebrows. 

“Yeah I think so,” He starts “But this time can you be rougher, I like when you leave your mark on me.” He says looking the other up and down. 

Someone coughs behind Jeonghan letting them know they’re not exactly alone. Jeonghan narrows his eyes at Seungcheol as he tilts his head, looking behind him. The senior is making his way up the stairs when he turns around before he opens the door. 

“I’ll see you later Yoon and Seokmin don’t be a stranger!” He half yells as he goes into the building.

Jihoon whistles as Seungcheol is finally inside. “I for sure thought you guys were going to fuck in broad daylight.” He says continuing down the stairs. 

“Never in a million years.” Jeonghan responds, slowly going down the last two steps. 

“I’m with Jihoon, he looked ready to be on his knees.” Shua comments. 

“Is no one going to comment on the fact that he basically said he likes to be roughed up.” 

The group is silent.  
“And by Jeonghan of all people!!” Seokmin continues. 

They continue walking to the library as Jeonghan begins to speak again. “I barely did anything to that man.” He says defending himself. 

Shua and Jihoon share a look and Jeonghan tells them to cut it out because he just feel them communicating without speaking. They all laugh as they enter the library sitting at their usual table. Shua and Jihoon have known the senior for the longest time, they know how the other used to get when he got mad. When they were in middle school, he was always a bit too rough in gym class and in general. His father decided soccer would be his outlet for his anger for some reason but it worked. 

His freshmen and sophomore year of high school is questionable seeing as though he had to be tough as his family was starting to be in higher ranks. The senior has calmed down since then and Shua and Jihoon are his witnesses. 

They study and do homework for the next three hours, eventually calling it quits when Jihoon is sound asleep, head in his book. The four boys pack up heading back to their rooms in silence. 

They plan to get food together at some time around seven before the cafeteria closes for the day. The walk back to the dorm seems longer than it should be now that they have an injured person and a person who is half asleep walking with them. Seokmin goes to his floor leaving the three as they walk to their own floor. 

“PARTY AT MIKE’S HOUSE TOMORROW!” A boy yells as he runs down the halls going down the stairs. 

“Who in the fuck is Mike?” Jihoon asks groggily, voice still deep with sleep. 

“I’m pretty sure he’s a junior.” Shua recalls. 

“Looks like we have something to do this weekend.” Jeonghan says, walking up to his door. 

They say bye promising not to sleep through dinner if anyone takes a nap. 

Jeonghan walks over to his messy desk to look over some of his math homework just one more time when there’s a knock at his door. 

He groans, having just sat down and not wanting to get back up. He walks back to the front of his room to open the door to find Wonwoo and Junhui. 

“Whale whale whale, if it isn’t the two musketeers.” He judged, letting them into his room.

“Isn’t it the Three Musketeers?” Junhui mumbles. 

“Well dingbat isn’t with y’all.” He stated. 

“He’s sleeping but anyways we didn’t come here to talk about Seungcheol.” Wonwoo adds. 

“Yeah, are you going to Mike’s party?” Jun asks sitting on his desk next to Wonwoo. 

Jeonghan leans against his bed, “I don’t know, I am injured after all.” He says gesturing to his knee. 

“Injured people still party, you loser!” Wonwoo chuckles. 

“You should come it’s going to be fun!” Jun adds bouncing up and down. 

Jeonghan runs a hand through his hair and sighs. 

“I have to meet with the trainer in the morning and then we’re going to the movies, so if I still have energy left I will go.” 

Wonwoo knows that even if he didn’t have the energy to go out his other three friends would drag him out either way. He doesn’t say that of course but the thought runs through his mind. 

“Is that why you guys came here? Just to ask if I was going to a party?” He says suddenly suspicious of the two. 

Jun and Wonwoo look at each other before looking back at Jeonghan. “Yeah ...that was it.” Jun answered. 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow but doesn’t push it because he could really care less. 

“Okay then, get out!” He says making shooting gestures with his hands. 

“This is the treatment we get when we just want to visit our old friend? Terrible!” Wonwoo pipes, opening the door. 

“Yeah yeah love you guys too!” Jeonghan shouts as he hears the door close. 

He flops down on his bed, telling himself that he won’t sleep through dinner. 

They all sleep through dinner, which was bound to happen after all the studying they did. 

\----- 

Saturday 

It’s 10 a.m. and Jeonghan is showered and dressed, ready to head over to the gym for his appointment. He takes his time since he’s by himself and he has some time to kill. He’s been wearing his knee brace like he was told to do wanting to heal faster and get back to practicing for the upcoming season. He makes it outside and he’s glad it's Saturday. It's the only day where the campus is quiet. There are some people outside but not many. Ahead of him he sees Seungcheol and Mingyu going the same way he’s going. He walked even slower not wanting to catch up to them. Seungcheol is in his usual attire and it makes him wonder if he even has regular clothes besides spandex and old t shirts. 

Mingyu has his arm around the senior shoulder and their height difference is astounding. Jeonghan wonders how he grows so fast in a year. He watches them enter the gym, entering himself a few moments later. He thinks about what movie they are going to go see as the four of them never decided on something. Most of their plans always fall apart because they always plan on doing something without really planning out what they’re going to do. He shakes his head as he walks down the hall going down the stairs to where the training rooms are. 

He walks in to be greeted by Chan, the freshmen who helped him on the field. 

“Hey Jeonghan, just give me a moment to get set up.” He says wiping down the bed. 

Jeonghan leans against the counter and tells him to take his time. 

The senior takes his knee brace off to speed up this process because he really just wants to be in bed. Chan pats the bed when its dry and Jeonghan hops up. 

“Does it hurt like it did on Tuesday?” He asks, letting him get comfortable on the bed. 

“Only when I sleep on it accidentally or try to bend it.” 

“It’s definitely not broken so you’re in luck!” 

The freshman stretches him out and does some massages, some that feel good some that make him hiss and groan in pain. 

“Do you just keep your leg straight the whole day then?” Chan asks chuckling and Jeonghan just nods. 

He tells him that he needs to start bending his knee more or it’ll stay tight up until the season will start. The freshman gives him some heating pads and ice packs and tells him to alternate between the two when he not moving around. 

Jeonghan thanks him and heads out the door ready to go back to his room and sleep until his friends come to wake him up. He walks back up the long hallway filled with old rooms that used to be the old training rooms until the school decided to move them further down. He’s almost to the stairs when he hears a scrape of a desk and a muffled “fuck”.

Jeonghan knows that curiosity killed the cat but he walks backwards towards the room pressing his ear up to the door. He doesn’t hear anything so he decides to slightly open the door looking through the crack. He holds his breath at the scene in front of him because there’s no fucking way he’s witnessing this right now. 

In the middle of the old and dingy room is Seungcheol, bent over a desk, shorts down around his ankles and Mingyu is dick deep inside of him.The two obviously still think they are alone as Seungcheol lets out a loud moan at a particular thrust. Jeonghan feels like a pervert just peeking through the crack in the door but watching Mingyu’s dick pump in and out of Seungcheol is a sight to see. 

The junior grabs a handful of Seungcheol’s hair, pulling his chest off the desk, pushing all the way in. He hears Seungcheol whine out “fuck me please” before Mingyu lets go and sets a rough pace. Jeinghan really feels ashamed that he got hard that fast but the noises the senior is making is out of this world. Seungcheol moves his head, right cheek against the desk, facing the door. The two make eye contact and Jeonghan freezes on the spot as Seungcheol moans out loud. 

“I’m close, I-I’m gonna cum!” 

Mingyu groans as he feels the man clench around his dick. Jeonghan is shocked but not surprised when he hears him again. 

“Y-Yes, yes right there! F-Fuck my p-pussy!” 

Jeonghan should be shocked he’s still holding eye contact with him but it just confirms that Choi Seungcheol is indeed a filthy slut. A loud filthy slut, that’s what he classifies him as. 

“Fuck, you’re filthy.” Mingyu mutters as his hips ram into the senior at an unsteady pace. Seungcheol comes with a high pitched moans and lays slack against the desk, shaking slightly. He squeezes his eyes shut as Mingyu gives a rough thrust against his prostate as he spills into the condom. Seungcheol opens his eyes still looking at the doorway, only to find that it’s empty. 

\----

Jeonghan tries his best to get to his room without hurting himself by running and hurting his knee even further. He makes it into the building and up the stairs to his room in no time. He slams his door without meaning too and leans his head against the door. He looks down at his crotch and he’s still hard but he refuses to do something about it, not wanting to give Seungcheol anymore satisfaction than he deserves. 

He grabs his phone to send a quick text to the group chat to see when they are going to the movies. Jeonghan lays down on his bed debating if he should take another shower to relieve himself but he decides against it. 

His phone dings, and it’s Shua answering his text. Apparently they all met up without him, while he was getting his knee checked, because they all decided to just stay in and rest up for the party later tonight. Jeonghan sends a text saying that he agrees because no one should be yawning at a party! 

He turns on his tv to watch some Netflix, since it is still early in the day. He settles on Criminal Minds going back to where he was originally before he fell asleep the other day. He only gets through two episodes before he feels his eyes shutting on their own. 

\----

“So..” Junhui starts. “He saw you getting fucked in an old dusty classroom?” He asks making sure he’s hearing this correctly. 

Seungcheol nods, smirking while Wonwoo shakes his head. 

“Is that why you had us go ask him what his plans were?” Wonwoo questions. 

“Well, it’s not like I can ask him myself. I’m pretty sure he hates me.” He pouts. 

“And watching you get fucked like the slut you are, is supposed to get you on his good side?” Jun is very confused because it doesn’t make sense at all. 

“Hmm, more like make him jealous so he will fuck me himself.” Seungcheol leans back in his desk chair and crosses his arms. Wonwoo and Jun sit on his bed still trying to make sense of the story that they just heard. Wonwoo sighs and shakes his head. 

“You know, Jeonghan isn’t dumb, maybe if it was sophmore year it would’ve worked but that man is different now.” Wonwoo states. Junhui nods his head, “He got around quite a lot freshmen and sophomore year but junior year he really calmed down a lot.” 

“Oh my god!” Wonwoo gasps. They both turn to look at him as he starts to laugh. 

“What is so funny?” Seungcheol asks looking amused. 

“You fucked Mingyu and so did Jeonghan, y’all are like eskimo brothers now.” he says wiping tears from his eyes. 

“Eskimo brothers?” Junhui is still confused and too much information is being thrown out at once. Wonwoo explains that they both fucked the same person but at different points in time. Junhui giggles, now fully understanding the term. 

“Wait, Jeonghan got dicked down by Mingyu?” Seungcheol laughs. 

He sucks his teeth, “He doesn’t seem like he bottoms.” He says to himself. 

Junhui and Wonwoo decide not to say anything because the situation is already funny enough. 

“Anyways, what are you guys wearing tonight?” Jun enquired.

“Seungcheol is going to put on his best vsco girl outfit.” Wonwoo snickers. 

“Shut the fuck up, it’s not my fault I like to be comfortable!” He yells smacking his leg. 

“I think I’m going for casual slut.” Jun announces, hopping off the bed. 

It is the first party back and you never know who shows up to Mike’s parties, he knows everybody and everybody knows him. Wonwoo looks Junhui up and down quickly before looking at Seungcheol who’s already looking at him, eyebrow raised. 

“I’m going to go for casual fuckboy.” Seungcheol says. “We’re toning it down for the first party lads.” 

Wonwoo has no idea what he’s wearing but he knows Junhui will help him. 

“What time should we meet up at?” Seungcheol looks at the clock, seeing that it’s almost going on seven. 

“Are we pre-gaming? That is the real question!” 

“Yeah, we can do it in my room.” Junhui tells them heading towards the door. 

“I’ll be up there by eight forty-five.” The volleyball player tells him.

“Okay cool! Come on Wonwoo.” He says holding out his hand for the older to hold. Wonwoo quickly hops down off the bed and places his hand in Jun’s. Seungcheol says nothing as he watches them walk out the door. When the door is closed, he makes a whipping sound and stands to go shower. 

\----- 

Jeonghan awakes to a dark room, tv asking if he’s still watching and someone banging on his door. 

“YOON JEONGHAN, I KNOW YOU’RE IN THERE” Shua yells. 

He groans loud enough for them to hear and he hears them giggling outside his door. He flips on his desk lamp and slowly walks towards the door, eyes still half shut. Opening the door three bodies run into him asking him what he’s been doing all day. 

“I went to get my knee checked, saw Seungcheol getting fucked and then I came to take a nap before we head out.” 

The room is silent and Shua’s eyebrows are raised into his hairline. 

“I’m sorry, what did you just say?” 

“I told you he was a whore!” 

“Is your knee okay?” 

“Yes my knee is okay, thank you for asking Seokmin.” he says kissing him on the cheek.

“A whore he is indeed. I was coming up from the trainers rooms and you know how we still have those empty rooms right near the stairs? Well him and Mingyu were getting busy in a classroom and he might’ve saw me.” 

“Wait, what do you mean he saw you?” Shua asks. 

“Oh you were watching, that’s what you forgot to mention.” Jihoon chuckles. 

“Yes, I watched it was kinda hard not to.” Jeonghan tells the truth, as he goes to lay down on his bed tired of standing. 

“Wait hold up! Didn’t Mingyu bottom for you?” Jihoon asks. 

“I’m just as surprised as you I didn’t know he had it in him.” 

Seokmin is the only silent one in the room, genuinely looking lost about the whole conversation. 

“So he saw you watching and didn’t do anything?” Seokmin wondered. 

“He probably wanted him to watch.” Shua mentioned. 

“Oh he definitely did, it was very obvious he wanted me to watch.” Jeonghan says remembering the words that came out of Seungcheol’s mouth when he spotted him. 

Jeonghans stops to look at what his friends are wearing noticing that they’re dressed and to leave. 

“What time is it?” He questioned. 

“It’s almost nine buddy.” Shua says heading to his closet. 

Jihoon pulls out drinks from his bag that Jeonghan just noticed he had. Seokmin tells Jeonghan to go shower and they will find something for him to wear. The faster they have everything together the faster they can leave for the party. The soccer player takes his time in the shower, thinking about everything that has happened this week as he washes his body. The first week of school has been quite eventful thanks to a certain someone. He decides to not wash his hair, not wanting to get sick from walking outside with wet hair. 

He barely gets the towel around his waist as he steps out of the shower as Jihoon is bursting in the bathroom with a cup in his hand, giving it to Jeonghan. 

“Drink up bitch!” He half shouts as he downs whatever he put in his cup. 

Jeonghan chugs his drink like it’s nothing. Shua is the next person to walk in the bathroom with his clothes, a yellow shirt and black jeans and underwear. 

“Thanks babe!” he yells as Shua exits the bathroom with Jihoon. 

He dries off and dresses quickly, leaving his hair as is knowing it won’t look any better than it does at the moment. Exiting the bathroom he’s hit with another cup being forced into his hand by Jihoon. They all cheer for no reason and sip some of their drink not wanting to get chug the second cup. 

“Anyone plan on getting laid?” Seokmin asks out of curiosity. 

Jihoon and Shua both raise their hands. 

“I don’t care who it is, I need to get my dick wet.” Jihoon states. 

“Make sure you’re not too drunk or it’s just going to be you and you right hand.” Shua jokes. 

“It’s my left hand, and I can hold my liquor the best out of all of us!” 

Jeonghan goes to defend himself and his title, but Seokmin stops him with a hand to his chest to just let him have this. Jeonghan and Seokmin are usually the ones carrying the other two out of clubs and house parties. It’s the first party of the school year so anything goes for the four of them. They all share their locations with each other just in case and finish their second cup, making a third before they head out. 

“What are you going to do about Seungcheol?” Jihoon asked Jeonghan. 

Jeonghan sighs, drinking most of his drink before answering. “Ignore the fuck out of him.” He simply says. 

“I say just let him suck your dick.” Shua replied. 

Jeonghan puts his hand on his chest, and turns toward his best friend. “Now Shua, you of all people should know I don’t just let anyone suck my dick.” Jihoon tries to interrupt the conversation but he only burps causing Seokmin to laugh and spill his drink that was halfway in his mouth. 

Shua blushes as Jeonghan’s eyes stay on him. Junior year was a wild time for the two but that is a story for another day. 

“We should head out it’s almost eleven, the house is probably going to be packed knowing Mike.” Jeonghan says putting on his knee brace, knowing the amount of walking they always do when they go to house parties. 

They down their third cup making their way out of Jeonghan’s room, moving towards the stairs to go out of the building. They see some of their other friends who are also headed to the party. They add Minghao and Soonyoung to their group as they reach the front door to their dorm building. 

Outside they see everyone heading the same way, towards the soccer field out the south gate. It’s the only gate that leads to the streets where everything in town is, the soccer field being in the back of their school. They chat about any and everything, mainly Criminal Minds and their trigonometry homework. Jeonghan would rather talk about anything else while he’s tipsy but the discussion quickly gets heated over who has the right answer on their homework and he decides to let his friends be his entertainment as they walk down the street. 

Passing the last shop at the end of the street they turn right and immediately hearing the low thumps coming from Mike’s house. Passing more houses they finally reach the party seeing the lawn packed with people and a line at the front door. There’s no way any of them are standing in that line, especially with Jeonghan’s sprained knee. Seokmin and Soonyoung lead the way to the side of the house, where the side door is, causing everyone behind them to follow ensuite. 

“If you’re not paying to party might as well find another entrance.” Soonyoung says swinging open the side door. 

There’s people upstairs on the main floor and in the basement, they choose to walk through the kitchen to see who’s all attending. The crew disperses in two’s. Minghao and Soonyoung branch off to find their own friends, Jihoon and Seokmin head to the dance floor, while Shua and Jeonghan stay in the kitchen making a drink for themselves as they see alcohol on the counter. 

Shua is soon to be drunk, so Jeonghan only gives him half the amount he pours in his own cup. They exit the kitchen, heading towards the hallway that leads to the makeshift dance floor. The house is quite packed so they decide to stay in the hallway until room has been made in the living room. 

Shua stands with his back against the wall, tapping Jeonghan to make him face him. 

“Did you have to bring that up?” he asks hiccuping in between. 

“Bring up what?” Jeonghan tilts his head, playing innocent. 

Shua rolls his eyes because his best friend knows what he’s talking about and Shua refuses to boost his ego by saying it aloud. 

“Lover boy is headed this way.” He tells the man taking a sip of his drink before shoving it into Jeonghan’s hand and running off to find Seokmin and Jihoon. Jeonghan has no clue who he’s talking about, until Seungcheol takes Shua spot against the wall. 

“Hey crippled!” He says smiling, face red from drinking. 

Jeonghan raises an eyebrow looking the man up and down. He has on a black Givenchy shirt and dark green pants, topped off with some black vans. 

“You look nice.” He says sipping from his cup. 

Seungcheol gasps, “A compliment from Yoon Jeonghan?!? Hell has frozen over!” 

Jeonghan chugs Shua’s drink, placing the empty cup underneath his own full cup. “Tipsy Jeonghan can be nice.” 

Seungcheol hums staring up at the man. “Did you enjoy the show?” He asks as Jeonghan turns his head to look at the dance floor. He sees Seokmin and Shua grinding against each other but Jihoon is nowhere to be found. The soccer player slowly turns back to the other man, taking a step closer towards him. 

“I did. I was rather surprised at what I saw.” He told him, leaning in a little more. 

“Oh yeah?” Seungcheol questions, eyes scanning his face. 

Jeonghan moves until his mouth is near Seungcheol’s right ear. “You see..” He paused, “When I fucked Mingyu he was the prettiest little bottom, just like you. Begging with tears in his eyes for me to go faster.” Seungcheol whines and Jeonghan pulls back to look at his face. He smiles drinks more from his cup. 

“God, why won’t you just fuck me already?!” Seungcheol whisper yells. 

The taller laughs and throws his back almost knocking into someone who was walking behind him. He turns to walk away and find a bathroom, having to break the seal. After a few twists and turns throughout the house he finds an empty bathroom. Before he can even shut the door good, a certain volleyball player is slipping in closing the door, and hopping up on the counter.

“Do you want to see my dick that bad?” He asks walking over the toilet. 

“I just want to bother you until you give in, that’s all.” He responds scrolling through his phone. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes and relieves himself for the first time since he started drinking. He flushes and zips himself back up heading over to the sink to wash his hands. 

“You’re probably the only male I know who washes their hands at a party.” He snorts. 

“Yeah, well you never know who’s ass you’re going to be playing with by the end of the night. It’s just good hygiene.” He tells the other looking at him with a serious face. 

Seungcheol puts his phone away and drags Jeonghan by his waist until he’s in between his legs. He leans back, hands off his waist and on the counter. 

“If you go home with someone who isn’t me, I swear to God I will really make your life a living hell.” He threatened, looking him in the eye. Jeonghan stares back narrowing his eyes before he sighs. He grabs his cup, forgetting he even brought it with him, and drinks the rest of it. Seungcheol watches, waiting for him to say something, getting irritated that he isn’t taking him seriously. 

There’s a knock on the door and Jeonghan yells that it’s occupied as he leans into Seungcheol’s space. Jeonghan leans into his space hands on either sides of his thighs. 

“You know princess, I really don’t do well with other people telling me what to do. If you need dick that bad, you might wanna see if Mingyu is still available for the night.” He says leaning back and looking in the mirror to fix his hair. 

Seungcheol hops down from the counter, unfazed by the nickname, standing in front of Jeonghan. Before he can even look down at the other man, he grabs his dick through his pants. Jeonghan groans and leans forward in pain. Seungcheol hums and squeezes harder. 

“I meant what I said Yoon, don’t test me.” He whispers in his ear. 

He lets go and Jeonghan sighs as he slowly sinks to the floor, as Seungcheol exits the bathroom without looking back. 

He lays there for a minute contemplating his life and how it all came to this in a matter of days. He uses the sink to stand up so he can go back to the party to find his friends. He walks back through the long mazes of Mike’s hallways and he finds the kitchen once again. He grabs a bottle from the counter and starts to chug since there is no around to stop him. Apparently his drink of choice if Tequila and he never mixes. He gulped down as much as he could until it physically starts to hurt. He sets the bottle back down and he coughs, wiping his chin. 

He turns to head to the dance floor to find his friends, when he stops to find Wonwoo staring at him questioningly. 

“Are you okay?” he asks walking up to him. 

“I will be when your little friend leaves me alone.” bumping Wonwoo’s shoulder as he passes him on the way out. 

He finds his other two friends as he enters the living room, Jihoon still missing. Seokmin comes off the dance floor yelling his name telling him to come dance. He may have a sprained knee but he never misses a chance to dance with his friends. The three of them are sandwiched in the middle of the floor just as bad guy comes on. Everyone practically screams as they hear the first few beats of the song. 

White shirt now red, my bloody nose

Sleeping, you're on your tippy toes

Creeping around like no one knows

Think you're so criminal

Bruises, on both my knees for you

Jeonghan sings at Shua while he grinds up against Seokmin, who’s in his ear also singing the lyrics. 

Don't say thank you or please

I do what I want when I'm wanting to

My soul? So cynical 

Shua wraps his arms around his neck pulling the other closer to him. The crowd around them is suddenly pushing, like someone is trying to get through, but the three don’t care as they continue dancing. 

Jihoon is the one who was pushing his way through the crowd, trying to make his way over before the next line starts. 

So you're a tough guy

Like it really rough guy

Just can't get enough guy

Jihoon sings along, pointing at Seokmin for him to come dance with him. The four are in their own world as this song quickly became one of their favorites after Shua played it for them one day. 

Chest always so puffed guy

I'm that bad type

Make your mama sad type

Make your girlfriend mad tight

Might seduce your dad type

They all sing, sweaty and pointing at each other, hips moving back and forth. It’s no doubt that everyone is watching the four on the dance floor as they grind against each other, like no one is watching 

I'm the bad guy, duh 

I'm the bad guy

Everyone sings, jumping up and down as the lights mimic the beat that flows out the speakers. It’s at that moment that Jeonghan realizes he just chugged a bunch of alcohol and probably shouldn’t be jumping around, especially on a sprained knee. He pulls his friends with him off the dance floor, through the kitchen and out the side door they entered through. They all pant like they just ran the mile in ninety degree weather. 

“Oh my god!” Seokmin yells. 

“Finally, I can breathe. We were on that dance floor for hours.” Shua responds. 

Jihoon is slumped over on the ground, wishing he hadn’t just ran out on the dance floor, almost getting trampled just so he could dance with his friends. 

“It’s only 1:30, Shua.” Jeonghan informs the other. 

“Like I said, Hours!!” he yells at his best friend. 

“Jihoon, were you getting laid?” he teased at the short man. 

“I sure was!” He exclaimed. “Not even ten minutes into the party some girl was all up on me and then took me upstairs.” He explained. 

“My man!” Seokmin yells high fiving JIhoon. 

They’re all sitting in a circle in front of Mike’s driveway, because it’s way too hot to go back in the house. They all laugh as Jihoon starts to go in depth about what happened with whoever he was with. Jeonghan starts to hiccup and the others are listening intently like they really want to know every detail. 

“Can we go get food?” Jeonghan interrupts. Jihoon pauses his story, two fingers in the air, as he agrees about the idea of food. 

They all stand up and walk about the way they came as Jihoon finishes his story. 

“No joke I came thirty seconds before the song started.” He recalls. Shua smacks him upside his head and tells him that’s not how you treat a lady. 

“How you gon ditch her for a song?” He asks, voice raised. 

Jihoon shrugs, “Bros before hoes.” Jihoon doesn’t tell how he actually made sure she was okay and even got her number before he was running downstairs to the dance floor. 

Through conversation their walk seemed faster, as they arrived at Lucky’s once again. 

They order food at the front, deciding to walk back and eat instead of sitting, knowing the place is going to be packed in the next twenty minutes. Jihoon is the last to get his food because he wanted ribs again. They gather their food to leave just as the Three Musketeers enter the restaurant. They all say hi except for Jeonghan who is already walking towards the door, holding it open so they can leave. 

“Goodnight, Yoon Jeonghan!” He hears as his friends walk through the door into the chilly night. 

“Something happen between you three?” Seokmin asks as he eats some of his friends. 

Walking down the street, as the wind blows through their hair, Jeonghan sighs. 

“Y’all don’t wanna know.” He assured his friends as they continued walking, eating their food in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday mister yoon jeonghan! :D
> 
> (if you see me change the title of this chapter, mind ur business i'm indecisive)


	3. Happy Birthday, bro!

A month later and the homework and drama has been piling up. It’s the day before Jeonghan’s birthday and everyone is dying for some sort of break. They’re sitting in lunch listening about the gossip that has been circling their school for the past week. Seungcheol is still a hot topic mainly because he can’t keep his legs closed. One of the soccer players is throwing a party for Jeonghan this weekend, and he doesn’t even know who is throwing it. There’s a volleyball game after school today and it’s the perfect distraction so Shua can complete his surprise party for Jeonghan. 

The game won’t last that long so he has Jihoon trying to convince Jeonghan to take him out to Lucky’s afterwards. They all sit at the lunch table in silence for once, letting other people’s chatter fill the cafeteria. Jihoon sighs throwing down his fork, mashed potatoes flying off his plate, causing Seokmin to jump. 

“I want ribs! This blows major dick!” He exclaims. Jeonghan looks at him wondering where he gets these phrases from. 

“I’m with you bro, I need real food in my life not this cheap stuff!” Seokmin adds, winking at Shua. 

Shua shakes his head. Reminding himself to never tell Seomkin about any more surprise parties. Jeonghan doesn’t seem to notice anything which is good for the others because he’s usually quick witted. 

“Guys, I don’t know about you but the volleyball game sounds like a wack plan for tonight, I want to sleep.” Jeonghan explains, yawning a little. 

“Everyone is going! Do you really want to be the only one not showing your school spirit?” Shua questions, knowing he has to get him to go to the game. 

“I don’t exactly like this school if you haven’t noticed,” He states, getting up to throw away his lunch and walking out of the cafeteria. 

The three boys eye each other, wondering what has the soccer player so worked up. Jihoon clears his throat and goes back to his food. Shua looks at the doors Jeonghan just walked out of. He knows he can catch up to the other seeing as though he’s still in a knee brace but he decides to leave him be. 

“I’m pretty sure his father has been texting him recently, so we should just let him have the rest of the day to himself.” Seokmin insisted. 

“Since when do you know about when his father texts him? I don’t even know that!” Shua declared. 

Seokmin just shrugs, “It’s a little thing called looking over people’s shoulders when they have their phone out.” 

Jihoon laughs, “He does have a point. Also you just never ask Shua.” 

\----------

Jeonghan storms out of the cafeteria, hoping none of his friends follow him because he really isn’t in the mood. He walks back to his room as fast as his legs will take him, ultimately deciding that he’s skipping workshop even if they are doing something important in class today. He gets to his room wanting to slam the door but it closes slowly due to it being so heavy. He flops down on his bed not caring about his knee at the moment. 

His father sent him a happy birthday text and a list of more universities for him to apply to. His birthday isn’t even today and he really doesn’t want to go to college. Right about now he wants to run away to somewhere warm and spend his money at a resort that has unlimited drinks. He doesn’t bother changing out of his uniform or turning on any lights in his room as he just lays there and really thinks about his life. 

He closes his eyes ready to take a fat nap and just forget about everything when his phone vibrates next to his head. He grabs it and unlocking it to see messages from his group chat with his friends and a message from Jun and Wonwoo. 

***chewbacca noises*: 3 people **

**Shua baby: we’re going to the volleyball game as a group**

**Seokminnie: literally everyone is going to be there**

**angry small person: if i have to go you have to go too jeonghan**

He groans looking at their texts, knowing that they have a point. He looks at the time seeing that it’s only going on three and the game isn’t until six. He doesn’t bother texting them back, knowing that they will be at his room to come collect him before the game starts. He opens his messages from the other two boys. 

**Houston, we have a problem: 2 people**

**Sailor Moon Jun: are you in need of socks and underwear?**

**John Keating: you fucker! You took my idea! **

**Sailor Moon Jun: great minds think alike :D**

**John Keating: jeonghan what do you want for your birthday?? **

He actually chuckles because they really are idiots. 

**please do not get me socks and underwear for my birthday... I know where both of you live**

**John Keating: noted **

**Sailor Moon Jun: wait so...don’t get you anything for your birthday? **

Jeonghan sighs, he’s convinced Junhui gets dumber as the days pass on. 

**jun...sweetie get me what you think i want**

**maybe a nice gucci wallet**

**Or a new car**

**Or even a new phone **

Jeonghan is obviously joking but knowing the younger he’ll end up with one of those things from the other boy. 

**Sailor Moon Jun: you got it boss! **

**John Keating: sorry about him. The doctors told me to let him interact with humans so he can get used to society **

Jeonghan laughs out loud and locks his phone, putting it on the charger. He moves to lay on his back, even though it’s uncomfortable. He stares at the ceiling and sighs, turning to face the wall so he can nap. He’s never been to another sports game at his school so he thinks it could be an interesting event. He cocoons himself in his blanket, not wanting to get under it, and closes his eyes. It’ll be six before he knows it, so he might as well nap sooner than later. 

\-----------

It’s six p.m. and the volleyball game is starting soon. Shua decides he would be nice and let his friend sleep for as long as possible as long as he actually gets to see the volleyball game. He’s walking with Jihoon and Seokmin to Jeonghan’s room as everyone walks in the opposite direction, towards the gym. They bump into Jun and Wonwoo on the way and tell them to save them some seats. 

“Do you think he’ll really want to go?” Seokmin asks. 

“He better! Who would miss the chance to see Seungcheol’s ass in spandex?” Jihoon yells. 

They enter the building, walking up the stairs, turning down the hall to get to Jeonghan’s room. 

Shua bangs on the door as hard as he can. “GET YOUR ASS UP OR I’M CALLING YOUR FATHER!” He yells voice echoing in the halls. 

Jihoon looks at Shua wondering why he said what he just said.

“My mom used to yell that line at me all the time. It always worked.” He says shrugging his shoulders.

The door slowly opens, showing a squinting Jeonghan, still in his uniform that is now wrinkled. They enter his room, pushing him out of the way, closing the door to get to his closet.

Jeonghan rubs his eyes and sits back on his bed. If he lays down he’s positive they will just wake him up again. He sighed as his friends scramble through his closet, looking for something else for him to wear. Seokmin throws some white sneakers at his feet, Jihoon throwing some blue jeans on the bed, while Shua pulls out a yellow sweater that he honestly forgot he had. 

“Get dressed bitch!” Shua says nodding his head at the outfit they picked out. 

Jeonghan pulls off his uniform, not caring about his friends seeing him in his boxers as two of them have already seen him naked. He puts on his clothes with some difficulty due to his knee, but he manages. Shua helps him put on his sneaker because he is apparently “taking too long to get ready”. 

“Are you gonna wear your brace?” Jihoon asks looking at it. 

“I should be fine.” he tells him, picking at the fuzz on his sweater. 

Seokmin claps his hands and moves toward the door, ‘“Let’s go ladies, the game started twenty minutes ago!”

Shua ushers the other two towards the door, grabbing the knee brace, because he knows he’s going to need it. He makes sure the door is unlocked so he can come back in after the game when they go to Lucky’s. They all walk to the gym in silence not wanting to irritate Jeonghan more than they already did today. Jeonghan limps to the gym, his knee is obviously killing him but he pushes through so they can reach the game since they are already late. 

They walk through the gym building heading to the court where the game is being held, following the cheers that can be heard. They walk through the door standing off to the side, Jeonghan and Seokmin watch the game while Shua and Jihoon try to find Jun and Wonwoo in the student section. 

Jun catches eyes with Shua and waves them over, wearing they saved a row in front of them just for them. They walk over to bleachers walking up the stairs to the middle of the student section. 

“They didn’t let you sleep the day away, huh?” Wonwoo asks as Jeonghan sits down in front of him. 

“You know they never let me sleep through any school events.” He responds.

The score is 5-2. St. Andrew’s is winning of course thanks to Seungcheol. They’re currently in the same formation they were in for practice, the best players on the court, with Seungcheol serving. The gym is quiet as he gets ready to serve. He walks back to the gym wall, bouncing the ball on the ground. He faces the court again and breathes out. He skips towards the line throwing the ball in the air, smacking it with his right hand, sounding echoing throughout the gym ball flying across the net.

The ball comes towards the middle of the court, girl bumping it to the person in the front, as they set up for a spike. Vernon and Jade are ready in the front against the net. They see the ball making its way to the front, getting ready to jump. Vernon and Jade jump at the same time, ball hitting both their hands as it slams back down on the other teams side. 

The student section comes to life as they celebrate their single point. 

“YEAH LETS GO SEUNGCHEOL!” Jun yells from his seat. Seungcheol turns to him laughs and waves at his supportive friend. 

Jihoon leans over into Jeonghan’s space and whispers, “Do you see the ass on that man...literally out of this world.” Jeonghan doesn’t pay his friend any attention, he just shakes his head and looks at the game. 

Seungcheol serves again, hitting the ball over the net, as the girl in the middle receives it again. She bumps it to the girl on her right, as she sets it to the front row. The girl on the left easily hits it in the back row on St. Andrew’s side. Seungcheol call the ball as he bumps it up in the air. The girl on his left, Ashley, bumps it again to the front row. It’s headed in Vernon’s direction and he sends it to the back row, making a point as the other girls were just a little too late to save the ball. 

Vernon high fives jade and sends some finger guns to Seungcheol. The ball is rolled back over to there side but they rotate so Jade is the one serving now. 

“BUTTS DOWN!” Their coach yells. 

Everyone assumes a squat position, hands on their knees as they wait for Jade to serve the ball. 

“So you never did tell us what happened at Mike’s party?” Wonwoo recalls suddenly. 

Jeonghan turns around to face Wonwoo and Jun, “Are you really asking about that now?” He questions. 

Wonwoo shrugs, “I never see you unless it’s study hall or practice so answer the damn question!” 

Jeonghan sighs. He knows they both already know the story of what happened he’s not an idiot, they just want to hear it from his mouth. His own friends lean in to hear the story as well because he didn’t tell them either. He moves leg over to Jihoon’s lap stretching out, as he uses Wonwoo’s knee as an armrest. He tells them every single detail that happened that night, from them in the hallway to them in the bathroom together. They stop occasionally to cheer whenever their team makes a point but the game is forgotten about. 

By the time Jeonghan is done telling his stories and answering questions, like it’s a damn book club, the game is over and it takes no genius to figure out that their school won all three games. Students start to leave the gym but they don’t even budge as the gym starts to fill out. 

“So you didn’t fuck him in the bathroom?” Seokmin asks. 

“And why would I do that?” 

“Uhhh because he was practically begging for it?” Seokmin says, because he thinks his friends has lost his mind. If someone is willingly giving it up, one would think that that would be their chance to make a move. 

“I’m not playing his little game.” Jeonghan scoffs. 

For the past month, Seungcheol really hasn’t bothered Jeonghan, besides him being cornered by the older man every now and then coming from english class. It’s no secret that Seungcheol is onto him, even though he is still sleeping with other people here and there. Jeonghan ignores him and tries his best to no think about the man, but it is hard when he is practically everywhere with his stupid gummy smile and stupid dimples. 

Jeonghan shakes his head and starts to rub his knee which is suddenly throbbing. Shua throws his knee brace at him, “Put it on dumbass!” the group giggles as he gets in trouble. 

The gym is basically empty at this point, only them and both teams still in sight. Jeonghan finishes putting on his brace as Seungcheol is walking over to the bottom of the bleachers. 

“Hello gang, Jeonghan’s gang and Jeonghan.” He says smiling dimples out. They all walk down to greet and Shua and Seokmin try not to make it obvious that they’re just gonna walk straight out the door without saying anything. They all say hi to Seungcheol, except Jeonghan, and the acting begins. 

Shua pretends his phone is ringing and he answers it. “Yeah...shit sorry man! We’re on our way right now.” He tells “the person on the other line”. He grabs Seokmin’s arm and all attention is on them at this point. “We’ll see y’all later, we got shit to do!” He says to the group walking towards the gym doors before anyone can say anything. 

“BRING ME BACK SOME FOOD!” Seokmin shouts as he’s dragged away.

Wonwoo turns to Jeonghan, “Those are your friends.” he states. Jihoon giggles. 

While they were witnessing said event, their group got larger. Hansol joined the with his boyfriend, Seungkwan and Jade from the volleyball team. They had already planned to go to Lucky’s as a group and Jihoon told Jun and Wonwoo about the plan for Jeonghan’s surprise party so it just made it easier. 

“Are we already to go?” Junhui asks the group. 

Jeonghan has no choice but to follow the crowd as they head out the gym towards the south gate. He notices that Jihoon slowly gravitates toward Jade, he doesn’t say anything but he makes a mental note because they definitely have a thing. He looks at the group and realizes everyone is in pairs, he doesn’t realize until he looks to his left and he sees Seungcheol. He looks tensed as he looks at his phone, typing away. Normally Jeonghan wouldn’t care about the other man but he knows it’s probably business and he can relate. 

“Everything alright over there? You’re very quiet.” He says nudging his shoulder with his own. 

Seungcheol sighs and locks his phone, “I’m tired.” He simply states. 

Jeonghan hums. The sky is getting dark it’s almost eight, red hues filling some of the sky. 

“You played a good game today.” 

“Are you okay? You’re checking up on me and giving compliments.” Seungcheol questions. 

Jeonghan shrugs, stopping to fix his brace as it slides down his knee. 

The two are silent for the rest of the way to the diner. Jeonghan wishes he had brought his headphones but he was rushed out of his room. They walk into the diner heading towards the back, instead of sitting at their usual table. Jeonghan ends up sitting at the end, next to Seungcheol and across from Wonwoo. Hansol, Seungkwan, Jihoon and Jade sit in the middle with Jun next to Wonwoo. 

“Hi guys, welcome back! My name is Laura, what drinks can I get you guys?” 

The group simultaneously says they want water causing Laura to laugh. 

“Alrighty, does is anyone ready to order or do you need a minute?” She asks the groups. 

Jihoon goes first ordering three racks of ribs. Everyone but Jeonghan looks at him like he’s crazy, not knowing that he can actually eat more if he wanted too. Wonwoo, Jun, Hansol all get burgers and fries while Jeonghan, Seungcheol, Seungkwan and Jade settle for chicken tenders and fries. Laura writes down their orders and tells them that she’ll be right back with their drinks. 

Jeonghan sits there zoned out until his phone starts to ring in his pocket. He doesn’t even bother to answer it knowing it’s his father. He clicks the lock button through his jeans not even bothering to take it out of his pocket. Wonwoo raises a brow at him but he waves a hand at him letting him know it’s no one important. Laura comes back with their waters in no time, placing them all around the table. 

Everyone is in their conversations until Hansol speaks up, “So did everyone enjoy the game?” He asks smiling. 

“It was nice, not really a sports fan but you guys did really well tonight.” Jihoon says. Everyone agrees and the conversation is set to volleyball and the highlight moments of the night. 

Jeonghan is taken aback. Jihoon isn’t one to be this nice to people he doesn’t know. Jeonghan stares at him and he when he doesn’t look his way he knows he’s hiding something. He starts to sit back against the booth when his phone rings again and he tries not to show that he’s irritated. He takes his phone out of his pocket, seeing his dad’s name on the screen and turns off his phone. He will probably get yelled at by his mother but he could care less. He’s really tired and he just wants his food. 

From the side he can feel Seungcheol staring at him but he pays it no mind. 

Laura comes out with the chicken tenders and fries, as they are always the first ones to be ready. They all pick at their fries not wanting to be done eating too early and before everyone else gets their food. 

“So Jade what year are you?” Jeonghan asks interrupting the table’s conversation. 

“Oh um I’m a senior!” She replies. Jeonghan just nods his head and the table is silent for a few seconds before they erupt with chatter about the recent Marvel movies that have come out. Jeonghan zones out for the umpteenth time today, causing Wonwoo and Jun to have a silent conversation with their eyes, not wanting to worry anyone. Seungcheol pinches his side, and Jeonghan slowly turns his head towards him. 

“Are you okay?” he whispers. Jeonghan nods his head, continuing to eat his fries. 

“I’m perfectly fine.” He says smiling.

Seungcheol looks across the table at Wonwoo and Jun and they both just shrug. 

Laura comes out with the burgers and someone comes up behind her with Jihoon’s ribs. Jihoon couldn’t be more excited about his food, as he has been craving it the whole day. Everyone starts to eat their food suddenly becoming silent, nothing but the sounds of munching can be heard. Jihoon lets out occasional moans and groans about how good the ribs are causing the table to laugh. 

The table picks up conversation as everyone finishes eating, they ignore Jeonghan and just let him be since it is almost his birthday and they don’t want to say anything that will upset him and ruin the party. 

He goes to eat the rest of his fries, before they get really cold, when he feels a hand at the back of his neck. It could only be one person so he turns to look at Seungcheol but he’s deep in the conversation about what is really in the ocean, as he scratches the nape of his neck. It does feels good but he just wants to know why he’s doing it. He casually and quickly knocks his hand down and putting it in back in Seungcheol’s lap. Nobody seems to care about this as they must really care about what is exactly in the ocean. Jeonghan hears Jihoon say that the ocean is salty because of all the whale sperm and he decides he won’t even give his input. 

Seungcheol’s hand is back in his hair in no time, scratching slightly as he runs his fingers through his brown hair. He sighs and gives up, not wanting to get completely angry in front of people he barely knows. He seems to be having fun playing with his hair because he eventually starts to tug some of his hair. Jeonghan pinches his thigh in warning, but it barely fazes Seungcheol. He tugs again, harder this time, and Jeonghan groans a little too loud, causing everyone to look at him in concern. 

“It’s just my knee, I moved it too fast.” He tells them and Jihoon stares at him just for a little bit longer just to make sure he’s actually okay. He waves them all off and they continue talking about the ocean. 

After a minute, his hands are back in his hair and Jeonghan pinches his thigh harder, knowing he left a mark this time. Seungcheol endures the pain for a while before he finally gets the hint, removing his hand. 

“Well, we have practice in the morning so we should probably head out.” Seungcheol says as he gathers his plate, putting it in the middle of the table. Vernon and Jade nod their head, knowing that they need all the rest they can get. Jeonghan sees Jihoon and Jade hug goodbye and he makes another mental note because what the actual fuck is happening.

Seungcheol throws some money on the table, to pay for their food as Wonwoo and Jun scoot out to let the others out. He turns to Jeonghan, waiting for him to get up so he can leave. Jeonghan just looks back at him before he says, “Crawl under.” 

“You would want me to crawl under the table, wouldn’t you?” Seungcheol replies scoffing. 

Wonwoo pulls Jeonghan from the booth, so Seungcheol can get out. 

“After you princess.” Jeonghan says, slightly bowing. 

Seungcheol pats his head, pulling his hair just a little. 

“Thank you, Yoon.” 

They all leave without another word. They sit back down at the table waiting for Jihoon to finish his last rack of ribs. 

“So how do _ you _know Jade?” Jeonghan asks. 

“She’s the girl I slept with at the party.” He states. 

“And you’re like talking to her on a daily basis?” He’s confused because this is a new side of Jihoon.

“She’s cool.”

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything else, he sighs and eats the last of his chicken tenders, as Jihoon starts to finish up. It’s ten almost eleven and he’s ready for bed. Jihoon pays for Jeonghan’s meal and Wonwoo pays for Jun. They leave their money on top of Seungcheol’s money. 

Jeonghan’s injury slows them down, which is perfect because they want to make it as close to his birthday as possible. Jihoon is too full to walk fast and Wonwoo and Jun lead the way whispering about something Jeonghan can’t exactly make out. The two end up walking faster leaving Jeonghan and Jihoon alone. 

“They could’ve at least said bye.”

“They’re too into each other.” Jeonghan tells him. 

Jihoons hums and opens the south gate, closing it behind them. Its eleven forty and Jihoon starts to hold his stomach groaning. 

“I think I need to poop. Can I use your bathroom? It’s closer.”

Jeonghan shakes his head, not even bothering to answer the question because this happens all the time. They walk into the dorm hall climbing the stairs to the fifth floor, making a right and going down the hall.

“I don’t know why you ate three plates of ribs.” He says taking out his keys to unlock the door.

“You should know by now what more than two plates do to you!” he says unlocking the door.

“I will call your mother young man!” He states, flipping the lights on.

“SURPRISE!!!” They all yell.

Balloons, party streamers and confetti decorate his room. Jeonghan stands there, shocked. He blinks back tears and yells, “You guys, you’re seriously the best.” 

He goes to hug Shua and Seokmin and then Wonwoo then Jun. 

Shua brings the cake from off his desk candles still lit, as he walks towards Jeonghan. He claps his hands together, closing his eyes and makes a wish before he blows out his candles. They all cheer and Jihoon brings over two shot glasses.

“You know the rules.” He tells him handing over the glasses. 

Jeonghan shakes his head at their tradition but still downs the two shots like it’s nothing. He cuts his cake and hands out a slice for everyone. They all sit in his room just chatting and catching up even though they see each other everyday. Jeonghan brings up Jade and Jihoon fills them in on what has been going on. Shua and Seokmin are impressed with his skills and they are rooting for him. Wonwoo and Jun should feel out of place but they fit right into Jeonghan’s circle. Shua breaks out his polaroid and they start to take photos until everyone has their own memories of this day. 

Before they know it, it’s already twelve thirty and everyone is slowly winding down. Wonwoo and Jun are the first to leave, wishing Jeonghan another happy birthday on their way out. Seokmin leaves next telling them that it’s way past his bedtime. Shua and Jihoon stay for as long as possible, just making sure Jeonghan is alright after this morning. He shoos them away since it’s almost one in the morning and they all have to be up for study hall. Shua kisses his forehead, while Jihoon does fingers guns, causing both of them to just stare at him before laughing. They head out and Jeonghan locks the door, turning off the main light as his desk light illuminates the room. 

He takes off his knee brace, debating if he should shower now or in the morning. He knows he won’t wake up early enough in the morning so he heads to the bathroom, so he can go to bed. He takes the quickest shower ever, just wanting to be in bed. He doesn’t wash his hair, leaving that as a weekend task, and he gets out to dry off. 

He throws on some sweatpants, not bothering with underwear because it’s just him in his room, he settles for sleeping shirtless knowing his blanket will keep him warm. He goes to get in bed when he hears a faint knock on the door. He knows one of them probably left something in his room because it happens all the time. He opens the door only to find Seungcheol standing there. They both stand there for a moment, Jeonghan wondering how he knew where he lived but he doesn’t say anything. Seungcheol just stands there in his Balenciaga Speed Hunters hoodie and basketball shorts waiting for Jeonghan to let him in. He looked him up and down staring at the hoodie. 

“Is that mine?” Jeonghan asks, tilting his head. 

“Can you just let me in?” He whines. 

Jeonghan sighs and opens the door wider so the other man can enter his room. The door closes behind Seungcheol and he answers his question. 

“No, it’s not yours! When would I get the chance to steal from you? I didn’t even know you had the same hoodie as me.” He says in a rush. 

Jeonghan leans against the desk, as Seungcheol leans against his bed. They sit in silence before Jeonghan gets up and walks over to his closet, pulling out the same sweater he has on. 

“I just had to make sure.” He tells him closing his closet door. 

“That’s cute.” Seungcheol smiles. 

“Why are you here?” The soccer player finally asks. 

“Well, no one told me about the surprise party. I felt left out.” He pouts. 

Jeonghan moves to get into his bed, moving him out of the way.

“Hey, it was my own party, but I didn’t make the guestlist.” He says getting under the blankets, being careful with his knee. 

“Happy Birthday, I guess.” he tells the man, leaning on his elbows on the bed. 

“Thanks, I could tell you really meant it.” He scoffs. 

“I did, now move over!” He whines. 

Jeonghan looks at him like he’s crazy. He knows they aren’t on bad terms anymore but that doesn’t mean they’re on good terms either. 

“You have a really nice body.” Seungcheol randomly comments. 

He forgot he wasn’t wearing a shirt this entire time. He pulls up the blankets so they’re at his chest and he tells Seungcheol to climb over because he doesn’t like sleeping near the wall. Luckily for him Seungcheol loves the wall. He jumps up on the bed, slightly straddling Jeonghan, ash he climbs over and he lays down, getting under the covers. 

“Was that necessary?” He asks. 

“Nope, I just wanted to see the view I would have when I’m sitting on your dick.” He casually responds. 

Jeonghan groans, still laying on his back as they both go silent. Seungcheol turns so his back is facing Jeonghan, getting comfortable under the blankets. 

Jeonghan is questioning his own sanity as he realizes the situation he’s in. He’s letting Seungcheol sleep in his bed and they’re not even having sex. Not that having sex with him is on his mind, it’s just weird but kind of pleasant to be around someone at night. 

Seungcheol sighs, “I can literally hear you thinking, stop it.” 

“I’m not used to sleeping with people.” He whispers in the dark. 

Seungcheol turns to face him, finding it hard to believe. “Your friends never crash here just because?” He questions. 

Jeonghan shakes his head. “Not even at home?” 

“We have too many guest bedrooms for us to be sleeping in the same room.” He tells him. 

“You’re angry and lonely.” Seungcheol says, as he scoots closer towards him. 

“No, I am not!”

“You literally just got defensive. That sounded angry to me.” The volleyball player recalls. 

“Alright princess, don’t make me kick you out.” 

“Its almost 2, if I walk out of your room, I’m definitely getting in trouble.” He informs the other. 

They try to fall asleep but they end up talking every couple of minutes. At one point they have a conversation about their dad’s and how alike they are. Seungcheol tells him that his dad is already putting him in the family business, Jeonghan says he will pray for him. Jeonghan’s father wants him to go to the best universities, even though he doesn’t want to go to school anymore. They end up talking until three am when Jeonghan falls asleep first. Seungcheol eventually falls asleep sometime after the man next to him. 

\---

Jeonghan hears his alarm going off. It’s eight thirty and he’s feeling very warm. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand but his arm doesn’t reach. He looks down to see Seungcheol’s head on his chest, their legs tangled together. Jeonghan groans, “Hey..princess wake up.” he says, patting the others head, still half asleep. Seungcheol shakes his head and goes back to sleep. He sighs and slips out from under him carefully so he can get ready. 

He doesn’t bother showering know omg he’s only going out to study and then coming back. He brushes his teeth and throws on his soccer jersey and school pants. He gathers all the homework he’s doing for the week, shoving everything in his bag. Jeonghan looks towards his bed to see Seungcheol still sleeping, he shakes his head but doesn’t bother waking him up. He heads towards the door, ready to leave. “Be gone by the time I get back!” he half yells. He hears Seungcheol groan in response and closes his door to head to the library. 

—————

When Jeonghan actually leaves the library it’s almost two in the afternoon. His brain is tired and he wants to rest before he sees his friends again. Partying is not fun when you’re dead tired. For once they actually split up when they get in the dorm hall. They are meeting up again at eight and Shua is making sure no one sleeps in this time. 

Jeonghan walks towards his room feet sliding again the floor not bothering to pick them up. Finally getting to his room, he unlocks it so see a surprise. 

“You’re still here?!?” he asks throwing his bag in a random corner. Seungcheol is still in HIS bed, wrapped up in HIS blankets. 

“Yeah, and your Netflix watch list is shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nobody:  
me: *posts a chapter about jeonghan's birthday 16 days after his birthday*
> 
> i promise the good stuff is in the next chapter so sorry if this is boring :((  
also socks and underwear are always a good birthday present especially for the college students  
and good luck to anyone buying seventeen tickets on tuesday and friday! we got this lads :D


	4. Where’s the blow? Happy Fucking Halloween

For the past three weeks, ever since Jeonghan’s birthday, Seungcheol has been in his room more times than he can count on his hands. Whether it’s to sleep in his room or to study from a class he doesn’t even need to help with. Jeonghan actually doesn’t mind his company but he just finds it odd that he never wants to be in his own room anymore. When he brought it to Wonwoo’s attention just said that he was the clingy type. Jeonghan surprised himself with actually letting him stay in his room for as much as he did, but it turns out Seungcheol is cooler than he thought. He occasionally tries to get into Jeonghan’s pants but with one look he’s already backing down. Nobody knows if Seungcheol has actually stopped sleeping around, they just know he’s always with said soccer player. 

Jeonghan really doesn’t care if he is sleeping with other people but when one day and incident happened it changed everything. During lunch, sometime after his birthday, a girl came up to the Four Musketeers table, slamming her hands down. She accused Seungcheol of sleeping with her boyfriend as the whole cafeteria looked on. Seungcheol looked amused and waited for her to stop screaming at him. Everyone waited for him to say something as he wiped his hands on his napkin, straightening his school shirt. The next words out of his mouth is something no one at St. Andrews will ever forget. He shrugs his shoulders, looks her in the eye and says, “It’s not my fault I got good pussy.” The room rings with snickers and as people are trying to figure out if he really slept with her boyfriend or not. The girl stands there with her mouth open before she stamps her feet and leaves the cafeteria. Seungcheol knows he didn’t sleep with that girl’s boyfriend but if she wanted to cause a scene, he could make a bigger one. 

After the cafeteria incident, there was basically a rumor everyday about someone he had slept with. Seungcheol didn’t care, people would believe anything you tell them and he hasn’t gotten dicked down since the day before Jeonghan’s birthday...okay maybe a couple of days after Jeonghan’s birthday but it was with Mingyu. He had two go to people Mingyu or another soccer player whose name he really doesn’t remember. He’s currently sitting in Jun’s room with Wonwoo discussing their Halloween outfits. Wonwoo had been planning to be The Joker and has stuck to his word since the summer. Jun was going to be Jack Skellington and he couldn’t wait to see the two of them together. The volleyball player was going for something that involved less clothing. He laid in Jun’s bed, scrolling through his phone looking for costume ideas. He turns his head to see Wonwoo sitting at the desk with Jun is his lap. He rolls his eyes, knowing that Jun could’ve sat anywhere else but chose to sit there. 

“Why not just be a slutty nun?” Wonwoo suggests from behind Jun’s back.

“And look like every other bitch at the party? I’ll pass.” He scoffs. 

He goes back to his phone looking up famous American movies, for his costume. He ignores Jun and Wonwoo as they’re in their own world anyway. He comes across a movie called Top Gun. 

“How about Tom Cruise from Top Gun?” he asks, looking up costumes. 

“Soonyoung is already going to be that.” Jun tells him, knowing he heard the younger talking about it at some point. 

“What the fuck else is there to be then?!?” He yells to himself. 

He scrolls through other movies Tom Cruise has been in, coming across the movie Risky Business. He clicks on the google page, and plays the ‘Risky Business Dance Scene’ video that he sees. Seungcheol chuckles as he watches Tom Cruise slide into the from only wearing a pink shirt, underwear, sunglasses, and a pair of socks. 

“Guys, I found my outfit!” He says in a sing songy voice. He passes his phone to his friends waiting for them to watch the video he saw. 

“That suits you!” Jun comments. Seungcheol nods his head, knowing he can raid his closet for that outfit and not have any trouble getting ready. 

“Umm shouldn’t both of you be getting ready? Your makeup is going to take awhile right?” 

“Minghao is helping me with my makeup since he was Jack Skellington last year, but I want him to up the ante.” Jun says practically vibrating in Wonwoo’s lap with excitement. 

“I’m gonna do mine last minute. It has to be sloppy and will probably get ruined anyway. The messier the better.” Wonwoo says. 

Seungcheol rolls off of Jun’s bed and heads for the door. 

“I’ll see you hoes later.” He tells them and they both wave back as he shuts the door behind him. 

\------------

“So you’re telling me you look THIS good in a skirt?” Jihoon asks Shua as he tries on his Halloween outfit. 

“South Korean face, American body.” Shua says adjusting his blazer. 

Shua decided to be Cher from Clueless, no one knows why but he looks damn good in the yellow outfit. For once they’re not in Jeonghan’s room and Shua’s room has become their hangout spot. Jeonghan stares at Shua, catching his eye in the mirror and Shua just smiles at him. 

“I swear if someone ruins my white suit at this party, I’m going to ruin them.” Seokmin says from Jeonghan’s side. 

Seokmin is going as Colonel Sanders, Jihoon is Deadpool and Jeonghan decided to be Danny from Grease. 

“If anything you would be the one to spill something on your own suit with your clumsy ass.” Jihoon comments. 

“You have a point.” He says, pointing at Jihoon. 

“So are you going to wear that all day..It’s only 3 and the party isn’t until later tonight?” Jeonghan asks, coughing in between. 

Shua shrugs his shoulders, “Why not, it’s pretty comfortable.” 

Jeonghan nods his head keeping his eyes on Shua, “Looks like I’m going to be the last one to get ready again.” 

He knows he’s going to have to help Jihoon and Seokmin with their costumes. It may seem like a simple task to some but his friends are dumb but they’re his friends so its okay. Shua decides to leave his wig for last. 

“Alright! Where are we pregaming at?” Jihoon asks as he claps his hands. 

“We can do it in my room, or we can go to Jun’s with everyone else?” Jeonghan suggests. 

The room is silent because for once they are actually considering being around other people while they get drunk. None of them are really people persons, besides Seokmin, and he will follow the crowd wherever. 

Jihoon is the first to speak up, “Let’s just go to your room, they probably have a shit load of people going to Jun’s.” 

Jihoon is right, Jun invited a good amount of people to pregame in his room. They weren’t worried about getting in trouble as they’ve been doing this for the longest. They plan to meet back up at Jeonghan’s room at eight thirty at the lastest. They all go their separate ways, Jeonghan and Seokmin heading downstairs to their own floors. 

“So like do you have a thing for Shua in skirts?”

Jeonghan looks at his friend beside him and stops in the middle of the stairs. 

“Why would you think that?” He asks. 

“You literally looked at him the way you look at Seungcheol, ready to fuck.” He says, trying to look for answers. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” he continues down the stairs, turning to get to his floor. 

“This fucking bitch.” Seokmin mumbles as he stands by himself. 

  
  


\-------

Jeonghan wakes up when his alarm goes off at seventy forty five. He sits up in bed actually asking himself if he really needs to go out. The answer is yes. His birthday month has been particularly shitty and it's all thanks to his dad. He throws his blankets off his lower body, jumping off his bed and heading to the bathroom. He took a shower before his nap and he couldn’t be happier with his decision to do so. He grabs the hair gel that has been sitting on his counter for the past two weeks. He walks back in his room and checks his phone to see a few messages from the group chat. Mainly just Jihoon and Seokmin telling him that they don’t need help with their costumes because they’re helping each other. He shrugs and tells them to hurry over when they’re done. He sees another text from Seungcheol asking if he can pregame with them instead of his usual crew. He really doesn’t have a problem with it so he tells him yes. 

  
  


He walks over to his closet to pull out his costume. His outfit was very simple, like it is every year. He doesn’t want to have to come back shitfaced and have a million things to take off before he can actually get to bed. He pulls on his black jeans and throws on a black tshirt. He leaves the leather jacket hanging wear it’s at, since he won’t be wearing it until they get ready to walk out the door. There’s a knock at his door and he already knows its his friends by the sound of raised voices and he goes to open the door. 

“All I’m saying is, a bucket of chicken would come in handy when you’re at a party!” Jihoon tells Seokmin as they walk into his room. Shua is the only one who actually says hi to him as the other two set up drinks still deep in their convo about how Seokmin should’ve brung chicken instead of just an empty KFC bucket. 

Jihoon is always their bartender and he’s already handing people their drinks. 

\------

In no time it’s already ten and their dorm hall is as lively as a club when girls get in for free. They’re three cups in as they have been downloading random games on there phones to play and see who can come in first place. None of them have the storage for all the games but they download them anyway. They’re just getting done with a round of mario kart when there is a knock on the door. Jihoon is yelling at Seokmin to chug his drink since he came in last place out of the four of them and Jeonghan goes to open the door. 

Seungcheol is leaning against the doorframe, cup in his hand and obviously drunk. 

“Hi, I’m here!” he half yells as he enters the room. They all say hi and Seungcheol takes a seat on Jeonghan’s bed, cup balancing in between his thighs. 

“I thought you weren’t pregaming with them? And why aren’t you dressed?” Jeonghan asks, sitting, further back on his own bed. 

He shrugs his shoulders, tells him he’s getting ready last minute and watches as they continue to play mario kart, quietly sipping his drink. 

“Are you sure you want to be here? I’ve never seen you this quiet.” Jihoon speaks to him without looking up from his phone. 

Seungcheol hiccups before he answers him. “I’m perfectly fine it was just so crowded, I felt like we were already at Mike’s house.” 

“How many people can actually fit in these rooms?” 

“There was about twenty of us in Jun’s room.” He moves back so he’s sitting shoulder to shoulder with Jeonghan on the bed. 

“Are you guys playing some type of mario kart drinking game?” He questions the four of them. 

“Yeah! Do you want to play?” Shua asks as the finish another round. 

“No, that’s okay you guys would be drunker than I am now if I played.”

His comment sends the group into a frenzy and they all start to yell about who’s the better player and Seungcheol is ordered to take his phone out and add them so they can all play together. He warns them that they will be shitfaced if they let him win, so they should at least try. Jeonghan laughs and tells him he can’t outbeat him. They start playing Luigi’s Mansion, since it is Halloween. If anyone in the dorm was actually able to hear over the loud music they would hear nothing but cuss words flying out of their mouths as they do their two laps. Seungcheol comes in first. 

They all look up from their phones and Seungcheol just smiles, dimples out. He starts to chant chug as all four of them have to drink since they lost. He watches in amusement as they all try to finish their drink. Jihoon calls for a rematch because there’s no way he just got beat in one of his favorite games. Seungcheol lays down, feet in Jeonghan's lap as he makes himself comfortable, like he’s been doing for the past three weeks. They play three more rounds and Seungcheol blows them out of the water all three times. 

“Well, it was nice watching you guys lose and chug your drinks but I actually have to get ready now.” He’s more sober than he was when he first got to the mans room and he’s fine with that knowing he’s going to drink while getting ready. He sits up, on his knees and looks at Jeonghan for a moment. 

“Can I help you?” He asks looking back at him. 

“You look really good tonight.” He whispers, glancing down at his lips before meeting his eyes again. He smiles and gets off the bed, saying bye to everyone else as he walks out the door. 

“How have you not fucked him yet?!?” Jihoon is genuinely curious. 

\-----

The walk to Mike’s house is the same as every other party he’s ever thrown. They all walk to the south gate heading into the small town, walking all the way down the street. This time Jeonghan’s knee is in much better shape, thanks to all the rest he’s doing and he doesn’t mind the walk now. They see Soonyoung and Minghao on the way and they’re accompanied by Hansol, Seungkwan and Jade. Soonyoung is dressed as Tom Cruise from Top Gun, and Minghao is a Mummy. Jade is Cat Woman and the couple is Mickey and Minnie Mouse. They chat while they walk and Jeonghan watches as Jihoon and Jade slowly gravitate towards each other. It puts a smile on his face knowing his friend might actually like someone. 

They turn down Mike’s street and as they approach the house they already know the route to take. Going to the side of the house the group enters through the side door. The party is in full effect, like it is almost every other weekend, as they walk through the kitchen to the dance floor. They all split up as the Four Musketeers stay in the kitchen to make themselves another drink. They’re all lined up along the counter as they drink from their cups. 

“YOON THERE YOU ARE!” Wonwoo yells as he enters the kitchen, with Jun in tow. 

His red lips are smeared, white paint all over the purple suit. 

“Wonwoo you have talent!” The other soccer player tells him. 

“Nah, thank Jun. He did it for me, I was too drunk after I did my hair.” Jeonghan’s mouth forms into an ‘o’ and he tips his cup to Jun as he takes a drink. As fast as they saw each other, Jun is dragging the man off somewhere and honestly Jeonghan doesn’t want to know what is going on between the two. 

They make their way to the dance floor, after an hour of chatting in the kitchen, as Oasis by Crush starts to play. Seokmin and Jeonghan listened to this all summer once they found out about it. They find out they lost Jihoon at some point as it’s only three of them dancing. 

_ You know how we do it we just do it _

_ All you ladies hands in the air _

_ All my ladies hands up in the air _

_ 그녀는 그녀는 날 미치게 해 그녀는 날 숨쉬게 해 _

_ Yeah _

They’re sandwiched again in the middle of the dance floor, until Soonyoung comes to take away Seokmin as his dance partner. Shua gives him a look and a thumbs up and he continues dancing with Jeonghan. 

_ O a she's mine o a she's mine _

_ O a she's mine yeah she's mine _

_ All you ladies hands in the air _

_ All my ladies hands up in the air _

_ 그녀는 그녀는 날 미치게 해 그녀는 날 숨쉬게 해  _

Jeonghan points between him and Shua as he shouts the lyrics. Out the corner of his eye he spots Mingyu, who is dressed as a boxer abs on display, as he dances with Seungcheol. Jeonghan spins Shua around and pulls him back against his chest. 

_ Get closer to my body _

_ 천국에다가 데려다 줄게 body to body _

_ 넌 낮이 밤이 될 때까지 waterfall _

_ 그 속에서 난 헤엄치고 싶어 _

_ You know how we do it we just do it _

Shua grinds on Jeonghan as best as he can in his tight skirt. The dance floor is crowded and it got hot in no time. They continue dancing, occasionally sipping their drinks, as the song continues to play. Minghao comes from somewhere to steal Shua away and making his best friend pull a sad face but lets his friend be dragged away. He makes his way over to the wall and finds a spot that isn’t occupied. Back against the wall he scans the crowd until there’s a Choi Seungcheol...right in his face. 

“Hi!” He says, visibly swaying back and forth. 

“Hello to you too” He looks down at the man, taking another sip from his drink. 

Seungcheol somehow is drunker than when he came to his room earlier tonight. He stumbles to the left and Jeonghan steadies him with one hand on his waist, as he shakes his head. 

“When did you get drunk again?” Jeonghan laughs. 

“I was getting dressed and I chugged and then Jun gave me his drink when we got here!” He almost shouts in his ear. 

Jeonghan looks for his friends as Seungcheol plays with his belt loops. He doesn’t spot anyone and he can only assume they are all getting laid somewhere or his vision is just really shit. 

“I saw you dancing with Shua..Do you have a thing for him?” Seungcheol questions looking up at him. 

Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “I saw you dancing with Mingyu does that mean you have a thing for him?” He asks in mocking voice. Seungcheol walks away back to the dance floor, cutting through everyone dancing and Jeonghan sighs as he watches him leave. 

He walks in the kitchen, finishing his drink and decides he needs another one to get through this night. He’s just filling his cup halfway when he feels someone’s face press against his back. He turns around, letting the persons face fall into his chest. He knows it’s Seungcheol by the pink shirt and sunglasses on top of his head. 

“Is there a reason why you’re clinging to me?” He asks trying to get the man off of him. 

He eventually lifts his head but wraps his arms around the soccer player, tightening his grip. 

“I can’t find my friends.” He pouts, putting his head back in Jeonghan’s chest. 

“Hey are Wonwoo and Jun dating?” He asks, leaning back against the counter since he isn’t moving anytime soon. 

This makes Seungcheol straighten up at the mention of his friends possibly dating. He knew something was going on but he didn’t think anyone else noticed. 

“OH MY GOD THEY’RE DATING AREN’T THEY?!?” He yells causing a few people to look at him weirdly as they walk out of the kitchen. Jeonghan laughs because he didn’t answer his question at all but he can see his brain working at the fastest pace it’s probably worked all year. 

“You tell me, you’re with them all the time.” He drinks the last of his cup, throwing it in the trash and turns back to the volleyball player. 

“I don’t even care what they’re doing, I didn’t come over here to talk about them.” He’s slightly annoyed and Jeonghan raises his eyebrow, crossing his arms. 

“So why did you come over here?” 

Seungcheol looks him up and down, he fights the urge to whine just looking at the man. 

“I want you to fuck me.” Seungcheol is very set on getting dicked down by the soccer player and he refuses to give up. 

“Find me when you’re sober Choi.” Jeonghan walks past him and his mouth hangs open as he watches him walk away. 

Jeonghan walks back into the crowded dance floor finding Seokmin and Soonyoung in a heavy makeout session, he cheers and yells “THAT’S MY BEST FRIEND!”, causing the others join in on his laughing. He goes to find his spot on the wall that he left earlier. He feels someone's eyes on him and he turns to his right, locking eyes with Mingyu. He ducks and moves towards the front of the house because he is not dealing with a drunk Mingyu ever again. He pushes through the crowd not looking back and finds him a spot on the couch near the front door. 

\------------

Seungcheol has been in the bathroom for the past thirty minutes trying to sober up. He knows if he’s out in the crowd he’s bound to start drinking again. The music can still be heard through the door, and Seungcheol really wishes he had food right now. He pulls out his phone to text the group chat. 

**Idiots: 2 people **

**I can’t believe you fuckers are dating **

**Wonu: bitch we aren’t dating **

**Junnie: yeah...nope...not dating ...definitely didn’t get dicked down last night either….**

**You whores are gross **

**Seungcheol has left the chat **

He puts his phone back in his spandex, at his hip, leaves the bathroom, wondering how many bathrooms this house actually has because no has knocked on the door since he’s been in there. He walks down the cramped hallway and finds himself back in the kitchen. He doesn’t see Jeonghan so he checks the living room, looking for him on the dance floor. He doesn’t see him but Mingyu gets to him before he can turn to leave. 

“Where have you been?” He whispers in his ear. 

Seungcheol shivers and pushes him off, “I was in the bathroom, if you really wanted to know.” 

“You ready to leave?”

He rolls his eyes, he really just wants to find Jeonghan and Mister Clingy is stopping his plan. 

“Uhhh..yeah...sure wait for me out front and I’ll go tell Wonwoo I’m leaving.” He says, patting his shoulder and walking back towards the kitchen to get rid of him. 

He sighs, what the hell is he going to do now. He pouts and pulls out his phone again. 

**Jeonghan **

**come here pls **

**and where is ‘here’ ? **

**meet me on the stairs **

He walks back to the front, walking to the top of the stairs after he turns the corner. The upstairs is surprisingly quiet and he guesses people must be using the downstairs room. He heard laughter from some of the rooms as he tries to find and empty room. The last door on his right seems to be empty, so he pushes the door open. He turns on the lights and closes the door and sits on the bed. 

  
  


**at the stairs my ass**

**where tf are you **

**in one of these rooms **

Seungcheol laughs to himself because he knows Jeonghan is probably annoyed with him and his games. Not a minute later the door opens and Jeonghan closes the door behind him and locks it. 

“Can you believe people are still playing spin the bottle? Like is this a middle school party or what?” He talks out loud as he takes off his jacket, throwing it on the floor. Seungcheol just stares at him as he continues to take his shoes off and undoes his belt. 

“Someone is very eager.” Seungcheol walks over to him, shoes already off. 

“Says the one who has been trying to get into my pants since the second day of school.” 

Seungcheol laughs, throwing his arms around the man’s neck. Jeonghan grips his waist, pulling him even closer. The volleyball player doesn’t waste anymore time, he grips the back of Jeonghan’s neck, slamming their lips together. The younger moans kissing him back, as he walks them backwards towards the bed. They make it to the side of the bed when Jeonghan pulls back. 

“Fuck..I need you in me like yesterday.” Seungcheol whines. 

Jeonghan looks at him, amused. He spins him around, bending him over the side of the bed. 

“You know, I’m pretty sure there’s lube in this room somewhere.” He explains looking back at him. 

“Yeah, we can worry about that later.” He chuckles, dropping to his knees behind Seungcheol. 

He pulls the spandex down letting Seungcheol step out of them, throwing them somewhere in the room. The volleyball player leans forward, chest against the bed as Jeonghan spreads his cheeks. He holds them open, pink hole staring back at him. Seungcheol opens his mouth to tell him that they don’t have all day just as he licks at his rim, causing the man to squeal, moving away from his tongue. Jeonghan sucks his teeth and grabs his hips, pulling him back onto his tongue. 

He licks at his rim, not holding back. Seungcheol moans pushing back against his face. Jeonghan pulls back, popping a finger into his own mouth, wetting it before tracing his hole. 

“When was the last time you played with yourself?” He questions out of the blue. 

The older groans but tells him its been awhile since he’s done it. Jeonghan hums before pushing his finger in. 

“You’re such a liar, your hole is loose.” Jeonghan shakes his head and Seungcheol clenches the sheets in his hands. Jeonghan adds another finger, speeding up his thrusts. 

“Be honest, Cheollie.” 

Seungcheol whines as he adds a third finger. 

“This morning!” he cries out as the man brushes against his prostate. 

Jeonghan stands up removing his fingers to pull down his jeans and underwear, stepping out of them. 

“Baby, we’re going to play a game.” He spits into his left hand, rubbing it on his dick. 

He pushes four fingers into Seungcheol. The older moans loudly, pushing back even though it hurts. 

“What kind of game?” He asks panting heavily. 

“How long can Choi Seungcheol keep his feet on the floor?”

The soccer player removes his fingers, lining his dick up with his hole. He spreads his cheeks as he watches his dick slowly enter the other. Seungcheol groans, “f-fuck you’re thick!”

Jeonghan laughs and continues pushing in as the older whines. Seungcheol can feel his body moving forward and tries to keep his feet planted on the hardwood floor. The younger starts to pull out and Seungcheol groans loudly, chest heaving. He grabs his hips stopping him from moving. Jeonghan pushing in all the way in one thrust and Seungcheol yells, knocking him on the bed, feet off the floor. 

“God pull out you’re so fucking big!” Jeonghan ignores him and starts thrusting in and out. The man is in ear before he can open his mouth again, chest pressed to his back. “You don’t mean that.” Jeonghan kisses his neck, slowly thrusting in and out of his hole. Seungcheol pushes back and the other lets him, until he realizes what he’s doing. 

The soccer player pulls out in one go and Seungcheol screams. “You’re fucking crazy!” 

“That’s what you get for trying to get yourself off.” he says smacking his ass. 

Seungcheol lays on the bed, panting, eyes closed. Jeonghan walks over to the other side of the bed, opening the nightstand drawer. Seungcheol hears him mumble a “found it” shuffling back to the other side. 

“You’re never fucking me dry ever again.” Seungcheol mumbles, taking off his shirt, still trying to catch his breath. 

The younger exposes his hole once again. “Its all red.” He whispers to himself. 

He grabs Seungcheol, bending him back over the side of the bed. He grabs the lube opening it and pouring a good amount on his fingers and his hole. The man whines when he feels the cold substance against his skin. Jeonghan pushes three fingers back into him, causing the other to moan into his arms. “Fuck it hurts but feels so good.”

“You’re welcome!” Jeonghan says, taking his time fingering the man. 

Seungcheol gets fed up after a while, pushing back wiggling his hips. The younger watches in amusement, “Greedy, huh?” he chuckles. 

Seungcheol moans and tells him to add another. He does as he’s told and adds more lube. 

“Princess, you want to ride me?” 

“Fuck yes, wanna ride you so bad.” he whines as Jeonghan crooks his fingers. 

The soccer player pulls out his fingers, hopping on the bed, laying on his back. Seungcheol straddles him, sitting in his lap, knees on either side of his hips. He looks down at Jeonghan. 

“You’re a psychopath.”

“And yet you still want me to fuck you.” he retorts, eyebrow raised. 

The man rolls his eyes, leaning down to kiss Jeonghan. Seungcheol gasps as he feels the other pushing into his hole for the second time. He takes his time sinking down in his dick, breathing heavily with every inch. “This is a cruel and unusual punishment.” he pants. 

Jeonghan hums, putting his hands on the boys hips. 

“Princess I’m an impatient person.” He makes Seungcheol sink all the way down causing him to shout. 

“I hate you so much!” he sniffs. 

Seungcheol lifts himself up before sinking back down, whining. The slide gets easier as Jeonghan adds more lube. The volleyball player bounces up and down, slowly speeding up, moaning as he hears the squelching sounds when he sinks down. 

Jeonghan moans, “Princess you feel so good.” He puts his hands on Jeonghan’s chest for support as he bounces faster, coming down harder each time. The room is filled with nothing but the sound of his ass hitting Jeonghan’s hips. 

At some point Jeonghan is sure Seungcheol can be heard by how loud he is. The volleyball player slows down, thighs on fire. He leans down, head in the pocket of Jeonghan’s neck. He pants slowly, moving his hips back and forth. 

“Jeonghan, p-please.” he whimpers. 

The younger gets the hint, wrapping his arms around his waist, he bucks his hips up pulling Seungcheol down on his dick at the same time. 

“Oh my f-fucking God!” Seungcheol moans out loud. 

Jeonghan keeps at the rough pace as Seungcheol reaches in between them, touching himself. Jeonghan feels the hand and slows down, making Seungcheol whine. 

“N-no s-so close, don’t stop!” he says into the younger’s neck. 

"Move your hand and I’ll give you what you want.” He replies panting. 

Seungcheol huffs but moves his hand from in between them and puts it in the younger’s hair instead. 

“Make me come,” Seungcheol whispers. 

Jeonghan flips them around, making the other yelp as he feels his back hit the mattress. Jeonghan pulls out halfway to add more lube and Seungcheol looks like he’s seconds away from crying. 

“Hurry up and fuck-ah!” 

The younger lifts his legs up, putting one on each shoulder, hands wrapped around his thighs. Seungcheol holds onto his wrists as he pounds into him. 

“F-fuck right there!” He yells.

“God you’re so fucking loud.” Jeonghan groans. 

“C-can’t help it..feels so g-good!” 

Jeonghan leans over placing a hand over his mouth. Seungcheol’s eyes widen and he breathes in sharply through his nose. Jeonghan’s thrusts gets sloppy but he still manages to hit his prostate with every thrust. Seungcheol squeaks from behind the other’s hand when he comes, eyes rolling back, as his body shakes. The soccer player removes his hand, the man under him breathing heavily, he pushes his thighs back until Seungcheol’s knees are on either side of his head. Jeonghan moans as he feels him clenched around his dick. 

“Use me u-until you cum..,f-fill my pussy with your cum.” 

Jeonghan pounds into him sloppily until he’s spilling into the volleyball player. He flops down on top of Seungcheol, trying to catch his breath. 

“Fuck, you’re something else.” Jeonghan whispers in his ear. 

Seungcheol rubs a hand down the man’s back, patiently waiting for him to get up. He feels Jeonghan’s cum leaking out of him. He kisses the younger’s neck, causing him to groan. He litters his neck with hickeys on both sides, until his neck starts to feel sore. Jeonghan pulls back, pulling himself out of Seungcheol, who whines at the feeling of being empty. They lay in silence until the soccer player gets up, heading towards the bathroom. 

He comes back with a rag to clean Seungcheol up. The older almost sobs when he feels Jeonghan’s fingers at his entrance. He tries to keep from kicking Jeonghan since he’s very sensitive. When the younger is finally done, after having to pin down one of his legs, he flops back onto the bed, pulling Seungcheol closer to him. Pressed chest to chest, Seungcheol lifts his head up to kiss Jeonghan one last time.

“Goodnight.” He whispers. 

Jeonghan throws an arm around his waist, legs tangling together, pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Goodnight, Princess.”

  
  
  


In the morning, Jeonghan wakes to Seungcheol kissing his face, neck and shoulders. They end up fucking in that same position. Seungcheol’s leg thrown over Jeonghan’s waist as he ruts up into him. They come at the same time and they fall back to sleep soon after. They awake again in the early afternoon, finally leaving Mike’s house. There are plenty of others who have just woken up from last night’s party as some of them all walk back towards the campus. They walk beside each other not speaking until they reach Jeonghan’s room. 

“I hope you know you’re stuck with me now.” Seungcheol announces as they stand in front of Jeonghan’s door. The halls are empty and eerily quiet. Jeonghan leans in to kiss the other. 

“I’m oddly okay with that.”

“Good!” Seungcheol pecks his lips one last time before he turns around, going back the way they came to get to his own room. 

The soccer player sighs as he unlocks his door. 

“What the hell we gon do..now?” he mumbles to himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhh..hello....life man...am i right lads?? 
> 
> halloween isn't over until it's december so don't come for me!  
also this took forever because i really didn't feel like writing the smut scene and of course it was at the end so there's that..  
hope you enjoy! if you don't that's okay just lemme know what you hated about it and i'll fix it, feedback is greatly appreciated. 
> 
> next update will probably be in december when i'm done with school and have time off from work :D 
> 
> (if there are mistakes lemme know)


	5. Son of a Nutcracker Ⅰ

The school year flies by and it is already the day before Christmas break. The past month and a half has been extremely uneventful thanks to Seungcheol’s sexual needs finally being tamed. The two of them aren’t exactly official but a heavy makeout session in the cafeteria is enough proof for anyone at the school. Half the school is empty as everyone has headed home early, ready to be away from school grounds even if it is only for two weeks. The two separate friend groups are still packing and they are all leaving today. The top four are headed to Greece for some casual business that really only Seungcheol has to go to. Jeonghan only finds out when Jun makes a group chat early that morning. 

**gang shit **

**Sailor Moon Jun: WE’RE GOING TO GREECE BITCHES**

**John Keating: since when? **

**Cheollie: ^^**

**Sailor Moon Jun: my mom told me..like two minutes ago **

**like for vacation or business?**

**Sailor Moon Jun: both..I guess idk ask wonwoo**

**John Keating: honey….i literally just found out..FROM YOU.. how would i know?? **

Jeonghan doesn’t even bother calling his mom to confirm because he knows they always do shit last minute. He doesn’t know what the weather is like so he just shoves random clothes in his suitcase and hopes for the best. 

\------

Seungcheol was surprised at the sudden group chat message because his dad usually tells him everything. He doesn’t pack right away but instead he makes his way to Shua’s room to ask him a few questions about something that has been on his mind since Halloween. He passes Jeonghan’s floor and turns right at the next set of stairs. He walks to the second door and knocks. Seungcheol hears slippers running across the floor and waits for the door to open. 

Shua opens the door is shocked and puzzled, “How do you know where I live?” 

Seungcheol just laughs and pushes his way in. He knows where everyone lives, he’s known since the second week of school. He likes to surprise people. 

“Never mind that, I need to ask you something.” He takes a seat at Shua’s desk as the man closes the door and walks over to sit at his bed. 

“Ask away!” He tells him. 

“Have you ever had sex with Jeonghan?”

Seungcheol can see him physically freeze, he tries not to laugh but his lips turn up just a little. He knew something was going on, he couldn’t ask Jeonghan about it because he knew he would never tell. The element of surprise is always the way to go. “If you have that’s totally fine, shit even if you and him are still fucking I wouldn’t care, but like invite me next time, yeah?” 

Shua looks at him, eyebrow raised, “You and Jeonghan together..I would never do that to myself but if you wanted me to fuck you and only you, that’s a different story. I would never risk getting put in my place with you two around though.” 

Seungcheol is taken aback at how calm he suddenly is and he tries not to put thoughts into his head so he clears his throat loudly. “Well, judging by your response I’m guessing you have so you gotta tell me about it now.” 

“We’ve only had sex three times and one of them was a threesome so what do you wanna know?”

Seungcheol taps his chin thinking of all the possible questions he could ask the man before it’s time for both of them to get back to packing. Shua waits patiently but he’s getting irritated by the second so he just decides to tell him everything. 

“The first time was sophomore year, he came into my room crying over something his dad had said to him, eventually he cried himself to sleep and in the morning he got real needy and asked him to fuck him so I did.” Shua looks the man in the eyes to make sure he’s following along with his story.

“Fast forward to junior year, we were at a party and some cheerleader wanted to have a threesome with us, so we said okay and well ya know.” Seungcheol nods but something is missing. 

“Wait, so you fucked the cheerleader and then you fucked him afterwards?” He asked wondering how this all played out. 

“No, we both fucked her and then in the morning I fucked him because his father had been bothering him all week.” He states like it’s obvious that that would happen. 

Seungcheol is confused but he asks about the third time anyways because it’s the only chance he’ll get to hear the full story. 

“The third time was over the summer before this school year. He drove to my house after a fight with his parents and -”

Seungcheol interrupts him, “-and he cried and then you fucked him in the morning. God, what is with the morning time, I don’t understand it?” He asks no one in particular. 

Shua smacks his arm and the man pulls it back to his chest rubbing it. “It’s rude to interrupt people.” 

Shua starts his story back up about how he came to his house not in tears this time but he was just angry in general. Shua tells him that he offered to suck his dick to relieve some stress but Jeonghan said he wouldn’t be able to take it and he was right. Which is the reason why he just doesn’t let anyone suck him off. He did fuck him later that night until he cried. Even when they were finished he still cried until he fell asleep and Shua fucked him again in the morning. Seungcheol nods his head as he tells the story. 

“So like, is this situational submissiveness, or is it just him wanting to get fucked because he’s upset and wants to cry?” He wonders, out loud. 

“You know just as much as I do, kid.” Shua says shrugging his shoulders. 

“I’m older than you, ya know.” He announces standing up, hands on his hips. 

Shua looks him up and down and rolls his eyes, “Get out of my room before I tell Jeonghan you want a threesome.” He points to the door and Seungcheol walks towards it because he feels like if he doesn’t the man will physically throw him out. He remembers the slap on his arm and he can tell Shua is one mean man. He makes his way out the door waving bye as he makes his journey back to his room to pack. His phone vibrates and it’s a message from dad. It simply says that the vacation will be more business for him than a vacation. He sighs locking his phone, not even bothering to respond. A vacation in Greece sounded too good to be true. 

Finally making it down to his floor, Jeonghan is standing at his door, phone in his hand. 

“A threesome?!? REALLY??” He half shouts. 

Seungcheol tries to explain himself as he unlocks the door, letting them both in his room, but the younger is having none of it. 

Seungcheol just shakes his head. Revenge on Shua is going to have to be good. 

  
  


\-------

They somehow made it to Greece before dinner even after Jun had left his passport in his dorm, and they all had to go back to get it. They had just made their flight, running through the airport trying to get to their gate before it closed on them. They arrived at the block where all four families were staying. 

“Dinner will be held in the Wen’s house for tonight, and Seungcheol your father would like to see you immediately.” The man holding the car door open for them had stated as they got out. Seungcheol nodded and waved bye, luggage in tow as he set off to go see his father. The three shrugged and set off to see their own places and unpack to change for dinner. 

Dinner is ready by the time they all shower and get dressed, business casual of course, and Jeonghan and Wonwoo meet up outside to walk down the block to get to Jun’s house. 

They enter the house, following the smell of food, to see everyone already seated at the table. Jeonghan goes to sit next to his mother and his mother bursts into tears as she sees her son. 

“Mom, there’s no need to cry we saw each other in August.” He tells her as he pats her head. 

“Yeah, it's now December so shut up and let me have this.” She hugs him tighter, Jeonghan would never admit it but he missed his mother. She was the only one in his corner when things turned to shit. 

He sits down in his chair to see Wonwoo’s family to his right and Jun and Seungcheol’s family across from them. Jun across from him and Seungcheol across from Wonwoo. He does a double take looking at the volleyball player, as he and his father are dressed in suits. He must feel him staring because he turns his head to look at Jeonghan and smiles before turning to his mother. 

Jeonghan has never been one to talk at dinner but he always listens because his father is bound to mention him at some point. The food gets served and passed around, fathers talking business and mothers talking about their daily lives. He sits quietly cutting his steak, his mom reaches over to wipe his face and shakes her head at him. He smiles at her mouth food full of food as she laughs and hits his arm. He missed this. Him and his mom acting silly at the dinner table while his father conducts business. His mom was never really friends with his friends mothers because she knew they were only friends because they had to be. She did treat Jun and Wonwoo like her own because she actually liked them. They stopped whispering when Jeonghan’s name was called and they both whipped their heads to Mr. Yoon. 

“Jeonghan, have you applied to any universities yet?” He asks. 

He clears his throat, “I have not, and you know it.” He responds. 

“Jeonghan, it’s almost Christmas you can still apply and get accepted by March.” He tells his son before sipping his wine. 

“That’s nice and all but I don’t even know if I want to really go college.” He says looking his father in the eye. The room suddenly gets silent and Jeonghan is aware that all eyes are on them. 

“If you want to make it anywhere in life son, you need to go to college. How do you expect to run a business if you know nothing about it? And don’t even bring up playing soccer we all know you’re no good.” 

Jeonghan can feel the tears forming in his eyes, and he knows his mother won’t interfere because she never wants to confront her husband. 

“You know dad, everything I’ve ever done in MY life was to please you. I learned piano because YOU said it would be good for me. I learned to sing because YOU said it would be good for me. I played soccer all my life because YOU said it would be good for me. I went to a private school because YOU said it would help me in the long run.” Tears are running down his face at this point but he could care less. He stands up, chair scarping along the wooden floor. 

“I don’t want to go to college because I know YOU want me to go just to take over your business, but fine since you always win, expect YOUR accept letters in March!” He walks away from the dinner table, leaving Jun’s house to go to his own. He hears his mother calling him but he ignores her and he knows she won’t come after him, she never does. 

His father laughs, “Kids.” He sips his wine again before making conversation with Mr. Jeon again. 

\------------

Jeonghan makes it back to his family’s house, rushing to his room slamming the door behind him. He breathes heavily, standing in the middle of his room and he wants to break something but he knows he can’t. He settles for belly flopping on his bed and screaming into his pillow. He hears his phone ding and grabs it from the nightstand where it has been charging all day. It’s a text from his mother and she never texts him so he knows it must be something important. 

**Mom**

**Honey, you don’t have to go to college if you don’t want to, I won’t let him ruin your happiness if you really don’t want to go. Don’t run away like you did years ago, or if you do at least tell me beforehand. We can talk about it more in the morning. I love you, Hannie. **

He laughs at the memory of him running away when his father told him he was going to private school. More tears run down his cheeks because he really loves his mom. He wipes his face and stands to go shower. At this point, he’ll end up crying himself to sleep and wake up with a headache. He closes the bathroom door and locks it just in case. He tries to stop crying as he turn on the shower but the tears keep falling. 

\------------- 

Dinner ends within the next half a hour, they families still feeling uncomfortable but not mentioning the incident or Jeonghan’s name for the rest of the night. Seungcheol promises his friends he’ll check on Jeonghan and that he’ll text them later. He says bye to everyone saying he’s leaving first and jogs over to where Jeonghan is staying. The house is quiet but he can hear water running from one of the rooms, so he follows the sound. He enters the room, seeing Jeonghan’s suitcase open on the floor, clothes thrown awry. He laughs to himself and picks up some of the clothes to make his room look neater. Seungcheol takes his shoes off, then his suit jacket and tie. He makes himself comfortable on Jeonghan’s bed, laying in the middle of the bed, ankles crossed with an arm thrown behind his head. 

He scrolls through his phone, answering his father’s emails for him, when he hears the water shut off. He feels bad for what happened at dinner, as he really thinks about the incident between the younger and his father. He understands now why Jeonghan didn’t talk about him and more importantly why he ignored his calls during his birthday dinner. The bathroom door opens, as he’s sending an email, he moves his phone to see Jeonghan, in a fluffy dark blue robe, pouting in the doorway. Seungcheol stares at him, waiting for him to say something but he never does. He goes back to his phone to check his father’s financial reports for the year. Out the corner of his eye, he can see Jeonghan moving about in his room. 

Jeonghan really wasn’t expecting to see Seungcheol in his bed when he got out the bathroom. He goes to pick up some of his clothes but he sees they’re already placed backed in his suitcase. He looks back at the man in his bed and he tries not to cry over the simple action. He gives a shaky breath and walks over to the side of the bed. Seungcheol still doesn’t look at him, as he’s still typing away on his phone. He uncrosses the mans ankles, spreading his legs so he can lay in between them. He wraps his arms around his waist and rests his head on his stomach, shivering as his cold belt buckle hits his chin. 

They lay there in silence for sometime and Seungcheol thinks Jeonghan has fallen asleep by now but he tilts his head to the side looking down at his face to see that the younger is just staring blankly at the wall with tears still in his eyes. Seungcheol sighs and goes back to his phone, finishing another email that his father was supposed to respond to earlier in the week. He moves to set his phone on the nightstand and the arms around his waist grip tighter and Jeonghan whines. 

“I’m not going anywhere, don’t worry.” he whispers to him. 

The room is dark now, the sun set hours ago and the only light in the room is from the lamp in the corner near the door. The volleyball player lays back in his original position, waiting patiently for Jeonghan to say something. As if the man was reading his mind, he sits up and straddles him, fixing his robe as he moves. Seungcheol looks at him as Jeonghan stares down at him. 

“God, why are you so quiet? I’ve never seen you this quiet before it’s kind of irritating.” He finally states. Seungcheol laughs at him, hands coming from behind his head to hold his waist underneath the robe. Jeonghan moves to fix his robe again because he definitely isn’t wearing underwear and he realizes that suddenly. Jeonghan narrows his eyes at the man under him, “You’re hiding something. What did Shua tell you?” He questions. 

Seungcheol’s body freezes at the mention of Shua and he prays the other didn’t see it but the man gasps when he realizes something. “Oh my god the threesome text?!? He told you, didn’t he?” 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” He states calmly, hands rubbing up and down his thighs. 

Jeonghan scoffs and twists his nipple until he yells. “Tell me dammit!” 

Seungcheol flips them over and Jeonghan yelps as he pinned down on his back. 

“You see Jeonghan, I tried to wait for you to say something first so we could avoid having this conversation.” He starts, lips at his ear. “Since you want me to talk so bad, how about we talk about you needing to get fucked whenever daddy makes you cry over something so stupid.” Seungcheol pulls away to look at Jeonghan, who has tears running down the sides of his face, at the mention of the incident. “Hey, look at me. I’m going to give you a choice, you either get fucked good now or in the morning.” Seungcheol knows they’re going to fuck in the morning because why would anyone refuse morning sex. 

Jeonghan stops staring at the ceiling and looks at the volleyball player. “Want it now” he mumbles. 

“Speak up, princess.” He says mockingly. It only makes the man cry harder, he never knew his not boyfriend could be mean and he wonders how much talking he actually did with Shua. 

“Cheol, I want it now.” He says a little bit louder. 

Seungcheol scans his face before leaning down to peck his lips. “Good.” 

He hops off the bed, leaving Jeonghan as he walks over to the others suitcase. He saw the bottle of lube in there earlier when he was putting away the clothes. He turns around and tosses the lube on the bed. He unbuttons his shirt and undoes his belt to take off his pants and then takes off his socks, leaving him in his boxers. Jeonghan hasn’t moved but he sees him wiping his face with the sleeve of his robe. 

Seungcheol walks over to the right side of the bed. He looks at Jeonghan, who has his eyes closed, trying to control his breathing. “You sure you still want it?” The volleyball player asks leaning on the bed. Jeonghan finally opens his eyes and turns his head to nod at the man. “You look so pretty baby, come here.” The soccer player goes to move from the middle of the bed when he feels a hand on his left ankle. He lets out a yelp as Seungcheol drags him to the side, robe balling up underneath his back. Jeonghan wraps his legs around his waist pulling him down until they’re eye to eye. “Are we just going to stare at each other or are you going to fuck me?” He asks after a while. 

“Your mouth is going to get you in trouble.” Seungcheol laughs as he reaches over him to grab the lube, popping it open. He straightened himself as he pours lube all over his hand. He throws the bottle back on the bed, still within reach, and grabs a leg push it back until his thigh is against his chest. 

Jeonghan feels a wet finger at his rim and he tries not to whine but fails when Seungcheol finally pushes in. “You’re so tight...almost like you haven’t been fucked since the summertime.” He adds a second finger when Jeonghan's goes to say something. 

“Oh yeah, Shua told me everything, baby. You’re kind of like a whore for him.”

“We had sex like three times.” Jeonghan scoffs. The same words Shua had uttered to him and now he's not buying it. 

He adds in a third finger, slowly opening him up, “Just three?” He questions as he crooks his fingers. Jeonghan moans loudly as Seungcheol fingers him, hitting his prostate every time he thrusts in. Jeonghan doesn’t answer him causing the man to shake his head. “Hold your legs for me.” The soccer player does as he’s told, both legs in the air, thighs separated but pressed to his chest. 

“Baby, I know he’s fucked you more than three times.” Seungcheol pulls his fingers out and Jeonghan whines. He adds more lube to his fingers, plunging three fingers back into the man. He grabs his dick and jerks him off as he adds a fourth finger. He probably doesn’t need to but the sounds that come out of Jeonghan’s mouth make it worth it. Jeonghan groans as he feels his hole being stretched with the added warmth of Seungcheol’s hand. 

“I’ve seen the way you look at him and I’ve definitely seen the way he’s looked at you to know it’s been more than three times.” He moves his hand up and down, pre-cum gliding with his hand. “So, yes or no,” his fingers moving in and out “has he fucked you more than three times?” He asks. Jeonghan can barely think as he’s so close to coming. He moans out a yes and all hands are off him. Tears well up in his eyes, as he grabs the sheets, breathing harshly. 

Seungcheol pulls him closer to the edge as he’s being pulled to sit up, robe slipping off in the process. As he sits at the end, the volleyball player gets on his knees, Jeonghan tries to stop him which only results in his hands being smacked away. He places his hands on his thighs as he takes Jeonghan into his mouth. He’s halfway down when he pulls back. He looks up at Jeonghan to say, “fuck my mouth.”

Jeonghan looks very hesitant but Seungcheol ignores him and leans down to put him back in his mouth. Jeonghan groans looking down at the other, rocking his hips, hand in his hair pulling softly. He relaxes his throat as his lips reach the base of his dick. Jeonghan is so close. He pulls Seungcheol back up a little, so he can stand up. 

He shoves him back down, thrusting in and out at a mild pace before he starts to pick it up. Seungcheol kneels there and takes it, spit dripping out the sides of his mouth, balls slapping his chin. He moans with every thrust that hits the back of his throat. 

“I-I’m coming!” 

He sucks harder and he feels Jeonghan tense up as he cums, hitting the back of his throat and landing on his tongue as the man slowly pulls out. Jeonghan falls back on the bed, panting, trying to catch his breath. Seungcheol stands up, cum still in his mouth, spit running down his chin. He collects it all in his hand and rubs it over his dick, lube too far away. The volleyball player holds Jeonghan’s legs in the air as he lines himself up with his hole. Jeonghan moans loudly as he pushes all the way in all at once. Seungcheol hovers over him before tucking his head into his neck. 

“You’re so fucking tight.” He groans in his ear. 

The soccer player whines as he feels him pull out only to thrust back in. He starts at a pace that has Jeonghan clawing at his back. “H-harder please please..please..” Jeonghan moans. 

Seungcheol throws a leg on the bed and folds Jeonghan in half, back off the bed. He thrusts into him harder and Jeonghan screams as his prostate is genuinely being abused in this position. “Yes! r-right there...oh my GOD...don’t stop..please..please..” He moans out. Seungcheol smirks at the man underneath him. “You feel good baby?”, keeping his pace. Jeonghan nods as best as he can in this position. “So good..s-so good!” He’s crying at this point and he knows he’s close to coming again. 

He’s so close to coming, mouth open with no sound coming out as he’s literally getting fucking into the bed. He sobs when he feels Seungcheol pulls out. “No no, Cheol put it back in..I need it!” He says, voice thick as he’s been crying. Seungcheol laughs and Jeonghan feels more tears pour out of his eyes.. He wipes his face and he lets himself be manhandled as Seungcheol wraps his arms around his thighs, hands on his waist, as he’s being lifted in the air. He shrieks and throws his arms around the other man's neck. Jeonghan looks down at the man holding him and kisses him. He has never been this turned on before. Seungcheol kisses back even harder, tongue making its way in Jeonghan’s mouth at some point. 

He moans into his mouth as Seungcheol’s dick is being pushed back into his hole. He hears Seungcheol mumble something against his lips but he can’t even think to ask what he said as he ‘s getting fucked in the air. Jeonghan moans over and over as he feels his dick hitting deeper and deeper with every thrust. He’s not surprised Seungcheol has the strength to hold him steadily. 

“I-I’m close!” He all but yells into the room, arms hugging tighter at the mans neck. Seungcheol holds him tighter as he slams him back down on his dick over and over again. The sound of Jeonghan’s ass hitting his hips filling the room quickly. With one last thrust hitting his prostate directly, they come at the same time. Room now filled with their heavy breathing, trying to catch their breaths. Seungcheol, still buried inside the other, moves to pull out. Jeonghan clenches around him and whines. “Fuck, baby let go.” The volleyball player groans. A minute goes by before Seungcheol actually pulls out, holding Jeonghan in the air, above his dick, as he watches his cum leak out of his hole onto the hardwood floor. “Fuck thats hot.” He whispers. 

Seungcheol wraps the mans legs around his waist as he carries Jeonghan to the bathroom. He’s half asleep as they enter the bathroom and whines whenever Seungcheol tries to set him down on the bathroom counter. Jeonghan thinks the man should be winded by now but his steady heartbeat proves him otherwise. In the time Jeonghan drifted off, Seungcheol had gotten the shower up and running. He feels warm water hit his back and he finally unwraps himself from his not boyfriend. He teeters to the side but a hand at his hips stops him from falling. Jeonghan pushes his now wet hair back as he looks at Seungcheol, whos already staring him, dimples out. 

“What? Don’t be fucking looking at me like that dude!” He smiles, punching Seungcheol’s arm. 

They wash up and the volleyball player fingers Jeonghan until he’s whining loudly against the tiles. They wash up again and get out to dry off before anything else happens. By the time they’re dressed and ready for bed, it’s almost two thirty in the morning. Seungcheol has a meeting at one in the afternoon, which he tells to the other as they slip into bed. Jeonghan had lent him a pair of boxers and he settled for a graphic t-shirt that covered everything. Seungcheol lays his head on Jeonghan’s chest as he listens to his heartbeat. He doesn’t know who falls asleep but he would bet money it was most likely Jeonghan. 

  
  


\------

Seungcheol sleeps through his alarm he had set for 10 a.m. It wakes Jeonghan up an he finds that their positions switched sometime in the night. He rolls of his not boyfriend, turning off his alarm, debating if he should wake him up or let him sleep for another hour. 

\---

The volleyball player wakes up to Jeonghan’s mouth on his dick, and he comes after he eats me out. Jeonghan gets out of bed without another word as he leaves the other to catch his breath. He enters the bathroom to get ready for the day. After the two clean up this morning and last nights mess, Jeonghan throws on underwear and some pants, leaving his room to head to the kitchen. He leaves Seungcheol in the bathroom, who is currently brushing his teeth. 

As he enters the kitchen he spots his mother and father at the island, sipping their coffee. Jeonghan freezes in place, he had completely forgot they were even here. 

“Yoon Jeonghan, the next time you wanna be a whore before midnight AND early in the morning, for the love of God please do it somewhere else!” Mr. Yoon exclaims. 

Jeonghan blushes and just nods his head as Seungcheol, in yesterdays clothes, rounds around the corner and into the kitchen. Mr. Yoon is coughing as his coffee goes down the wrong pipe. Mrs. Yoon smiles and says good morning. Seungcheol places his hands on his waist and kisses his neck before moving away. 

“Good Morning, everyone!” 

Jeonghan stares at his dad as the man stares back at him, Jeonghan has no idea what he’s thinking and he’s terrified. 

“Mr. Yoon, I’ll see you at one and Mrs. Yoon, you look lovely!” He says eyes meeting everyone as he speaks, walking towards the front door. His eyes stop at Jeonghan and he smirks as he opens the door, walking backwards out into the street, “See you later, baby.” Jeonghan smiles and waves at the other man as he leaves his house. 

Mr. Yoon clears his throat and Jeonghan looks back at him. 

“Choi Seungcheol, huh?” He pauses, “Nice kid,” is all he says as he finishes his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> missing mister choi seungcheol hours 
> 
> lowkey only took me this long to write this chapter because i wanted to delete this whole fic but i wont...if anyone even cares!
> 
> missing seventeen hours 
> 
> see ya hopefully again in march :D


	6. Son of a Nutcracker Ⅱ

The first week of vacation flies by as they visit famous tourist attractions and find random parties to attend. Of course it’s only the three of them as Seungcheol is conducting business with his father day and night. Jeonghan wishes he felt like a third wheel when he was hanging with Jun and Wonwoo but the truth is they weren’t as lovey dovey in public as he thought they were. There was no reason for him to feel uncomfortable, so he was stuck with them, which was better than hanging around his mother all the time. 

“Okay hear me out,” Jun starts as they eat lunch at his house, “For the rest of vacation we go to either Milan or Paris and actually have some fun!” His eyes wander over to Wonwoo and Jeonghan for reactions but their faces are blank. 

“Like everyone or just us?” Wonwoo questions. 

“How do we get everyone to even agree with that, they’re not exactly here to play, as you can see your house is empty.” Jeonghan says. 

Jeonghan looks at Jun and he can already see the boy thinking of different ways to actually get them to leave. He sighs and sits back in his seat, waiting for Jun to say something. 

“What even is there to do in those places besides go shopping and go to museums?” Jeonghan asks.

“Even if we do go where the fuck are we going to stay?” 

Jun sits there and looks at his friends as they basically tell him it's a bad idea. He picks at his sandwich as they sit in silence. Christmas is next week and Jun thinks it would be fun to spend the holidays somewhere else, since they’ve been here for a week. His friends don’t know that his parents will do anything he asks them too. He smiles slightly and looks at Jeonghan, “I bet your mom would be on my side if we told her about it.” Jeonghan narrows his eyes at his friend and he knows he’s right, his mother loves Jun and he always convinces her into asking his father into something. He remembers Jun somehow talking his mother into letting them camp in the woods for the weekend, this past summer, so they could have experience if they ever got stranded. Jeonghan’s mother was hesitant at first but Jun was sure they would be fine. They weren’t but she still doesn’t know that. 

“I’m sure my mother would love to go to Paris, she’s always wanted to see the Mona Lisa.” Jeonghan says, sighing because he knows Jun is now very serious about dragging their families elsewhere. He’s just trying to enjoy his Friday afternoon. 

“So, Jeonghan’s mother is an easy target but what about the business men, how do we get them to tag along if everyone is going?” Wonwoo asks out loud. 

Jun stands from his seat grabbing his plate, “Leave all that to me, baby!” He walks away into the kitchen and heads upstairs. 

Jeonghan turns to look at his friend, “It must be rough dating him, huh?” He questions sarcastically. Wonwoo laughs and shakes his head, “You have no idea.” 

  
  


\------------

When Jeonghan returns to his own house, his mother is sitting in the living room, watching tv. 

“Come here, I feel like I never see you anymore!” She yells as she lowers the volume. 

Jeonghan sits next to her on the couch, head on her shoulder, as she wraps an arm around him. They sit in silence for a while, watching the television before she asks him about lunch with his friends. He tells her about Jun’s plan and immediately she’s already on board. She tells them that they need a change of scenery after being surrounded by white and blue houses. His mother tells him to text Jun and tell him that they will be in Paris before Christmas. Jeonghan shakes his head but does as he’s told. He’s suddenly very grateful for the life he’s living and feels thankful towards his father. 

His mother sits up and faces him, “Hannie, I have something to tell you.” She says seriously. Jeonghan raises his eyebrows at the atmosphere change, he locks his phone and looks her in the eye, “Are you okay??” He asks, whispering.

“Honey, I’m fine I just need to tell you this before I forget.” He nods his head and waits for her to say something. 

“I’m pregnant.” Jeonghan’s jaw drops because what the actual fuck! He’s almost in college and they decide to have a baby? That’s messed up. He sits there and looks at her and then looks down at her stomach, “You’re serious?? How far are you? What the hell? You’re serious, right??” 

She laughs and slaps his arm, “Yes, I’m very serious Hannie. I’m two months in.” His eyes widened at that. “Does dad know??” His schedule is so busy he doesn't even know how they even had time for all of this. He shakes the thought out of his head because he really doesn’t need that visual in his head. 

“Of course he knows, he took off for the appointment and even drove me there himself.” She says. Jeonghan leans back on the couch because wow maybe his father isn’t that bad of a man. His mom runs a hand through his hair and he shivers a little. “Tell me what you’re thinking. I don’t know if you’re happy or sad about all this.” She whispers as she turns off the tv. It’s suddenly very quiet and it takes a moment before he actually speaks again. “I’m very happy about it, don't get me wrong, but won’t it be hard on you? I mean you aren’t exactly young anymore.” She laughs, “It just happened and I’ll be fine. I raised you all by myself. I think I can do it one more time.” He nods his head at her, it’s nowhere near bedtime but he suddenly feels very tired. 

“Want to do something fun?” She suddenly asks him. He looks at her like she’s crazy. “You do know you’re pregnant, right?” 

\------------

  
  


Hours later, Jeonghan is in his room watching Netflix on his phone when he hears multiple voices in his house. He assumes it’s just his father and his friends coming over for dinner so he doesn’t even bother getting up. He rolls over back towards the door, to make it seem like he’s sleeping just in case his father does pop into his room. He lowers the volume on his phone just as he receives a text.

**Cheollie**

**You up? **

that was so unattractive but yes

Minutes later there’s a knock on his door and the doorknob twists, showing Seungcheol on the other side. He closes the door behind him, leaning against it. The volleyball player is dressed casually in ripped jeans and a simple hoodie. If Jeonghan’s heart races it’s nobody’s business. He sits up in bed and locks his phone, making the room quieter than it already was. 

“Hi.” He says softly.

“You look really pretty.” Seungcheol tells him, walking over to the edge of the bed. 

The last time they saw each other was when the incident happened and Jeonghan refuses to be the one to bring it up so he stays silent as the other man climbs into bed with him. He’s equally surprised when he gets a lap full of Seungcheol, hands coming up hold his thighs in place. He looks at him raising a brow as he watches him get comfortable. 

“How’ve you been?” He asks smiling, hands playing with Jeonghan’s shirt. 

“Shouldn’t I be the one asking you that Mr. Business Man?” 

“Then ask.” He tells him simply. 

He crosses his arms and looks at the man in his lap but Seungcheol is just smiling at him and right there is when he decides he actually hates looking at his face. 

“How’s the company?”

“Ugh, don’t even ask! I’m going to have a bunch of incompetent people working under me. They literally can't do anything right, and don’t even get me started on my father!” he says all in one go, rolling off of Jeonghan to lay on his stomach, face first into the pillows. Jeonghan tries not to laugh at the sudden change of events. “Poor Cheollie, he’s got a hard life.” He says, hand running through the others hair. 

“You would think a man in his early forties would know how to check his email when it involves his company but he literally doesn’t care and his secretary is always off getting fucked so relying on her is actually hopeless.” 

He listens to him rant about his work week and wonders if his father has to go through all of this as well. He’s never really been interested in what his father does, he just knows he has stocks and is sometimes a lawyer. Jeonghan was never one to question it because he knew his father wasn’t a shady man, he’s been to his office building on multiple occasions and even did his books for him one summer. He’s pulled out of his thoughts when Seungcheol turns his head to look at him. 

“Did you know your mom is pregnant?” Seungcheol asks.

“Yeah, she just told me. Wait, when did you find out?” He is actually curious seeing as though his mom has been hiding it. 

“Your dad told everyone at that meeting we went to after I left here that one time.” 

Jeonghan feels cheated as everyone knew about his sibling before he did but he can only blame himself as he spent all his time with Jun and Wonwoo. 

“I see.” 

Seungcheol rolls off the bed, walking over to Jeonghan’s suitcase, as he pulls his pants down to change. Jeonghan doesn’t say anything but watches as he grabs a pair of sweats to put on. He thinks of what to say but honestly the visual of his not boyfriend in a pair of fitted boxers is the only thing in his brain at the moment. “Hope you don’t mind.” He says getting back in bed. Jeonghan scoffs and reaches for his phone to go back to his show. He scooches down the bed so Seungcheol can lay on him. He waits for the man to stop squirming to play the next episode of Criminal Minds. 

“This is all you watch.” He mumbles into his chest. 

“Shhh or I’m kicking you out.” He says pinching his waist. 

Not even fifteen minutes into the show Seungcheol is sound asleep and Jeonghan has no choice but to lay there and watch his shows. He uses the side of Seungcheol’s head as a stand, giggling as he tries to get his phone to stay. 

\--------

  
  


It’s Sunday and they’re all at the airport waiting for their flight to Paris. Christmas is just three days away and Jeonghan is just trying to figure out how the fuck Jun actually got everyone on board with his plan. He realizes Jun is really spoiled and suddenly realizes a lot about the man. He gets what he wants. 

They’re finally boarding the plane when he realizes he never asked where they are all staying. He literally just packed everything and assumed they were going to stay in a hotel until they figured it out. He turns to face his parents as they stand in line to enter the plane. “Did you guys get a house or something?” 

His mother answers and tells him they got a nice house to fit all of them that's not too far from everything. He doesn’t ask how they managed to pull something like this but he should definitely bet it was all Jun’s parents doing. He’s finally seated on the plane when someone plops down next to him. He fixes the shade before turning to look at his seat partner. It doesn’t come as a surprise when he sees Seungcheol settling into the seat. 

“It was your father’s idea before you get any ideas.” 

“He sees you leave my house twice and suddenly thinks we need to be together all the time.”

“He’s always heard us do things so in his defense, he probably thinks he’s doing us a favor.” 

Leave it to his father to only be interested in his not love life. He tries not to groan at the thought of his father hearing him get dicked down in the middle of the night. He turns to make conversation with Wonwoo as he’s sitting behind him to get his mind off of it, ignoring Seungcheol. 

  
  


\-----

Jeonghan sleeps through the flight and the car ride to the house. He steps out of the car to face a tiny but unique three story house pushed to the back. It looks newer than the high rise buildings surrounding it. His mother tells him that they’re in the thirteenth arrondissement of Paris and he has no idea what that means but he’s guessing she means the whole area surrounding them. They all walk inside to a modern living room. The four families have a meeting about who will be staying where but Jeonghan zones out, just looking at the inside of the house. Jun’s dad decides he wants the first floor as he’s too old to be climbing stairs. Jeonghan’s parents also take the first floor bedroom in the opposite direction. Wonwoo and Seuncheol’s parents decide on the second floor leaving the whole third floor to their kids. It’s obvious they’re going to be sharing a room but all Jeonghan can think about is how they managed to find this place on such short notice. 

He comes back when he feels Wonwoo tugging on his arm leading him to the stairs that are past the living room. 

“Since you were too busy gawking at the interior, you and Seungcheol will be to the right on the third floor and me and Junhui will be on the left.” 

He carries his suitcases up the stairs stopping at the second landing as he turns to face Wonwoo, “Tell Junhui not to be too loud, yeah?” He leaves a blushing Wonwoo as he barely makes it up the last flight of stairs turning to the right to see Seungcheol opening their bedroom door. His suitcases roll along the marble floor smoothly and Jeonghan thinks if he were to marry any floor it would definitely be this one. He enters the room, closing the door behind him and locking it. Seungcheol turns his head at the sound, “Already?” 

“No, you idiot.” He laughs. 

They unpack silently, sharing the dresser that's on the other side of the room. Jeonghan is rolling his suitcase to the wall closest to the door when the handle jiggles. 

“Put your clothes on and open up whores!” Jun half yells. Seungcheol rolls his eyes as Jeonghan unlocks and opens the door. 

“That is why I locked it.” Jeonghan says as he walks over to sit on the bench at the foot of the bed. 

Jun walks in with Wonwoo in tow and Jeonghan can’t help but think that maybe they actually do look cute together. 

“Alright what’s the plan for tonight?” Jun asks, making himself comfortable next to Jeonghan as the other two lean against the dresser. 

“Like as in food plans or shopping plans?” Seungcheol questions. 

“No, like going out and getting fucked up plans.” He replies. 

Before they even get the chance to think about what he said, Junhui is up and talking again, “Come on you two, let's do something together for once while Seungcheol isn’t being whisked away by his father.” He says bouncing on the bench. Jeonghan looks at Seungcheol as he looks back at him, silently having a conversation with their eyes. 

“Babe, help me out here!” Jun whines, walking over to Wonwoo who holds his hands up. 

“If they don’t want to go out, I can’t force them.”

“Wonwoo, this is why you’re my favorite.” Jeonghan announces as he gets up from the bench, to finish unpacking his other suitcase. 

After some arguing about how this might be the last vacation they ever have together, which is a lie they know their statuses aren’t changing anytime, they decide to go out since they all are finally together. 

“I didn’t convince everyone to come to Paris so we could sit in the house!” Jun whines.

“Oh my god! Fine, we'll go out!” Seungcheol says, just wanting to go to sleep at the moment.

“Yay! See you after dinner.” 

Jun skips out of the room, dragging Wonwoo behind him. The soccer player gets up to close and lock the door because he knows if he doesn’t Jun will most likely just burst through the door at any time. “Please control your friend.” Jeonghan says turning to look at Seungcheol.

“Wasn’t he your friend first?” He asks laughing. 

“He was Wonwoo’s friend first, I came second.” 

Seungcheol can’t help but giggle at the double meaning causing Jeonghan to shake his head at his not boyfriend. It’s almost time for dinner and in just a few hours they’ll be out clubbing. Jeonghan lays on the bed, sighing at how soft the mattress is, he could sleep in for days if he had this mattress in his room back home. He feels the bed dip as Seungcheol climbs in under the covers.

“Are you really about to sleep?” He questions.

“No, I’m just testing it out. Besides dinner is like in an hour, if I go to sleep now I won’t make it to the club.” 

They sit in silence for a while before Seungcheol is sitting up, turning to look at the other man. 

“Want to waste some time?” He asks, smiling.

Jeonghan knows that smile, which is why he sits up too, looking at Seungcheol eyebrows raised.

“What did you have in mind?”

“We can watch Criminal Minds, those episodes are like an hour long, right?”

Jeonghan stares at him to see if he’s being serious but his face gives nothing away. This man can’t be serious, he doesn’t even like to watch tv.

“You…You want to watch Criminal Minds?”

“No, I want your dick down my throat but you probably want to watch it!” 

If Jeonghan was an elderly man he would probably be having chest pains at the moment because what the fuck did he just say? This whole situation could obviously go one of two ways. One, he gets dick sucked. Two, he watches his favorite show with his favorite person. This really shouldn’t be something he should even think about but here he is…...thinking. 

“Let’s watch Criminal Minds then.” He smirks.

“You’re serious, aren’t you?” He says getting up to grab the remote off the dresser.

“Yeah, you can suck my dick later though, maybe in the club bathroom if you’re into that.”

“I’m going to go see if my father has any work for me to do. I am not watching another episode of that show.” He throws the remote towards Jeonghan before he leaves the room.

“Have fun, tell him I said Hi!” He laughs as the door slams shut. 

He snuggles into the bed turning the tv on and entering all his info on the Netflix app.

Thank God for smart tv’s. 

\----------

Jeonghan doesn’t see Seungcheol again until after dinner when they’re getting ready to go out. He’s halfway undressed when Jeonghan enters the room. 

“Did you and your father eat dinner in his office?” He asks, walking to his suitcase to pick out his outfit. 

He doesn’t hear a response, just the dresser drawer closing as he picks out a shirt. He turns to look at him only to see his back facing him as he pulls on a black shirt and the tightest ripped jeans he’s ever seen. 

“So upset about not getting dick, you’re giving me the silent treatment?” He says, looking at his suitcase, he regrets not putting all his clothes away earlier. Jeonghan opens the closet as he looks for an outfit to wear out, hanging up clothes as he goes. He hears the water running in the bathroom, as he pulls on some black jeans and takes his shirt off. Walking over to the bathroom he sees Seungcheol at the sink brushing his teeth. The volleyball player stops mid-brush as he feels a pair of hands grip his waist. He looks at Jeonghan in the mirror for a moment before he goes back to brushing. 

“You know you can’t keep this up in front of Jun and Wonwoo, right?” He scoffs as he rinses his mouth out and moves away from the man behind him. Jeonghan sighs, following him back into the room to put on a white button up with dancing figures on it. When he turns around again the man is nowhere to be found. He laughs and puts on his shoes, before leaving the room closing the door behind him. 

Jeonghan reaches the last step, walking into the living room seeing his friends dressed and ready to go. Jeonghan yells that they’ll be back even though he gets no response in return. The walk to the club isn’t too bad, Seungcheol grabs his hand to intertwine their fingers whenever Junhui turns around to talk to them. 

“So I’m thinking we start at that club on the corner and work our way down the street!” Jun explains as they wait to cross the street.

“Or we could just pick the club that looks the most popular and go there and explore another day.” Wonwoo says, because there is no way Jun is dragging them from club to club on their first night in. 

“Seriously, I need new friends! You owe me a handjob, let's go.” 

“You meant just Wonwoo, right?!?” Seungcheol yells as Jun crosses the street. 

\---------

After waiting outside for fifteen minutes they finally make it into the club and Junhui somehow manages to get them a booth directly across from the bar. The club is packed, the strobe lights are blinding and Jeonghan can feel the bass in his chest. He sits on the couch as they wait for Jun to come back from the bar with their drinks. Seungcheol is in his lap, back to his chest, as he chats with Wonwoo about how he even keeps up with Jun. It’s hard to tune them out as they’re practically shouting to hear each other over the music. When Jun comes back, two trays in each hand, he has a smile on his face that says he knows something that they don’t. He reaches around the man in his lap to grab a drink as Jun starts talking. 

“You’ll never guess who I saw at the bar!” He exclaims taking a shot, coughing just a little. 

“Babe, who did you see?” Wonwoo questions, taking his own drink, putting the empty tray under the other. 

“Fucking Kim Mingyu!” He laughs.

The volleyball player chokes on his drink and Jeonghan rolls his eyes because he really does hate his life. 

“Apparently we weren’t the only ones thinking of Paris as our holiday getaway.” Wonwoo says as he finishes his drink, slamming it down on the table. Jeonghan moves the man on his lap before he finishes his drink and downs a shot right after. 

“Junhui, you want to dance?” He asks, holding his hand out. Jun gladly takes it as Jeonghan pulls him through the crowd to the dance floor. They get to the middle as some random mix starts to play throughout the club, Jun twirls him around, chest colliding with Jeonghan’s back. The sway back and forth to the beat, despite the dance floor being filled with sweaty bodies. Jeonghan is thankful for their height difference because Jun tells him he sees Mingyu coming this way. Jun is pushing him behind his back as he grabs some random stranger to dance with. They dance back to back and if Mingyu is talking to Jun he can barely hear the conversation over the music and the smoke machine. When he finally leaves, Jun is dragging him back to the booth, without another word. 

Jeonghan grabs another shot as Jun trades him for Wonwoo. He looks at their booth and notices he’s the only one sitting there. He scans the crowd for his not boyfriend, when his eyes land on the bar. Seungcheol is already looking at him, when he does find him but he quickly looks at the same standing in front of him. Jeonghan knows who it is, anyone would know it’s Mingyu just based on his height. He’s got the volleyball player pinned up against the bar, arm wrapped around his waist and Seungcheol just lets him do it. The soccer player leans back into the couch as he watches him laugh at something Mingyu said, hand trailing down his arm. Seungcheol looks back at the man seated at their booth and smiles, Jeonghan raises a brow and before he knows it Mingyu is pulling him in the direction of the bathroom. Jeonghan just stares and lets him go because they aren’t together and Seungcheol can do whatever he wants. That doesn’t stop him from thinking about bursting into the bathroom to separate them but he stays seated eating the ice out of the bucket from whatever champagne Jun had bought for the table. He nods his head along to some Beyonce song that is playing, wishing Shua, Seokmin and Jihoon were here with him. Any Beyonce song playing around them and it’s suddenly karaoke time. 

He isn’t paying attention when Seungcheol returns sometime later but he feels the club couch dip next to him. He reaches over the table pulling the bucket of champagne closer to them as he drinks straight from the bottle. 

“Having fun?” Jeonghan asks as the other man wipes his mouth. 

“I’m having the best time!” He shouts into his ear. Jeonghan nods, getting up to stretch and walk away from the table, because he can’t do this. He isn’t anywhere near drunk and he wants to go to bed. Before he can even walk around the table Seungcheol is pulling him back to sit down. Sometimes he forgets that the man is surprisingly strong and it takes a moment before he finally looks at the man sitting next to him. 

“I didn’t do anything with him.” He says, looking Jeonghan in the eye. 

He nods and walks off to pee and to find his other two friends to tell him he’s leaving, whether they want to leave with him or not. Jeonghan finds the two deep in a makeout session on the dance floor, interrupting them to tell them he’s going to the bathroom and then he’s leaving. They ask where Seungcheol is and he tells him he’s with Mingyu. He doesn’t really know where the man is; he might still be sitting at the booth but he could really care less at the moment. He walks towards the other bathroom on the other side of the club since it’s closer to the entrance. Entering the bathroom he finds it mostly empty except for some dude washing his hands and turning to leave. Jeonghan stands at the urinal and does his business quickly, those damn ice cubes. He zips himself back up and goes to wash his hands, he turns to leave when he finds Seungcheol blocking the path. 

“You’re really leaving without me?” He asks, arms folded. 

“If you want to come lets go, I’m not gonna make you go home if you don’t want to.” He states, sounding annoyed, pushing past the man to leave. He only assumes he’s following him, and he gets his answer as he leaves the club, heading into the chilly night, hearing feet dragging behind him. The walk back to the house in silence, Seungcheol has a hard time keeping up and ends up jogging at some point to catch up with the soccer player. 

By the time they get to the house, it’s pitch black inside besides the lights on in the living room. Jeonghan turns the key in the door, letting them in, closing the door behind them. He tugs his shoes off kicking them towards the mat in the corner near the closet. Jeonghan doesn’t know what he’s feeling as they climb the stairs to their shared room. When their bedroom door is finally closed and locked Seungcheol finally speaks up.

“I told you, I didn’t do anything with him.” Jeonghan sits on the bench, silently. 

“I really don’t care about what you do.” He replies. 

“If you didn’t care, we’d still be at the club and I’d be sucking your dick in the bathroom.” He scoffs as he walks off into the bathroom to start the shower. 

They both get undressed and Jeonghan walks into the bathroom, where Seungcheol is before he starts up again. “We’re in a perfectly good bathroom right now.” He says, pulling the curtain back to step into the shower. Before he knows it, his back is against the tiled wall and Seungcheol is kissing him. Jeonghan freezes before he’s kissing him back, hands wandering. The volleyball player is pulling back all too quickly, the other chasing his lips. 

“I was telling the truth.” He whispers, stroking his dick. 

The shower water is still warm, but the tiles are cold against his back causing him to shiver. Jeonghan pushes him down by his shoulders, “Stop talking and put your mouth to good use.” He groans out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, whale, whale....I was supposed to finish this before my birthday (march 20th) but i was too busy partying the week before haha forgive me! this chapter is honestly a filler, i don't want my entire fic to be just smut, i know there's nothing wrong with that but i just wasn't feeling a whole smut scene for this chapter! theres only two chapters left and my babies will be graduating! there will be more drama and smut in one of those chapters lmao. if you didn't enjoy it let me know, i accept the criticism. hope y'all are staying safe and staying inside during this pandemic, drink some emergenc to keep your immune system up, see ya some time in may :D hound me on twitter if you want,  



	7. Salty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hiiii just gotta say something real quick so please don't skip this. 
> 
> uh i guess tw bc someone does get slapped, its a tiny part but i do not want to trigger anyone. It's in the very beginning so skip the italicized part where someone tells about what happens in his dorm room! 
> 
> also if anyone has recently started Criminal Minds, which I doubt, but I am sorry for the spoiler that happens when jeongcheol are in the room together.

Two months later, back at school, getting ready for final exams, and Jeonghan hasn’t seen his boyfriend in two days. Jeonghan sighs because that’s a long time to go without kisses. He curses whoever made their spring schedule because they all seem busier than usual. He sighs again, remembering the date him and Seungcheol went on the day after Christmas, making it official. He could care less about his homework right about now. They’re in the library on a Friday morning, studying. Graduation is right around the corner and he still has no idea if he has gotten into any of the colleges he applied for. It took him a while to apply but eventually Jihoon had been the one to force him to do it. He has been waiting for the text from his father but everyday his phone is empty with notifications. Jeonghan sighs again and Jihoon almost snaps his pencil in half.

“If you sigh one more fucking time I swear to God.” He whisper shouts. 

Jeonghan looks up at his friend ready to apologize but he stops himself as the library doors bang open and out of breath Wonwoo appears, “JEONGHAN, I NEED YOU” he yells before he’s running out of the doors again. Jeonghan looks confused as he turns to his friends. 

“Go, we’ll bring you your stuff!” Shua tells him. He nods his head, pushing his chair back before he’s running out the doors, trying to catch up to his friend. Wonwoo is already out the building, running through the quad, heading to the dorms. He feels his knee buckle but he ignores it, running harder against the wind, necklace flopping back against his chest with every step. The soccer player manages to catch up with Wonwoo at the door of the dorm building. Jeonghan thanks whoever is above for Seungcheol living on the second floor because his knee is actually killing him. He can hear raised voices coming from down the hall, and others are in the hall looking on. 

“WHAT MAKES YOU THINK IT’S OKAY TO HIT SOMEONE?!?” Junhui yells. Jeonghan is willing to shoot first and ask questions later at this point. He slides into Seungcheol’s room, hands catching himself on the door frame. His room is a mess, textbooks and sheets on the floor. Mingyu’s back is facing him but he can see Jun’s face and Seungcheol standing behind him, head down, and Jeonghan can tell this is just going to get uglier by the second. Jun is about to say something when he finally looks at the doorway. 

“Jeonghan, take him back to your room, now!” He grabs the volleyball player from behind him and pushes him towards the door. He’s never seen Jun this angry before and he thinks he never wants to see him like that again. He grabs the man’s hand without any other question dragging him into the hall. Anyone in the hall can hear the hit that lands on someone’s face and it makes Jeonghan walk faster up the stairs, when he hears Jun yelling some more. 

By the time they make it to Jeonghan’s door, Seungcheol is sobbing and breathing harshly. They enter the room and Jeonghan mentally thanks Shua for bringing his stuff back. Shutting the door behind them, the volleyball player crawls into his bed without another word and cries harder than he ever has. 

“That bastard really hit me.” His voice sounds rough, like he’s been crying all day. 

“What the fuck happened?” He asks, walking into the bathroom to grab a box of kleenex, shutting the door behind him. The question only makes him cry harder. 

“Hey baby, you gotta calm down just a little bit. You’re going to make yourself pass out.” And Jeonghan should know, he’s had his own spells freshman year. 

“That fucking idiot..he-he..” Jeonghan sits at his desk, to give him some space. 

“Just breathe and tell me what happened.” He says softly. 

  
  


_ When Seungcheol woke up that morning he really didn’t want to go to the library to study, so when he had gotten done getting ready, he pulled out his homework and sat on his bed. Normally, he would text Jun and Wonwoo but he wanted to get most of his homework out of the way before he saw anybody. An hour later, he’s halfway done with his math when there’s a knock on his door. He yells at whoever to come in, assuming it’s one of his friends, when in walks Mingyu.  _

_ “What do you want?” He asks, going back to his work. The man walks to sit at the edge of his bed before speaking, “You’ve been ignoring me.” He simply states.  _

_ “What gave it away? Me walking the other way whenever I saw you or me blocking your number?” He doesn’t like the air in the room and he knows Mingyu is mad at him. He reaches for his phone to text Jun and Wonwoo to come to his room in five minutes if he doesn’t respond again.  _

_ “Listen, after what happened in Paris, I’ve been meaning to talk to you!” _

_ “What happened in Paris was a fucking mistake, there’s nothing to talk about Mingyu!”  _

_ That seems to set him off because next thing he knows Mingyu is off the bed and standing in front of him.  _

_ It’s quiet for a while and Seungcheol looks up at him, waiting for him to speak again.  _

_ “It’s because of Jeonghan isn’t it? You’ve been leading me on this entire time-” _

_ “Leading you on?!? Mingyu, we fuck thats it! There’s no feelings whatsoever, I never wanted anything with you and I never will, what’s so hard to get about that!”  _

_ The smack is loud enough to drown out the sound of the door banging back against the wall as his friends enter his room. His cheek is hot and he knows it’s going to leave a mark. Before he can open his mouth again Jun is pulling him off the bed, sheets he was wrapped in coming with him as he’s placed behind the man, separating him from Mingyu.  _

He’s stopped crying by now only sniffling, every now and then. Jeonghan is just staring at him and Seungcheol knows he fucked up when all the man does is nod his head at the story he’s just heard. 

“Baby, I’m-” 

“That night...You lied to my face twice, didn’t you?” He stands up, opting to lean against his bathroom door, arms crossed. 

“Just let me explain, please.” He says quietly but he gets a laugh in return. 

“There’s nothing to explain! God, I’m such an idiot. You lied to me! I gave you the chance to tell me anything at all before I asked you out, I told you everything and you lied to me! And you had the nerve to be mad at me for leaving the club?!?” Jeonghan is beyond angry, there’s tears in his eyes but he refuses to let them fall this time. He doesn’t yell because there’s no point in losing his voice over something that was doomed from the start. There’s a tone in voice that lets you know he’s furious, but he’s holding back.

“I gave you that ring on your finger for a reason, Seungcheol. The same reason you gave me this necklace. It was an agreement for a committed relationship.” Seungcheol watches as he unclips the necklace he’s been wearing since Christmas, a silver ‘S’. He remembers the conversation they had that night about the future, when Jeonghan would be in college and Seungcheol would be working at his father’s company and trying to juggle college. He remembers confessing and the date they planned out for the next day. He’s crying again as Jeonghan puts the necklace in his hand roughly. 

He hears Jeonghan sniffle before he speaks, “Take the ring off, Seungcheol.” He hates the way he says his name and he never wants to hear it come out of his mouth again. He hesitates and it only aggravates Jeonghan more. He holds his hand out, “You did this to yourself, now take the fucking ring off.” The way Jeonghan’s voice is so calm makes him cry even harder. He slowly slips the ring off of his left index finger, putting it into the center off his hand. Jeonghan puts the ring in his pocket and walks away from his own bed, heading towards the door. 

“Where are you going? This is your room.” He reminds him when Jeonghan has the door open. 

“I doubt your room is in decent condition after Jun got done with Mingyu, so just think of this as the last time I'm ever nice to you.” Jeonghan stares at him, eyes hard and full of anger.

“Jeonghan, I’m sorry!” 

“Come to me when you actually mean it.” He shuts the door to his own room and it does nothing to muffle the cries behind the door. 

He already knows where he’s headed as he walks up another flight of stairs. He’s praying he’s in his room and he didn’t go back to the library. He stops at the second door and knocks as his tears fall. The door opens in no time, Shua standing on the other side. 

“You love me, right?” He asks, voice small.

Shua doesn’t bother answering the question, pulling his best friend into his room, locking the door behind them. 

\-------------------

When Jeonghan wakes up, he’s too warm and his head hurts. The sun has gone down and he hopes he didn’t miss dinner because he’s screwed if he did. His face is squished against someone’s chest and arms are wrapped around him. 

“Shua, what time is it?” He gets no response which makes him sit up a little to see the man's face. His best friend is still sleeping. He sighs and grabs his phone from the nightstand, reaching over the man silently. The time on his phone reads seven forty five pm and he cheers because dinner is only beginning. He has two missed calls and a message from his dad. For once, Jeonghan doesn’t ignore the message and unlocks his phone to read it. 

**Dad**

SNU ✔

KU ✔ 

Stanford University ✔

Columbia University ✔

I’m proud of you Jeonghan. 

  
  


Jeonghan’s crying again because he’s positive his father has never uttered those words to him and now he wishes he would’ve been up to answer the phone. He nudges Shua’s shoulder to wake him up. “Shua wake the fuck up, I have good news!”

“Five more minutes, mom!” He mumbles, before going back to sleep. Jeonghan sits up, straddling him and smacks his chest. “I’m not your mom now, wake up!” He feels him stretching out, underneath him, smiling when he finally wakes up. 

“Is there a reason you’re on top of me?” He asks.

Jeonghan ignores him, still smiling, phone clutched to his chest, “Guess what?!?” He basically yells.

“I GOT IN!!” He shoves his phone in Shua’s face, brightness all the way up causing Shua to squint at the screen. He takes the phone out of his hands, “Holy shit you’re actually kind of fucking smart!” Jeonghan punches his chest and it barely affects the man.

“I’m proud of you too, Jeonghan!” 

“Thank you, kind of proud of myself. Do you wanna go get dinner? It’s just starting.” He asks, staring down at him. 

“Sure, you wanna go to your room and change first?” He asks, causing Jeonghan to freeze on his lap. “What’s wrong?” Shua questions scanning his friend's face. 

“Uh..I let Seungcheol stay in my room, so I don’t know if he left or not..” He mumbles, twirling his phone in his hands. He told Shua all that happened the best he could through tears and his hiccups, Shua got the jist of the story and he was angry. 

Shua nods and moves Jeonghan off his lap, stretching as he stands, “I see, just borrow something of mine.” He walks off into his bathroom closing the door behind him. Jeonghan sits on his bed and sighs. He wants to call his mother and tell her everything that has happened, he knows he shouldn’t bother a pregnant woman and he really doesn’t want to worry his mother. He goes to sigh again but stops himself. He can hear Jihoon cussing him out for sighing so damn loudly. He laughs to himself, hopping off the bed heading to the closet to change.

\------

“If the chicken came first..where did that chicken come from?” Seokmin asks, chewing on a fry. 

“An egg, which is why the egg came first you dumbass!” Jihoon replies. 

“Ah yes, the circle of life.”

Shua laughs, “So you’re telling me that the egg came first even though it has to come from the chicken?”

Jeonghan shakes his head at his friends, he doesn’t even know how this conversation came to the light, they have no eggs or chicken on their plates for dinner. He really wonders what goes on in their heads. 

“The chicken egg is a hybrid of a off brand type of bird, possibly something like a hen and rooster, hence when they did the do and the “hen” laid an egg, it was a fucking chicken!” Jihoon tells them. 

“Did you really just substitue having sex as did the do but still used fucking in a sentence?” Jeonghan looks at Jihoon. 

“Shut up!” He says throwing a fry at Jeonghan. 

\-------

Jeonghan stands in front of his door, clothes tucked under his arm, scared to go in his room. He has no clue if Seungcheol is in his room. He was dreading this moment throughout dinner. He hears no movement from behind the door. He sighs and turns the key in the door, walking into darkness. Flicking the lights on he finds his room empty, bed made. Jeonghan sighs in relief, throwing his clothes from earlier on the floor. He walks straight to the bathroom turning on the shower and making his way back into his room. He stops when he sees something on his pillow. Moving closer to his bed, Jeonghan sees that it’s the necklace Seungcheol got him for Christmas, he grabs it and walks to where he threw his pants on the floor. He takes the ring out of his pants pocket, ring and necklace in his hand. Jeonghan laughs to himself because he should’ve known. He opens the middle drawer of his desk and throws them both in there, slamming the drawer shut. He blinks back tears and heads for the shower, he can’t wait to get drunk tomorrow. 

\---------

Normally no one would be throwing parties during a month of studying but Mike is making an exception as it is his second to last high school party to throw. The school is anticipating his graduation party if his other parties are this good they can only imagine their graduation party. Jeonghan is already two cups in and they’ve barely started drinking. He’s in Shua’s lap, sitting at Jihoon’s desk, watching his friends play uno. 

“I’m playing next!” He yells because he knows Jihoon is about to win. 

“UNO OUT BITCH!” He shouts as he puts a draw four down. Seokmin takes a shot, collecting the cards to start a new round. 

“You know, as the youngest in the friend group, I would like to think you guys would let me win more often.” he pouts.

Shua laughs against Jeonghan’s back, “Welcome to the real world, Minnie.” 

He deals out the cards, when he realizes they should just play teams if Jeonghan isn’t gonna move from Shua’s lap. Jeonghan puts his cup down in order to hold all fourteen cards in his hand. Shua rests his chin on his shoulder as he tells him all the cards to put down. Jihoon doesn’t hold back and for some reason they have all the good cards.

“You guys cheated, I’m tired of drawing two!” He whines.

“Well that's too damn bad! Now, skip you guys and draw four.” Jihoon is buzzing because he’s about to win again. 

“What’s the color?” Shua asks, looking at the boys across from him. 

Jihoon narrows his eyes, they must have some good cards. It’s 3 to 7. He can’t mess up now. 

“Blue..” 

Shua smiles and puts down the last down the last blue draw two. Seokmin groans because he does not like where this is going. 9 to 6, Jihoon is trying not to call quits, he just has to win. 

“Skip you guys, and draw four!” Jeonghan hiccups. 

13 to 4. Jihoon stands up, “I WILL NOT LOSE!” Seokmin is pulling him back on the bed before he ends up accidentally showing their hand. 

“We’re on a team dumbass, this isn’t just about you.” he says smacking his arm. 

Jeonghan changes the color to yellow, and Jihoon groans before he realizes it and he just told them they don’t have any yellow cards. Jeonghan puts down a yellow reverse and a green reverse, following up with a green four. 

“UNO!”

Seokmin puts down a green three. Shua starts giggling, causing Jeonghan to laugh as well. 

“UNO OUT BITCHES!” They both yell, high-fiving each other. Jihoon stares at the draw four, he’s never playing uno again. 

\-----

Jeonghan doesn’t remember walking to the party but he knows they got here somehow because he can feel the bass in his chest as he leans against the wall. He knows they’ve been here for a while because the house is packed more than usual. Jeonghan hasn’t been this drunk in a while, he doesn't know where his friends are and he moves to go find them when he feels a hand on his chest pushing him back against the wall. 

  
“Uh I don’t think so, now drink” Shua says. 

Jeonghan looks at the cup of water in his hand and then looks back at Shua. He smiles before he knocks the cup out of his hand. The water splashes on the floor which will only make the floor messier than it already is. Shua grabs his friend's face so he’s looking him in the eye.

“That wasn’t nice. Now, I’m gonna go back to the kitchen and get another cup of water and you’re gonna drink it. Right, baby?” Jeonghan shivers and nods his head. Shua walks away and Jeonghan leans his head back against the wall. Jeonghan pulls his phone out his phone and looks at the time. It’s almost two am. Jeonghan moves from his spot on the dance floor and makes his way towards the hallway, where there’s less people. He hasn’t seen Seungcheol all night and he wonders if he’s even here. Just then Shua, Jun and Wonwoo walk out of the kitchen. 

Jun sees him first, “Well, well, well, look who’s shitfaced.” 

“How’s your hand?” Jeonghan asks instead. Jun shows him, it’s pretty bruised but it’s nothing serious. 

They don’t stay for long and Jeonghan doesn't even get to ask if he’s here, before Jun is yelling bye and Wonwoo is tugging him towards the living room to dance. 

“Drink.” There’s another cup being pushed in his face, Jeonghan takes it this time, chugging it all then throwing the empty cup on the floor. Shua frowns and moves to pick it up when the soccer player is pulling him against him. 

“Kiss me.” Jeonghan tells him. Shua raises an eyebrow because he’s confused. Jeonghan rolls his eyes, “Please just kiss me!” he whines. 

Jeonghan is grabbing the back of his neck and Shua lets him, as he leans up and kisses him. It’s messy and rushed from the start. Shua grabs Jeonghan’s waist pushing him into the wall. Shua licks at his bottom lip and Jeonghan gladly lets him in. It doesn’t last for too long because Shua is pulling away looking down at his best friend. 

“I need you to fuck me.” He says trying to rock up against Shua, the hands on his waist stopping him. 

“I can’t do that.” 

“Why the fuck not?!?” Jeonghan whines. 

“I think you know why.” Shua whispers in his ear as he takes the necklace out from under his shirt, letting it be shown. Jeonghan sighs, he actually hates his life. 

“I love you but I think that side of our friendship is over, Hannie.” Jeonghan nods because he knows. He grabs his best friend's hand, pulling him towards the living room, “Lets go dance!” Shua smiles and lets himself be whisked away into the crowd. 

\------------

Seungcheol hasn’t left his room since he came back from Jeonghan’s room. He wasn’t going to Mike’s party, he didn’t care about it. He sits in his room, in the dark and tries not to cry for the umpteenth time. He fails. 

He’s mad at himself. He remembers the conversation he had with his brother earlier that day. He told him to man up because he has other things to worry about. Seungcheol doesn’t want to man up, he wants to cry and feel like shit because it’s what he deserves. There’s a knock on his door and he sinks down further into his bed. Jun and Wonwoo walk into his room, turning the lights on. 

“You know you should really take that card down so you can actually lock your door.” Wonwoo says as they make their way over to his bed. 

Seungcheol doesn’t even know where his key is, since he taped a card over the inside of the door so it never locks, he doesn’t care about a key right now. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be at the party?” Seungcheol asks voice hoarse. 

“We had to check on you before we left sweetie.” Jun says.

“That’s gross and I’m fine.” A tear rolls down his cheek as he speaks. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to get drunk at least? We’ll stay with you!” Jun tries. 

“Please just go to the party, I’m not going.” He tells them softly. 

The couple sighs and tells him they’ll check on him when they come back. Seungcheol stares at nothing as they turn the lights back off, walking out the door. When it finally shuts, he cries again.

\-----------

Three weeks later, they’re at Jeonghan and Wonwoo’s soccer game. Despite what is happening between their friends, the two gangs still sit together. It’s just Seungcheol luck that he’s sitting next to Shua and he suddenly hates Jun for letting him walk up the bleachers first. They all say hi and Seungcheol makes the mistake of looking Shua in the eyes. He rubs his arm, thinking of where he got hit and looks away as their team comes back onto the field after halftime. Jun insisted on only coming after halftime because soccer is too long and he gets bored easily. 

Seungcheol zones out, only cheers when he feels their side cheering. When Jeonghan gets back in the game, his eyes follow him wherever he goes. He has no idea what’s going on but he knows Jeonghan looks good playing soccer. He watches number twelve dribble the ball before passing it to Wonwoo. Wonwoo kicks it, running after it, making sure he gets closer to their goal. He passes it to Jeonghan who doesn’t hesitate to go for the kill, shooting it straight towards the net. It flies right between the goalies arms, ball hitting the net. The stands erupt in cheers and Jun hugs Seungcheol and they all start high-fiving each other. They’re winning and there’s not much time left. Jeonghan looks in the direction of the stands looking for his friends and he finds them, waving wildly. He locks eyes with Seungcheol and gives him a small smile before he turns to Wonwoo to tell him that Jun is here. Jeonghan doesn’t look back at the stands knowing Seungcheol is there because he needs to focus. 

Jeonghan is tired and there’s only 30 seconds left. It’s 1 to 2 and if the other team scores again, they’re going into overtime and nobody wants that. It’s getting dark out, sky turning a dark blue and he smells rain. They’re in a time out, Jeonghan has his hands on his knees, catching his breath as he listens to Coach tell him the play. He hears the rain before it hits. The girls scream in the stands as they look for cover. Coach tells them to do any and everything they can to keep them from scoring without getting a card. They break and step out onto the field. Jeonghan pushes his hair back wiping the rain off his face, it’s really pouring. He takes one last deep breath and the whistle blows. He’s running down the field, Wonwoo on the other side of him as they try to stop the other team. Jeonghan pumps faster running against the rain as he watches them get closer to their goal. Wonwoo is faster and stops the ball in the blink of an eye, running back in the other direction. Jeonghan slips on the wet turf, there’s ten seconds left. He gets back up and catches up to number twenty four who now has the ball. He passes it to Jeonghan and he swings his leg back aiming for the net. 

Time slows down a little, they watch the ball fly into the air, two seconds left. He watches the goalie fly in the air, missing the ball as the buzzer sounds and the ball hits the net once again. Jeonghan sinks to the turf as the stands erupt in deafening cheers. He wishes his father were here. 

\---------

Jeonghan catches a cold, he’s played in the rain thousands of times but of course this time he actually gets sick. It’s a week after the game and Jeonghan is sitting in his “college class” trying to hold back a cough. He’s getting over it but his cough just sounds nasty. He raises his hand asking to go to the bathroom. He slips out quietly, heading for the bathroom down the hall quickly not to disturb the other classes as he walks by. He gets there and his eyes widen when he sees who's in there. It’s Seungcheol. 

They’ve seen each other all over school but they never speak. Seungcheol is standing against the stall near the sink, phone in his hand, backpack in the sink. Seungcheol looks up and slowly puts his phone away. 

Jeonghan coughs and it startles the other man. Seungcheol laughs and runs a hand through his hair. “I didn’t think I would be apologizing in the bathroom but I guess it’s now or never.” Jeonghan tilts his head, going to speak when he coughs again. Seungcheol grabs his bag, pulling out a water bottle, shoving it towards Jeonghan. 

“You drink, I talk?” Jeonghan just looks at him. 

The volleyball player sighs before he starts, “I’m really sorry Jeonghan. I should’ve told you what happened that night at dinner and I’m sorry I didn’t. I just thought that since I already lied I shouldn’t bring it up anyways but I realize that was the wrong and dumb thing to do.” His voice is soft and he looks at Jeonghan, who stopped drinking, half the bottle gone. 

“Seungcheol if you would’ve just told me the night it happened, I wouldn’t have cared.” That's a lie. “But you looked me in my eyes twice, no three times, and told me you didn’t have sex with him in that bathroom. I took you back home because I believed you. I gave you that ring because I believed you. I asked you out because I believed you.” Seungcheol is silently crying and Jeonghan wants to hold him but he leans against the wall, arms crossed. Jeonghan was dumb enough to believe him even though he knew that night something definitely happened. Jeonghan was definitely drunk that night but he remembers sobering up. When Seungcheol gave him that necklace, Jeonghan thought he was telling him the truth. When he asked him out he thought he was telling the truth. Jeonghan doesn’t like being lied to, nobody does, but Jeonghan hates it. Reminds him of all the times his father lied to him. He hates liars. 

“I didn’t mean for it to happen but it just happened. I wasn’t even drunk so I won’t use that excuse, but it happened and I wish I could take it back. I’m sorry.” Jeonghan nods, moving closer to him. Seungcheol is crying harder now, and once he starts he can’t stop. 

“Thanks for the water Seungcheol.” He tells him, putting the bottle back in his hand. The volleyball player watches him walk out of the bathroom, coughing one more time. He slides his back down the wall, squatting as he rests his head against his knees. He really did this to himself. 

\------------

Later that night, Jeonghan is fresh out the shower, sweatpants on and shirtless as he stands in his closet, looking for a hoodie. There’s a knock at his door and Jeonghan jumps slightly, closing his closet to get to his door. He opens it thinking it’s Shua, “I already told you I didn’t take your-” Seungcheol is standing in front of him. He watches as he stares at his naked chest, eyes stopping on the necklace he’s wearing. Jeonghan clears his throat and Seungcheol blushes. “Um, can I talk to you?” He says in a low voice. 

“About?” Seungcheol thinks he can’t be serious but he knows he is. 

“Come on, you know what about.” Jeonghan stares at the hoodie Seungcheol has on, it’s the one he was looking for a minute ago. He looks back up at his face, he doesn’t want him to think he’s checking him out. He totally isn’t. He looks good in it. But he definitely isn’t checking him out. 

“I actually don’t. There’s a lot of things you could want to talk to me about.” Jeonghan leans against his door. Seungcheol tries not to stare, but the man is making it hard for him. 

“I need to talk to you about our relationship. You told me to come to you when I actually meant it so here I am. Coming to you. The bathroom doesn’t count since technically you came to me.” He says looking the soccer player in the eye. 

Jeonghan steps aside, letting him in his room. He closes the door behind him, locking it. Seungcheol turns around at the sound. “It’s almost nine thirty..door checks.” He says simply. 

The volleyball player holds in a scoff as he sits at Jeonghan desk, he knows door checks have already happened, which is why he’s in here. He watches as Jeonghan leans against his bed, arms crossed. Seungcheol tries to keep his eyes on his face, he crosses his legs just in case, pulling his shorts down as they ride up. 

“Like I said earlier, I am sorry and you obviously don’t have to forgive me for what I did. I understand if you hate me but I will still apologize every chance I get because I know I hurt you and I need you to know that I’m sorry for doing so.” 

Jeonghan sighs because he doesn’t hate him, “I don’t hate you, Seungcheol. I just wish you would’ve told me the truth.” He’s annoyed now because this is getting old. He already apologized and he really doesn’t understand why he’s here. 

“Please stop saying my name.” 

Jeonghan raises a brow, “What else am I supposed to call you? It’s your name.” Seungcheol bites his lips, he hates the way his name sounds coming out of his mouth. 

“I see you’re wearing the necklace I gave you.” Seungcheol says, nodding his head at the silver chain. Jeonghan freezes because he really is an idiot. He rubs at his chest where the necklace lays, skin turning red.

“I am wearing it. So, Seungcheol, why are you here? You already apologized.” The volleyball player frowns when he hears his name again. He stands up standing across from him. 

“I just told you I was going to keep apologizing, whether you like it or not. I’m sorry, Jeonghan. I really am.” He looks at him one last time before he walks towards his door. They both freeze when they hear the handle jiggle. Fuck, they really did door checks after nine thirty. Jeonghan grabs his arm and pulls him back to his chest. 

“Princess, we can’t get in trouble. We’re about to graduate and we can’t fuck up anymore than we have.” Seungcheol stiffens at the nickname as Jeonghan whispers in his ear. He knows both of their friend groups have gotten in trouble for having someone in their room after hours as they forget to lock the door, guard usually catching them watching tv. 

“I’m not staying here and I need to go back to my room.” he whispers back. The guard should be down the hall by now but he’ll be making his way down the other side of the hall and he’ll see Seungcheol as soon as he steps out. Seungcheol is glad he actually listened to Wonwoo for once and untaped the card from his door after he had found his key. The guard would’ve walked right into his room and found his room empty. They may get away with a lot of things but when the last two months of school roll around they take everything very seriously.  Seungcheol sighs and leans back into Jeonghan’s chest. “Look just stay here tonight and leave in the morning, I need to graduate. My dad will be pissed if I get another violation.” Seungcheol nods only thinking about Jeonghan touching him. He pushes him to get into bed as he quietly walks over to turn off the light. It gets dark instantly and Jeonghan tries not to bump into anything on his way back to his bed. He gets into bed no problem, he lays on his back as Seungcheol faces the wall. 

He hasn’t gone to bed this early in a while and it seems like Seungcheol thought the same thing. 

“Are we really about to sleep at ten pm?” He whispers. 

“Well Princess, what do you suggest we do?” Seungcheol knows he just rolled his eyes and he wants to hit him. 

“Can we watch tv?” Jeonghan sighs and grabs his remote off his nightstand, pressing the netflix button. 

“I hope you know we’re watching Criminal Minds, I’m almost done with the last season on here.” Jeonghan tells him as he rolls on his side, facing the tv as it lights up. 

“That’s okay.” He tells him as he faces the same way. He watches Jeonghan’s back more than he watches tv. 

“So, Gideon really never comes back and we’re stuck with Agent Rossi?” Seungcheol asks as he finally looks at the tv. Jeonghan’s heart stops, he pauses the episode and turns to look at the man behind him. 

“What the fuck did you just say?” 

“Gideon doesn’t come back-” Jeonghan’s kissing him and he doesn’t hesitate to kiss him back. Jeonghan pushes him on his back as he hovers over him. Seungcheol missed this, and he’s really an idiot. He whines when Jeonghan pulls back. “How...When did you watch it?” Jeonghan grinds down against him. Seungcheol wants to laugh, because he never imagined he would be having a conversation about Criminal Minds like he’s not about to get dicked down. 

“I watched it when we came back from break, and I watched more after we broke up.” Jeonghan looks at him one more time before he’s diving into his neck. Jeonghan kisses down his neck before making his way back up. The volleyball player moans when he starts to suck, tilting his head to give him better access, the silver necklace chilling his skin. Jeonghan’s hands are under his hoodie pushing it up, he wants to take it off but he doesn’t want to get too excited. 

“You still want me Princess?” 

“Never stopped wanting you.” Seungcheol breathes out. 

Jeonghan sits up, “Please tell me you and Mingyu used a condom and you haven’t slept with anyone since we broke up.”

“Yeah we did and I was too busy crying to do anything let alone find someone to have sex with.”

Jeonghan stares at the man under him. He doesn’t want to be a hypocrite, he sighs swallowing before he speaks again. “I made out with Shua at Mike’s party.” 

“I know, Jun told me when he came back from the party.” Seungcheol doesn’t care about what him and Shua did, he would kiss Shua too, he just wants to get fucked. 

“So, should I take my shorts off or did you change your mind?” Seungcheol asks after a moment of silence. Jeonghan gets down from his bed, “Take em off, leave the hoodie on and get on your knees.” He’s off to the bathroom without another word. He knows he has lube in here somewhere. Opening the last cabinet he finds it and walks out of the bathroom turning the light back off. The tv lights up his room and he sees Seungcheol on his knees, backside facing him. 

“You really are something else, Princess.”

Seungcheol sighs when he feels Jeonghan’s hands on his ass, finally being touched. 

Jeonghan doesn’t waste any more time. He bends down licking right over his hole. Placing a hand on the back of his thigh, the soccer player eats him out, not holding back. Seungcheol bites the hoodie because he knows he can’t be loud. “O-oh my god fuck” he whines as Jeonghan pushes a finger in. 

“You’re so tight, must’ve been awhile, huh?” Seungcheol thinks this isn’t the time to be making jokes about their relationship. He can’t hold back the moan he lets out when Jeonghan adds another finger. Jeonghan moves his fingers in and out as he stands up, reaching over to grab the lube. 

The volleyball player squeals when he feels the cold substance running down his hole and down his balls. “Don't worry princess, I’ll get you nice and loose like the whore you used to be.” He moves to open his mouth to make a retort but he only moans as he adds a third finger. Seungcheol rocks his hips back fucking himself on the Jeonghan’s fingers, the noise too loud and wet. Jeonghan crooks his fingers with every thrust. 

“Fuck, I-I’m gonna cum!” he moans. The man stops moving his fingers. “That fast?” 

He laughs, “Think you can come again?” Seungcheol doesn’t answer, too busy throwing his ass back, trying to get himself off.

Jeonghan watches him for a moment before he’s pulling his fingers out. “No, no, no p-put them back in!” 

“Shhh, baby you didn’t answer my question….Can you come again?” 

“Yes, y-yes just put your fingers back in!” he sobs. His body shakes when Jeonghan pushes four fingers back into him. It's a tight fight but Jeonghan doesn’t care, immediately moving his fingers at a fast pace. Seungcheol is so close. “R-right there, yes yes!” he whines. Jeonghan rubs over his prostate one more and the volleyball player comes, thighs shaking, ruining, the sheets below him. Seungcheol pants as he rests his chest against the bed, face buried into the hoodie, trying to catch his breath. Jeonghan watches as cum leaks from his cock, onto his sheets. God, he wants this man so bad. 

He spanks the other man lightly, ‘“Come on, on your back.” He pulls down his sweatpants, cock finally free. Jeonghan steps out of them, hopping on the bed, moving in between his legs. Seungcheol lifts his head to look at him, eyes travelling down and he moans at the sight, “Fuck, did you get bigger?” He asks. Jeonghan laughs, “You wish, size queen.” 

He moves to hover over him, leaning down to kiss him. It’s too much tongue but neither of them care. Jeonghan pulls back to look at the man underneath him. “Look at you all fucked out from some kisses and some fingers,” he hums, “and in my hoodie too, just the way it should be.” 

They stare at each other for a moment before Jeonghan is kissing him again, one hand on his dick, lining it with his hole. Seungcheol gasps as he feels Jeonghan push in, “Don’t move, oh my god!” 

Jeonghan chuckles into his neck, “You like when it hurts.” He whispers. 

Seungcheol is moaning as Jeonghan fills him up and he realizes he’s being too loud, stuffing the sleeve of the hoodie into his mouth. The soccer player wastes no time thrusting into the man under him, groaning against his neck, “Fuck, you’re so tight,” Jeonghan leans back looking at him. “Look at you, being a good boy, trying to be quiet.” 

Seungcheol closes his eyes as he feels him hit his prostate with every thrust but it’s not enough. He removes the sleeve from his mouth, saliva falling down his chin, “Fuck me harder!” He feels his hoodie being pushed up as Jeonghan grabs his hips, pulling him down on his cock. Seungcheol moans loudly and he doesn’t care who hears him because he feels too good. Jeonghan’s thrusts get faster and he knows he’s close. 

He spreads his legs more and he yelps when he feels himself move up the bed. His body moves with every thrust and he puts a hand above his head on the wall to push back, stopping his head from hitting the wall. “Come with me Princess.” He moans and nods the best he can. His eyes move to Jeonghan’s face when he feels a hand on his throat. The moan he wants to let out gets stuck in his throat when Jeonghan squeezes. 

His eyes travel to the necklace that swings with each thrust. He feels tears roll down his cheeks and he blinks looking back up at Jeonghan who’s looking down at him. “Cum.” he whispers and that's all Seungcheol needs as he lets go, cum spilling onto his hoodie between them. He feels Jeonghan cum, filling him up and he moans feeling his thrust into him, chasing his orgasm. He whines when it becomes too much and the soccer player removes his hand, Seungcheol coughs a little, panting harshly. 

He’s still crying and he feels Jeonghan peppering kisses all over his face. He sighs because he wants to feel this good all the time. Jeonghan pulls out causing Seungcheol to whine at the emptiness. He’s barely coherent but he suddenly gets cold and he knows Jeonghan is off him and he hears rustling and water running, and then he’s warm again. 

Jeonghan cleans him up quickly and carefully, “Baby, sit up.” He moves slowly and he raises his arms as the man pulls up the hoodie, swapping it for a t-shirt. “Baby, can you move?” Jeonghan laughs. The volleyball player blinks and moves to get off the bed. He stumbles but Jeonghan catches him, sitting him at his desk. “That good, huh?” Seungcheol scoffs and he kisses him quickly before he’s off to change the sheets. He grabs sheets form under his bed and Seungcheol watches him move quickly and quietly. 

When Jeonghan is done, he’s pulling Seungcheol up helping him step into some boxers. He doesn’t know when the other got dressed. He’s back in bed in no time, waiting for Jeonghan to get in. When they’re finally settled under the blankets, Jeonghan grabs him and pulls him closer. Seungcheol lays his head on the man's bare chest, tangling their legs. He feels a kiss on top of his head, “Goodnight Princess.” 

“Goodnight.” he whispers back. 

Seungcheol lays in the dark waiting for Jeonghan to fall asleep. He sits up when he feels his breathing even out. Before he knows it he’s crying, “I love you, Jeonghan.” he says into the darkness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I wrote this pretty fast because I literally couldn't sleep just thinking about what to add to this chapter! I'm kinda sad I only have one chapter left even though I said I hated this fic but I really don't lmao. Also, to Seungcheol I would love Jeonghan too if he did all to me lmfao. Kidding, he actually loves him and he's an idiot! if you really feel like crying search up 151011 to see Seungcheol singing to Jeonghan....never knew i would get addicted to a sg wannabe song..it's called good to love btw :D
> 
> The smut scene was inspired but this one nsfw video I saw so bless whoever posted it. I was drunk typing the last half of the chapter hahaha I hate this quarantine! This chapter is dedicated to Salty - The Boyz, Take Off - 2pm, Dance With Me - 112, and maybe Un Village - Baekhyun. The 2pm and 112 songs were all I listened to while writing this, don't y'all just love good music?!? 
> 
> Anyways I hoped you enjoyed this, let me know if you want me to add the graduation party or just stop the fic after they get their diplomas...or if they should party before the graduation bc that's what I did and let me tell you I was still hungover at the general ceremony hahahaha
> 
> :D


	8. The End and The Beginning

Jeonghan is in his room packing up when he realizes he has way too much stuff. He thinks he can give it away to Seokmin since he still has a year left in this hell hole. He starts separating things into piles as he puts stuff in boxes. He lays on the floor, thanking whoever made the school, for not putting carpet in their dorms, as the cold floor chills his back. He hears his phone ding and it’s the tone he set for his father. He groans and doesn’t want to check, who knows what that man has to say now. 

He gets up a few minutes later, grabbing his phone, opening his messages. 

**Dad**

_ Video link _

Nice shot, kid!

That one was for you.

He doesn’t expect his dad to respond because he never does. One text is enough for him. He sighs and texts Seokmin to come to his room for a surprise. He chuckles as he realizes Seokmin is going to have more than enough clothes and supplies for the next year he won’t even need to go shopping. 

Not even five minutes later, there’s a knock on his door, he opens it expecting only to find one person, Seokmin, standing in front of his door, instead there are six. 

“Uh, did I miss something?” He asks, looking at the group in front of him. 

“I was coming upstairs and I ran into them, I told them I was coming to your room and they said they wanted to come too.” Seokmin replies, smiling sheepishly. They all stand behind Seokmin, waiting to be let in. 

“Come on, just let us in already we know you aren’t doing anything anyways!” Jun shouts from the back. Jeonghan sighs and lets them all in. “Just don’t mess anything up, I know what's in what box and I don’t want to be confused when I go home.” They all spread out in his room, some by the desk, others moving things to sit on his bed. 

“Seokmin, the box by the closet is yours or if you don’t want it give it to someone else.” 

“Damn Hannie, that’s a lot of clothes.” Shua says, looking into the box that's for Seokmin. 

Jeonghan has more clothes at home and he knows his mom will take him shopping in the summer like she always does so he’s not bothered by it. 

He shrugs his shoulders before turning to look at his best friend, “You also need to come over and come get your clothes from my closet. I’m sick of having to look at clothes from middle school, you can’t even fit it!” 

“They hold sentimental value!” Jeonghan rolls his eyes. The guest room Shua and Jihoon use has clothes from middle school in its closet and Jeonghan complains about it every summer but nothing is ever done about it. 

They spend the rest of the time helping Jeonghan pack since they have nothing else better to do. He still has too much stuff and he doesn’t even know how this happened. He leaves some clothes and other necessities out for the next two days. By the time they call it quits, it’s almost dinner time. 

All of them head over to the dining hall, the seven of them having dinner together for the first time in a long time. 

\--------

It’s the day before graduation and they’re sitting in Seungcheol’s room for once in a peaceful silence. Mike’s party is in a few hours and neither of them have an outfit planned out. Jeonghan lays on Seungcheol’s chest, one hand in his hair, the other holding his phone. The older man would’ve thought he was sleeping but the sighs he continuously lets out tells him differently. Over the past month the volleyball player has noticed how much of a baby the younger man actually is. He knows that that's his moms doing, seeing as he was the only child for so long. 

“Jun wants to know if we want to pregame at someone’s house else before we go to Mike’s. Apparently some college kids are throwing a party too.” 

Jeonghan doesn’t say anything and now he thinks maybe he really did go to sleep. 

“Do you think Shua still wants to fuck me?” He asks out loud. 

“Shut the fuck up” Jeonghan grumbles out. Seungcheol laughs from underneath the man, he knew he wasn’t sleeping. 

“Do you want to go or not?” He whines. 

“We’ll probably end up there anyways so why not. Where is this house anyways?” He asks, finally sitting up. Seungcheol can breathe freely again but now he’s cold. 

“Down the street from Mike’s house.” Jeonghan nods his head and lays back down on his chest.

Seungcheol was definitely going to have to shower since Jeonghan had him burning up, he sighed and went back to running a hand through his hair, texting Jun back that they all were down for the plan. 

“How are you this soft? I never want to leave this bed!” Jeonghan says into his neck. 

“Thank all the food I’ve been eating. It won’t last long so enjoy it while it lasts.” He says locking his phone, folding his hands at the base of his spine. 

“Why not?” 

“Once we go home, I'll have to work out if I want to keep up with volleyball.” He replies. 

“You’re doing volleyball in college? And trying to take over your dad’s business?” Jeonghan lifts his head up to look at him. 

“Seungcheol, that’s too much.”

“I’m not necessarily taking over right away. I’ll just be there like seventy five percent of the time, and anyways volleyball is only in the fall, I’ll be fine I promise.” 

“Wait, where do you plan on going anyways?” He realizes he doesn’t know where half of his friends are going, since they kept it all a secret so as to not influence him. Jeonghan knows his friends are smart otherwise they wouldn’t be in this school. If they all end up at the same school or not it doesn’t matter, he knows they’ll always be around. 

“I’m thinking of SNU because my brother went there. Yonsei looks good too.”

“You got into Yonsei?? Wow, so your head isn’t empty?” 

Seungcheol tugs on his hair, “Watch it.” He warns. 

“I was just joking and now I’m hard. What are you going to do about this?!?” Seungcheol scoffs.

“Like I was SAYING, my brother went to SNU so I might have to keep the legacy going. Jun and Wonwoo are going too.” 

“Should the four of us go to college together? Sounds like drama waiting to happen.” 

“Will Shua be there? Maybe he’ll-” Jeonghan pinches his side, rolling off of him, “Don’t finish that sentence, you fucker.” Seungcheol laughs and watches as Jeonghan leaves the bed to use the bathroom, stubbing his toe on the chair, which only makes Seungcheol laugh harder. 

\--------- 

“Why would I wear underwear if you’re just going to take them off as soon as we come back from the party?”

Jeonghan thinks he never wants to be in Jun’s room ever again. He doesn’t think it’s safe to sit anywhere which is why he’s standing by the door, just in case he needs a quick exit. He can’t really talk because him and Seungcheol were just as bad when they first started having sex but he knows how active Jun is and he thinks he needs a hazmat suit. “He does have a point, you know.” Seungcheol says and Jeonghan looks at him so fast he’s sure he gave himself whiplash. The volleyball player smiles back, dimples showing and Jeonghan really doesn’t want to know. 

“Coming from the whore, you would agree!” Wonwoo says letting out a laugh. 

“Jeonghan, you’re just gonna let him talk to me like that?”

“You can handle yourself.” Junhui is finally dressed and Jeonghan is the first one out the door. They meet the others coming down the stairs and it’s perfect timing. The seven of them crowd the stairwell as they figure out what to do. It takes a while to figure it out, since Jun wants to be a social butterfly and stop by everyone’s room. 

“So Jeonghan’s room, college party and then Mike’s house?” Jihoon lists off. 

“It’s already close to midnight we can just go to the college party.” Seokmin voices out, not looking up from his phone. He’s probably texting Soonyoung. They’re cute together and he can’t deny that. 

“Alright soldiers, let's move out!” Shua says, leading them down the stairs, out the building. 

“Yes, sir!” Seungcheol shouts, following him. Jeonghan grabs him by the arm, pulling him back, keeping him at his side. “How does that one saying go? Once a whore, always a whore?” He whispers into his ear. 

“Oh so you get to fuck him, but I can’t? That ain’t right!” He whispers back. 

Jeonghan slows their pace down once they pass the south gate, letting their friends pass them. 

“Seungcheol, we are not about to argue about this.” He says looking into his eyes. 

“What did I tell you about saying my name, you know I hate that!” Jeonghan shakes his head and walks off. The rest of the walk ends up in the two groups splitting up unintentionally. They get to Mike’s street, walking past his house which is already lively and they just know by the time they come back it’s really going to be packed. Jun leads them into the house, through the side door, where everyone is standing. 

“Welcome, youngins! Alcohol’s in the kitchen, pong on the deck and the drugs are in the basement!” They all raise their eyebrows at the last statement, but no one says anything. 

“The name is Jackson, please DO NOT throw up anywhere but the bathroom! Enjoy lads!” He shouts, chugging his drink before walking away. 

Jun turns around, “HOW FUN!” He grabs Wonwoo pulling him towards the kitchen. 

“No one go in the basement.” Shua tells the group, giving them a stern look. He’s not taking any chances. They have no choice but to follow the couple. Jihoon acts as the bartender, handing out drinks to the others and even some others who want a refill. 

It’s been fifteen minutes and Jeonghan wants to be around people he actually knows, he’s lost everyone but Shua and Jihoon who are standing against the wall. “When we get to SNU, make sure the clubs we go to are actually worth it!” Jihoon says to Shua. Shua nodded, about to respond when Jeonghan stood in front of both of them. “You guys are going to SNU?!?” He asks, eyes widening. 

“Uhhh, surprise?” Jihoon tries to shout, spilling his drink as he jumps awkwardly.

“Wait wait wait..We’re going to college together? Why didn’t you say anything asshole!” He punches Shua’s chest. He knew all the colleges he got into before anyone else he could’ve said something that night. 

“We were going to tell you at graduation, we swear.” Shua laughs and puts his arms around both of them. “We’re stuck with each other for the next four years!” He cheers. Jeonghan likes the idea very much, maybe a little too much. He rambles on about how they should dorm together or even get an apartment together. Shua reminds him that they can talk all about it over the summer, pushing the man’s cup to his lips to get him to shut up. Jihoon is thankful for Shua, an excited Jeonghan is never good. 

\------- 

They all meet outside to walk back up the street to Mike’s house, stumbling along the way. Soonyoung meets them halfway, guiding the drunken bunch into the house. They all break off again once they’re inside. Jun and Wonwoo on the dance floor, Jihoon is off to find Jade, and he really doesn’t want to think about where Soonyoung and Seokmin are. He joins Jun and Wonwoo on the dance floor before a while but in no time he’s sweating, shirt sticking to his back. He’s off to get a drink from the kitchen, stopping when he sees who’s in there. 

“Hey Shua! Wow, lovely seeing you here.” He says sarcastically, as he pulls Seungcheol next to him. 

Shua gives both of them a look before he’s smiling. “Am I being set up here? Because that’s what it feels like.” They’re all eye to eye but it feels like Shua is looking down on them. 

The soccer player drags him away before Shua can say another word. His grip is tight and Seungcheol knows it’s going to bruise. They’re walking throughout the house until they reach the stairs. Seungcheol barely makes it up to the top, tripping a few times. Jeonghan surprisingly finds an empty room on his first try, pulling the other man into the room, locking the door behind them. 

“Before you say anything, I didn’t even bring it up to him.” He hiccups. “I promise.” 

“Somehow, I don’t believe you.” Jeonghan responds, leaning against the door, texting away on his phone.

“Given my record, I can see why it can be hard to trust me.” The volleyball player throws himself back on the bed and sighs. The room is slightly spinning and he sits up slowly, opting to lean back against the pillows instead. 

“Hey, you know all of us are going to SNU. It’ll be just like senior year but part two. How fun will that be?!? I can just see it now, meeting each other during breaks, going to clubs together. Wait, will we even have the same majors? Who am I kidding we’re all going to have the same majors! We’re quite the bunch, you know. Are you even listening?!? Jeonghan-” He sits up and looks to the door, only to find Shua and Jeonghan looking back at him. 

“You’re fucking with me, aren’t you?” He questions, looking between the two of them. 

“If I was, he wouldn’t be in this room right now.” 

“So...Threesome?” He asks, smiling, sitting on his knees.

Jeonghan chokes out a laugh, “You fucking wish, Princess. You and Shua seem to have the same itch that needs to be scratched,” He walks closer to the bed, stopping in front of him, bending down so he’s looking in his eyes. “We technically aren’t together, so here’s your chance to whore yourself out one last time.” He whispers, patting his cheek, stepping back from the bed. 

“Find me when y’all are done. If you can walk that is!” Jeonghan laughs, opening the door, voice echoing in Seungcheol’s head. 

Jeonghan is back downstairs in no time and he sees Seokmin and Jihoon on the dance floor. Dancing his way through the crowd to get to his friends, I Don’t Care is blasting through the speakers and Jeonghan thinks it’s funny that this song came on at this moment. He sandwiches Jihoon between himself and Seokmin. The trio are swaying back and forth without a care in the world. 

_ 'Cause I don't care when I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ All the bad things disappear _

Jeonghan feels someone dancing against him, hands on his hips. 

_ And you're making me feel like maybe I am somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights _

Jeonghan turns his head, to see Shua standing behind him, a smirk on his face. 

“That was cruel,” He whispers in his ear. “You knew he wasn’t going to go through with it.” 

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

Jeonghan leans his head against his shoulder, grinding back on him. “He had to prove himself somehow.” Shua kisses his temple and Jeonghan smiles. 

_ 'Cause I don't care, as long as you just hold me near _

_ You can take me anywhere _

_ And you're making me feel like I'm loved by somebody _

_ I can deal with the bad nights _

_ When I'm with my baby, yeah _

_ Ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh _

\-----------------

The walks back to the dorm is hell. Someone throws up on the way back. Jihoon is crying because he wants ribs and the dinner is closed due to remodeling and nothing else is open. Shua ends up carrying Jihoon for the rest of the walk. Seokmin and Soonyoung left before any of them did, Seokmin was really drunk off his ass, anyone would've thought he was the one graduating. Wonwoo has to stop every three minutes because Jun wants to make out. Jeonghan and Seungcheol are at the end of the train making sure no one gets left behind. Seungcheol is half asleep, tripping over his feet, counting on Jeonghan to keep him steady. 

The soccer player is drunk himself and he laughs at what a mess they all are. Seungcheol wakes up when he hears him. “Are we almost there?” He asks, he really just wants to go to bed. 

“Yeah, we’re almost at the gate, don't worry baby.” Seungcheol nods and hiccups. 

“You know, you’re kind of mean but I like that about you.” He says and Jeonghan stops in front of the gate, watching his friends run across the soccer field. 

“What did I do?” He knows exactly what he did. 

“The Shua thing. That was messed up. Messed up!” He whispers out. Jeonghan laughs and Seungcheol pouts. 

“See what I mean?!? Just straight evil.” He crosses his arms and Jeonghan pulls him into a hug, kissing the top of his head. 

“Oh come on, Princess. It was kind of funny, you have to admit it.” Jeonghan lets him go and starts walking again, holding the gate open for him. They’re walking across the soccer field, when Seungcheol speaks again. “You’re so lucky I love you or else I wouldn’t even find it a tiny bit funny.” 

Jeonghan stops in his tracks, the volleyball player running into his back. “You love me?” Seungcheol thinks he’s really an idiot but he can’t back out now. “Yeah, yeah I do.” He says looking at the man in front of him. 

Jeonghan starts walking backwards, smile on his face, “I love you too.” Seungcheol would suck his dick right here on the soccer field, but he knows there’s cameras surrounding the field and he really wants to graduate tomorrow. 

  
  


\----------

Seungcheol is sweating in his cap and gown, sunglasses on, trying to get through the crowd. He doesn’t see his father anywhere and he wants to take these photos and go home. He fans himself with his diploma before he uses it to block out the sun. He finds Jun thanks to his height and he sees their families together. He sighs in relief and walks over to them, “I’ve been looking for you guys everywhere, all I did was go use the bathroom.” he whines. 

“Cheol, we didn’t move at all you just don’t have a sense of direction.” Wonwoo laughs, hitting his shoulder. 

“I have so many ideas for our picture and we need to hurry up because Jeonghan’s mom is pregnant and all.” Jun says and everyone agrees. 

“Where is Jeonghan anyways?” Seungcheol asks, as he realizes he’s not standing with them. 

“I’m here.” The volleyball player turns around to see the man in question standing right behind him. There’s a box in his hand and Seungcheol knows where this is going. 

“Son, now is not the time for marriage.” Mr. Yoon coughs out. 

“It’s not an engagement ring.” Seungcheol whispers, looking at Jeonghan, trying not to cry. 

“I’ve been wearing your necklace even after we broke up. I think it’s only right that you take this back. So, Princess will you be my boyfriend again?” 

Seungcheol nods, throwing his arms around Jeonghan’s neck, kissing his face and neck. “I swear I’ll be a better boyfriend this time.” Jeonghan pulls back to kiss him on the lips and there’s a flash going off.

“Oh, I want that photo! And an explanation, Hannie!” Mrs. Yoon says from her seat. Jeonghan looks at his mom, wondering where she even got the seat from as they’re standing on the soccer field and the graduation was held inside.

“Okay! Enough with the gayness, let’s get these photos over with! Where are the other three hoodlums?” Junhui says, looking for the rest of Jeonghan’s gang. 

As if they heard Jun calling, the three are running across the field to get to them. 

“Perfect! Now everyone. Stop sweating and look pretty!” Jun says to the two groups. Seokmin sits out for a few photos and helps Jun in directing them into position. The six of them play fighting in between shots to not get bored. They do all sorts of poses, even the official prom pose that Jun insisted on since they didn’t have prom. Wonwoo curses the internet and mainly pinterest because he knows that’s where Jun got all his ideas from. 

Seokmin joins them after a while, he’s mainly in the middle, separating each gang down the middle. Seokmin is basically their child and even though it’s their graduation, with the seven of them together the photos seem to revolve around him. Seokmin doesn’t mind the attention but he feels sad that they won’t be with him in the fall semester. 

They have to stop for awhile because everyone ends up crying and they’re all arguing because Seokmin always starts the waterworks cycle. 

“You guys! Pregnant woman in the heat, let's wrap it up!” Mr. Yoon says sternly. Mrs. Yoon smacks his chest and says she’s fine, pulling out her sun umbrella and some water. 

“You kids take as many photos as you want, we didn’t hire this man for nothing!” She yells. 

They get done as Shua and Jihoon have to leave. They say their goodbyes, hugs all around, promising to see each other over the summer. Jeonghan knows they have to discuss what they plan to do about their living situation so they will be in touch. 

Seokmin leaves next as he has a date with Soonyoung. Jeonghan promises he’ll sneak him out of school so they can go to the clubs together. It earns him a disapproving look from his father but he just smiles sweetly at him, turning back to hug Seokmin before he finally leaves. 

The four of them are left taking more photos in the heat because Jun wants too. All of them are Jun’s idea and everything has to be perfect. 

“For this one, I want our parents holding our diplomas and us in the back jumping. Parents make sure you lean in, two sets of parents on each side!” Everyone is moving with Jun’s orders, complying quickly because they all want to get out of the sun. The photographer waits for everyone to settle, the four of them standing a distance away, so they can be seen in the middle of the parents on each side. 

“Okay, everyone, say SNU!” The photographer shouts. 

“SNU!” They yell as they jump, parents leaning slightly, smiling with their son’s diplomas in their hands. 

\-------- 

There’s a slight breeze on the campus but the sun is beaming nonetheless. Jeonghan is walking back to his dorm, finally done with his first day of classes. He should’ve taken the shuttle but he’s trying to do better at staying in shape. He thinks about what his friends could be doing since no one has responded in the group chat for a while. He lets his mind wander when he hears feet hitting the pavement hard. “Baby! Wait up!” He hears someone yelling as he reaches the door of his building. He turns to see the volleyball player running at him full speed, he doesn’t seem to be stopping and Jeonghan braces for the impact. It never comes and he opens his eyes, Seungcheol smiling brightly in front of him. 

“How was your first day?” He asks, slightly out of breath. 

They walk in together, swiping in before heading to the elevators. 

“All this walking has me winded!” He may be athletic but this is just too much for him. The pair rides the elevator to the sixth floor. 

“Invest in a bike, it’s probably better than walking.” The older man suggests. Jeonghan thinks he could be onto something but then that would consist of having to go out and buy a bike and Jeonghan is too lazy to do so. 

“I’ll think about it.” He stops in front of his door, putting in the code to the door, he opens it and immediately hears shouting. 

“YOU KNEW I WAS BEHIND YOU WHY WOULD YOU THROW THE BANANA! I’M ON YOUR FUCKING TEAM!” Jihoon yells. Jeonghan regrets sharing his passcode with his friends. He sees everyone perched in front of his tv playing Mario Kart. 

“I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUN! DO NOT FUCKING YELL AT ME!” Shua yells back.

Jun and Wonwoo are quiet for once, racing silently, fully concentrating on the game. 

Seungcheol turns to Jeonghan kissing him, “You sure you want to deal with this for four years?” 

Jeonghan nods. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I was going to write this chapter this fast, but I want to finish this before I write another fic! This fic drained me in the best way possible, this really started from a thought a had while I was trying to sleep and I'm glad I actually decided to write this. I don't know if I want a sequel to this because I like where it left off but my other fic seems like it could be the sequel to Come To Me, even though I wrote it ages ago. So,, yeah be on the look out for me as this quarantine drags on because I have nothing else to do but think about jc being together lmao. This chapter is dedicated to the first episode of Haikyu bc we love kageyama in this household! Be safe wherever you are and stay healthy! Thank you for paying attention to this fic, it means a lot! 
> 
> :D


End file.
